Alles wird gut
by cennet
Summary: Warum vertraut Dumbledore Snape? Was war es, das Snape nach dem Trimagischen Turnier für ihn erledigen musste? Und wie kam Snape damals nach Voldemorts Sturz überhaupt an seinen Job? Letztes Kapitel!
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts – bis auf Eliza und Rowan (und deren Nachname ist auch geklaut).

**Author's Note:** Sagt nichts! Ich weiß, ich sollte dringlichst an Fixsterne weiterschreiben, das neue Kapitel ist auch zu 2/3 fertig, aber es macht Zicken, mit denen ich nicht gerechnet hab. Dazu kommt die Uni (hab letzte Woche angefangen), es ist alles ein bisschen stressig. Damit's nicht gar zu langweilig wird, stell ich das erste Kapitel von meiner nächsten Geschichte (das schon seit unvordenklichen Zeiten fertig ist). Und einen kleinen Voldemort-OneShot, der in ein paar Tagen kommt, aber das ist nebensächlich. Fröhliches Lesen!

In „Alles wird gut" erfahren wir, wie es Snape im Anschluss an das Trimagische Turnier erging, als er seinen alten Job wiederaufnehmen musste. Und auch, was damals gleich nach Voldemorts Sturz passierte und wie er es schaffte, Azkaban zu entgehen. Co-starring Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Barty Crouch senior, Bellatrix Lestrange und die gesamte Familie Longbottom. Dementoren, Folter, weiße Weihnacht, arbeitslose Ex-Todesser, Kinder, die ihre Väter und Väter, die ihre Kinder das erste Mal sehen - gibt's alles in dieser FanFic.

Ich verwende allerdings eine andere Technik für die Zeitsprünge als in „Fixsterne". Hier wird immer ein Kapitel in der Gegenwart (Sommer 1995) stehen und eins in der Vergangenheit (Dezember 1981).

_Stay with me awhile  
Rise above the vile  
Name my final rest  
Poured into my chest  
  
Into the orchard I walk peering way past the gate  
Wilted scenes for us who couldn't wait  
Drained by the coldest caress, stalking shadows ahead  
Halo of death, all I see is departure  
Mourner's lament but it's me who's the martyr  
  
Pledge yourself to me  
Never leave me be  
Sweat breaks on my brow  
Given __time__ ends now  
  
Into the orchard I walk peering way past the gate  
Wilted scenes for us who couldn't wait  
Drained by the coldest caress, stalking shadows ahead  
Halo of death, all I see is departure  
Mourner's lament but it's me who's the martyr  
  
Spirit painted sin  
Embers neath my skin  
Veiled in pale embrace  
Reached and touched my face  
  
Into the orchard I walk peering way past the gate  
Wilted scenes for us who couldn't wait  
Drained by the coldest caress, stalking shadows ahead  
Halo of death, all I see is departure  
Mourner's lament but it's me who's the martyr_

_Opeth, Harvest_

_(Ein Liedchen, das mich immer an Snape in dieser Situation erinnert.)_

**I.**

Ich bleibe stehen, an die eben hinter mir zugefallene Tür des Krankenflügels gelehnt, lasse den Kopf zurücksinken, bis er das Holz berührt und schließe die Augen. Was für ein Tag.

Das ganze Schloss scheint zu brummen von den vielen aufgeregten, entsetzten, ratlosen Stimmen, die sich allerorten erheben. Die Versuchung ist groß, noch einmal hinunter in die Kerker zu gehen und ein paar Worte an die Schüler meines eigenen Hauses zu richten. Oder wäre es zumindest, wäre ich nicht schon so lange auf diesen Tag vorbereitet worden, dass ich mein eigenes Handeln jetzt, da er schließlich da ist, wie einen in Gang gesetzten Mechanismus erlebe.

„_Wenn Sie willens sind...Wenn Sie bereit sind..."_

Und ich hörte mich sagen, wobei ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mit der Antwort neues altvertrautes Leben durch mich hindurchströmte: _„Das bin ich."_

Dabei – was war es schon, diese Worte auszusprechen? Ein frisches Siegel auf dem Pakt, der mich an dem einzigen Ort hält, der jemals Heimat für mich war. Die wirkliche Prüfung beginnt jetzt. Ich öffne die Augen, stoße mich von der Tür ab und gehe rasch den Flur hinunter. Durch die Fensterfront rechts von mir fällt der letzte Schein der sinkenden Sonne. Ich fühle mich wach, wie ich mich nicht gefühlt habe, seit ich vor beinah 14 Jahren hierher zurückkam.

Der Gedanke streift mich jetzt, dass Moody womöglich doch nicht ganz unrecht hatte, als er damals zu Dumbledore meinte: „Dann war er eben dein Spitzel, Albus. Und weiter? Solche wie ihn kann man doch nur freiherumlaufen lassen, wenn die Welt sowieso schon am Abgrund steht. Im Frieden sperrt man sie besser in einen Käfig."

Zum Glück hatte Dumbledore für mich einen etwas anderen Käfig im Sinn als Moody, sinniere ich, als ich die Eingangshalle des Schlosses durchquere. Aber ich weiß, was mein Onkel denken wird, wenn er aufwacht. Die Katastrophe der magischen Welt bedeutet Freiheit für mich. Ich kann beim besten Willen nicht behaupten, dass ich ein mieses Gefühl dabei habe.

Ein rascher Blick auf den Eingang zum Kerker - nein, wie kann ich vor Draco treten, ohne zu wissen, wie das Wiedersehen zwischen seinem Vater und dem Dunklen Lord verlaufen ist? Er wird großen Anteil nehmen, mein Patensohn, und ganz gleich, wie sich die Dinge auch entwickeln mögen, ich freue mich nicht auf diese bevorstehende Unterredung.

„Professor Snape?"

Eine vertraute Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich drehe mich nach dem Eingansportal um, in dem Hagrid steht. Als ich nichts sage, wirft er einen Blick in die Runde und fährt fort: „Du gehst jetzt, Severus?"

Weil wir allein in der Halle sind und vielleicht auch wegen des besonderen Tages und der besonderen Umstände, duzt er mich. Es wäre mir ehrlich gesagt egal, wenn er das immer und auch vor Dritten täte, er hat mich schließlich aufwachsen sehen und wie für alle meine älteren Kollegen, bin ich auch für ihn ein bisschen _das_ Bindeglied zu meiner gebeutelten Generation, von der so viele in Askaban, in St. Mungo's oder gleich unter der Erde gelandet sind. Aber was immer Hagrid von meinem Leben mitbekommen hat (und es ist so schwierig zu sagen, worin er tatsächlich eingeweiht ist), es veranlasst ihn, mir mit dieser einmaligen Mischung aus Mitgefühl, Geduld und Respekt gegenüberzutreten. Ich stelle mir gern vor, dass Hagrid das Schlimmste von mir weiß und trotzdem ein positives Bild von mir hat. Wie unser Schulleiter.

„Ja, ich bin auf dem Weg."

Er fragt nicht weiter, nickt nur bedächtig, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ich werd dann mal zu Professor Dumbledore gehen. Professor McGonagall sagte, dass er mit mir reden will."

„Ja", sage ich bloß.

„Sie hat mir auch erzählt, was mit deinem Onkel Alastor passiert ist. Ganz schön verrückte Geschichte."

„Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein, wenn wir endlich einen kompetenten Lehrer für Verteidigung aufgetrieben hätten."

Wenn er meinen Sarkasmus bemerkt, lässt er sich davon nichts anmerken, mustert mich nur noch einmal – mein blasses, missvergnügtes, kompetentes Selbst – und nickt mir dann zu. „Komm heil wieder."

„Ich hab jedenfalls nichts anderes geplant." gebe ich zurück und enteile an ihm vorbei der Schule.

Es ist ein schöner Abend, tiefblauer Himmel nach Sonnenuntergang. Eine passende Kulisse für den Epilog nach der Tragödie. Doch als ich auf den Wald zugehe, denke ich zu meinem eigenen Befremden nicht über Diggorys Tod nach oder die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords oder die Aufgabe, die vor mir liegt. Ich denke an meinen Onkel drüben im Krankenflügel, male mir den Schrecken aus, durch den er durchgehen musste und wie er sich fühlen wird, wenn er aufwacht, und lächle vor mich hin.

Wozu Betrübnis heucheln? Ob Alastor durchkommt, ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig. Er verdient nichts Besseres als das, was ihm passiert ist. Makaber genug ist es: Ich war so von der Rolle, weil ich das ganze Schuljahr in dem Glauben verbrachte, dass er jeden meiner Schritte beobachtete, dass ich mich absichtlich so weit entfernt von ihm hielt, wie es die Sitten gerade noch erlaubten.

Andernfalls – wenn wir ein richtiges verwandtschaftliches Verhältnis hätten – wäre ich wohl dahintergekommen, wie es um ihn stand. Haben wir aber nun mal nicht.

Und wessen Schuld ist das?

Meine nicht! Und wenn man ihn fragt, kann er todsicher auch nichts dazu. Und da uns offensichtlich beide keine Schuld trifft, liegt es wohl an der Natur der Dinge?

_Wie man in den Wald hineinruft, Onkel Alastor,_ spotte ich, während sich allegorischerweise das Dickicht um mich schließt.

Geschieht ihm ganz recht. Er ist ein Unglücksbote. Immer wenn Alastor da aufkreuzte, wo ich war, stand mein Leben hinterher auf dem Kopf. Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein?

Was für ein Jahr.

Ich stehe einen Moment still, gerade hinter der Apparationsgrenze und suche meine Konzentration zusammen, während ich meinen Zauberstab hervorziehe. Aber noch während ich die Worte spreche, die mich nach Little Hangleton bringen sollen, steigen die Bilder wieder vor mir auf – die Erinnerungen, die mir in den letzten Wochen und Monaten so oft bruchstückweise im Kopf herum gingen. Alastor, Karkaroff, die Crouchs– es kommt mir vor, als seien meine Dämonen das ganze Jahr auf Schritt und Tritt hinter mir hergewesen. Fast dreizehn Jahre ist die Vergangenheit tot, aber sie ist nicht das einzige, was irgendwie einen Weg zu uns zurückgefunden hat. Fast könnte ich meine Gefangenschaft in Hogwarts mit einer langen Atempause zwischen zwei Hälften eines Duells verwechseln.

Ob es wirklich so etwas gibt wie den Keim des Verderbens, eine grundlegende Finsternis, die das Leben mancher Individuen überschattet? Alastor glaubt es, das weiß ich, ohne dass er das je zu mir gesagt hätte. Vielleicht denkt er es auch nur, seit es mich in seinem Leben gibt. Seit er die Verantwortung übenehmen musste für ein Kind, an dessen Verwaisung er sich die Schuld gab.

Ich möchte nicht so weit gehen zu sagen, dass ich im Laufe der Jahre so etwas wie Verständnis für meinen Onkel entwickelt habe. Aber eine gewisses Grübeln über der Vergangenheit - über Dingen, die wir nicht mehr ungeschehen machen können - ist uns gemeinsam. Wie Alastor zeitlebens die Erinnerung an meine Eltern und wie sie starben nicht abzuschütteln vermochte, so brauche ich heute nur einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen und die Jahre fallen von mir ab, und ich sehe wieder jenen Winter vor mir. Das Blut auf der Stirn des Kindes, als ich es in Godric's Hollow vom Boden aufhob. Moody, der mich den Dementoren überließ. Lupins vor Erschöpfung aschgraues Gesicht. Alice' freundliche Augen über einer Schale Pilzsuppe im Tropfenden Kessel. "Wir allein waren ihm treu! Wir allein haben versucht, ihn zu finden!" Und schließlich Hogwarts - meine Fußspuren im Schnee, die mir den Weg zurück wiesen, als ob irgendwas von mir nie fortgewesen wäre.

Es gab eine Zeit in meinem Leben, da hätte ich auswählen können, wenn es darum ginge, eine Geschichte zu erzählen, doch jetzt gibt es keine andere mehr. Diese ist die einzige Geschichte, die ich je werde erzählen können.

**Author's Note:** Ich verspreche, das Update von "Fixsterne" wird bald da sein. Noch 2 Kapitel und der Epilog aus Peters Sicht - und dann geht es hiermit weiter, was eigentlich meine älteste Story ist.

Das nächste Kapitel von "Alles wird gut" handelt von Severus' Prozess. Er hat für die Leutchen, die über ihn zu Gericht sitzen einige Überraschungen auf Lager und Dumbledore verbürgt sich für ihn, weil sie eigentlich nicht so von seiner Unschuld überzeugt sind. Er selbst übrigens auch nicht, aber seht selbst :)


	2. 24 Dezember 1981, morgens

Disclaimer: ich war's nicht

Author's Note: ja, es wird Frühling. Das schöne Wetter inspiriert zu düsteren Geschichten :)Bin eigentlich ganz angetan von dem, wie sich das hier entwickelt, aber lest mal selber. Hoffe, dass Ihr wieder alle mit von der Partie seid - es ist ja ewig her, seit ich das erste Kapitel hier reingestellt hab. Aber Ihr kennt die Spielregeln: Alles, was ich beginne, wird auch zu einem Abschluss gebracht.

Vielen herzlichen Dank für den ersten Schub an reviews (noch von November/Dezember) an moondrow, amelie, arwen, sveni, fairy, maia, dream & cara!

Dieses Kapitel spielt (wie's der Titel schon sagt) in der Vergangenheit. Severus hat eine im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes todsichere Methode ausgetüftelt, wie er sich aus Askaban verabschieden kann. Aber Moody hat ganz andere Ideen...

24. Dezember 1981, morgens

Woher ich weiß, dass es die achte Woche ist? Keine Ahnung.

Man treibt hier in einem Meer der Verzweiflung. Noch am Tag meiner Ankunft habe ich jedes Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren, so dachte ich zumindest. Man betritt die Festung und kann sich nicht erinnern, jemals glücklich gewesen zu sein. Oder vorstellen, jemals wieder froh zu werden. Was zweifelsohne die gerechte Strafe für meine Dummheit darstellt. Dessen bin ich mir sogar noch bewusst, wenn die Dementoren über mir schwärmen. In gewisser Weise ist das eben auch das Schlimmste, doch die Auswahl an Unerträglichem ist recht groß...

„_Ich brauch keine Hilfe von dreckigen, kleinen Schlammblüterinnen wie der."_

„_Schön. In Zukunft ist es mir egal."_

_Nein, Lily, bitte geh nicht weg! Lass mich nicht allein!_

_MORSMORDRE!  
_

_„Gib uns das Kind, es ist unser!" _

_„Aus Liebe... Um dich zu beschützen. Ich habe alles aus Liebe getan..."_

„_Sie werden dich so fertigmachen, dass du hinterher nicht mehr weißt, wer du bist... „_

_Nein... ich _will _mich erinnern. Mein Name... Mein Name ist Severus..._

„_Wieder am Herumschleichen, Schniefelus?" _

_Eine Schuld ist eine Schuld ist eine Schuld ist eine Schuld._

_NEIN! Sprich das Wort nicht!_

_„Und dich verdamme ich auch, du sadistischer alter Mann."_

_Eliza... Bitte nicht. Eliza!_

_„Wie hast du das übers Herz bringen können?" _

_„Du hast gar keins! Du hast kein Herz!"_

Ein Schnitt auf jeder Seite. Sie müssen nicht tief sein, solange man längs der Ader schneidet. Quer schneiden nur Anfänger. Und es dauert nicht lange, bis dir schummerig zumute wird. Das Leben läuft einfach aus dir heraus und du trauerst ihm nicht hinterher. Weiche, wirbelnde Dunkelheit fängt dich ein und du fällst... und fällst...

_I think I'll draw a picture  
I'll draw it with a twist  
I'll draw it with a razor  
I'll draw it on my wrists  
And as I draw this picture  
A fountain will appear  
And as this fountain flows  
My problems disappear_

Jeder Muggelselbstmord hätte mit der Methode Erfolg. Da wär nichts mehr zu machen. Aber wir sind hier in Azkaban, und magische Heilung wird aufgeboten, um das Leiden der Delinquenten zu sichern.

Als ich aufwache, habe ich etwas Süßes im Mund und Schmerzen. Ich begreife nicht gleich, dass mein Versuch fehlgeschlagen ist. Ich weiß nur, es tut weh. Alles tut weh, es sind die Nebenwirkungen der Heilmagie. Doch trotz dieser Schmerzen, als sei mein Körper eine einzige Wunde, trotz des unangenehmen Klopfens in meinen Schläfen und den fest verbundenen Handgelenken, spüre ich doch, wie köstlich es ist, nicht mehr dieser Hölle ausgeliefert zu sein.

Natürlich bin ich enttäuscht, als mir klar wird, dass ich gerettet bin. Wer wäre das nicht? Aber in diesem Moment bin ich sorglos. Weil ich draußen bin. Ich liege weich. Es ist hell um mich herum und oh, so wundervoll warm. Ich hatte schon vergessen, wie sich das anfühlt. Aber dann wird mein Kopf langsam klarer und ich muss mir Gedanken machen über die Zukunft. „Warum... lasst ihr mich nicht... sterben?"

„Du bist ein Verbrecher." antwortet Alastor Moody mit harter Stimme. Ich habe die Augen geöffnet, ohne etwas zu sehen. „Du gehörst vor Gericht."

Ich lache leise vor mich hin. Neue Schmerzen. „Jetzt?"

„Heute."

Natürlich kommt Moody mich abholen. Er war es, der mich damals „eingefangen" hat, am Tag nach Halloween. Von allen Tagen, die ich mir hätte aussuchen können, um Schluss zumachen, habe ich ausgerechnet den gewählt, an dem Moody nach Askaban kommt und mich vor meine Richter schleppen will. Wenn ich es gestern oder vorgestern gemacht hätte, wäre alles zu spät gewesen, wenn sie wieder mal nach mir gesehen hätten. Großartig. Soll ich das als ein Zeichen auffassen?

Ich setze mich auf, lande fast auf dem blankgewichsten Boden der Krankenstation. Nicht in irgendeiner Krankenstation, der des Zaubereiministeriums. „Ja, und dann?" frage ich, glücklich, dass niemand versucht, mir dabei zu helfen, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Gerade jetzt wäre das mehr, als ich ertragen könnte. „Was soll das bezwecken?"

„Du warst ein Todesser. Du hast gegen jedes Strafgesetz, das die magische Gemeinschaft kennt, verstoßen. Du hast die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gegen deine Mitmenschen gerichtet. Du hast gefoltert und gemordet."

„Du vielleicht nicht!" fahre ich auf. Jede Trägheit ist ganz plötzlich aus meinem Gehirn und meinem Körper verschwunden. „Die Öffentlichkeit kannst du vielleicht darüber im Ungewissen lassen, wie du mit deinen Gegnern verfahren bist, aber wag's ja nicht, mit mir zu reden, als ob wir nicht beide wüssten, was wir getan haben."

Jemand räuspert sich im Hintergrund und ich merke zum ersten Mal, dass wir nicht allein im Raum sind. Irritiert drehe ich den Kopf und sehe mich von allen erdenklichen Leuten ausgerechnet Remus Lupin gegenüber. Er steht in der Tür, die Longbottoms im Rücken. Frank und Alice haben ausgesprochene Trauermienen aufgesetzt. Er guckt böse, sie erschüttert. Originell eigentlich – man könnte meinen, es überrascht hier jemanden, dass Askabaninsassen versucht sein könnten, sich das Leben zu nehmen.

„Was machst du für Sachen?" Als sei ich ein uneinsichtiger Teenager, der Dinge tut, die seinen Erziehungsberechtigten peinlich sind. Hätte ich meinen Zauberstab, würde ich ihnen ein Dunkles Mal ins Gesicht schleudern, aus reiner Aufsässigkeit. Die Welt lernt einfach nichts dazu, was den Umgang mit mir betrifft.

Ich stehe für sie auf der richtigen Seite, deshalb die gönnerhafte Art und kein Cruciatus, den ich eigentlich verdient hätte. Aber ich gehöre zu den Guten, schon wegen Eliza, wegen Dumbledore, wegen dem Fideliuszauber und weil ich James' Sohn unter einem Trümmerhaufen hervorgezogen habe, den ich zum Teil mitzuverantworten habe.

„So übel war's nicht," spiele ich meinen Ausflug ins Jenseits herunter. „Ich hab geträumt, dass ich pleite bin und wegen Hochverrats angeklagt und mit einem Werwolf als Verteidiger vor Gericht ziehe. Und ich wache auf, nur um festzustellen, dass ich pleite bin und wegen Hochverrats angeklagt und mit einem Werwolf als Verteidiger vor Gericht ziehe."

Remus verzieht keine Miene. Wie erschöpft er aussieht, denke ich. Und überlege... aber ich weiß nicht einmal, welches Datum wir heute haben, geschweige denn, dass ich den Stand des Mondes ausrechnen könnte. Ich kann auch Remus nicht gut danach fragen. Dabei möchte ich natürlich nichts lieber als von der Liege aufspringen und frohlocken bis mir die Tränen kommen, weil eingetreten ist, was ich mir immer ersehnt habe. Nur zu spät natürlich – wie alle Dinge, die ich nicht selbst in der Hand habe, hat auch der Untergang von James Potter und Konsorten zu lange auf sich warten lassen.

„Findest du das komisch?" fragt Frank.

„Im Moment finde ich alles komisch, was ich nicht zum Heulen finde. Das sind eben die Nachwirkungen."

Ich wollte nicht sterben, als ich mir die Pulsadern durchtrennt habe, ich wollte nicht mehr leben. Aber das ist ein Unterschied, den hier keiner begreift, ich kann mir die Mühe sparen, das in Worte zu fassen. Was zählt ist, ich bin hier, und sie sind hier, und so kann über mich Gericht gesessen werden. Von Leuten, die mich verurteilen wollen, weil sie nichts von mir wissen, und von Leuten, die mich von aller Schuld freisprechen wollen, weil sie auch nichts von mir wissen. Zu Voldemorts Füßen war mir nicht so elend wie angesichts dieser von Gryffindors bevölkerten Gerechtigkeitsmaschine.

Es ist nun mal nicht so, dass nach beinah 6 Jahren in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords noch irgendwelcher Respekt vor Gesetzeshütern im Allgemeinen oder Auroren im Besonderen vorhanden wäre. Familie hingegen ist etwas anderes. Moody hat eine Macht über mich, die mit seinem und meinem Beruf nicht das geringste zu tun hat. Sehr jung komme ich mir in seiner Gegenwart vor. Unsicher. Durchschaubar. Das macht mich aggressiv und das darf ich jetzt nicht sein.

Was Remus Lupin angeht, so bedarf es wie üblich nur seiner bloßen Gegenwart, um mich auf die Palme zu bringen. Ein Wunder, dass ich die Nerven behalte, allein mit ihm und den Wachen auf dem Flur, während wir darauf warten, dass mein Fall aufgerufen wird. Er sieht übel aus. In seinem mitgenommenen Zustand erinnert er mich an eine magere, abgerissene Katze, die doch immer wieder auf die Füße fällt. Denn natürlich war er es, der als einziger davongekommen ist. Seine Welt liegt in Trümmern, so dass er sich jetztt an den unglaublichsten Dingen freuen kann – wie zum Beispiel, dass ich meinen Selbstmordversuch überlebt habe. Zumindest gewinne ich diesen Eindruck, als ich den Fehler mache, ihn für einen Augenblick direkt anzusehen. Aber der Moment geht vorbei und sie bringen mich nach drinnen, in den Saal Nummer 9.

Ich kann einen schmerzhaften Laut nicht unterdrücken, als die Ketten sich um meine malträtierten Handgelenke schlingen, und sofort lockern sie sich wieder und wandern ein bisschen meine Arme hinauf, um mich dort zu fesseln. Beinah lächle ich über die zarte Rücksichtnahme. Blut dringt durch, rote Blüten, die auf dem weißen Verband aufgehen, aber niemand kommt, um die Sache zu richten.

Gefasst lehne ich mich zurück und blickte zu meinen Richtern auf. Der Teil meiner Person, der sich am liebsten vor ihnen auf die Knie werfen und sie anflehen würde, Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen und mich nicht wieder in diese Hölle zu schicken, verhält sich still, nun da es soweit ist. Gut. Ich habe befürchtet, die Angst würde mich in meinem Entschluss wanken machen. Ich verdiene diese Verurteilung, vielleicht sogar die Strafe – obwohl ein objektives moralisches Empfinden sie für jeden unmöglich macht. Sogar für Sirius Black, würde ich sagen, wenn mich jemand nach meiner Meinung fragen würde, was natürlich keiner tut.

„Sind Sie Severus Dragan Snape, Sohn von Alexander Snape und Ada Moody, geboren am 27. Oktober 1959 in Wicken Fen, Cambridgeshire?"

Ich bestätige es.

„Sie sind angeklagt, seit dem Jahre 1976 in den Diensten..."

_Spart euch die Litanei,_ würde ich gerne brüllen. _Wir wissen ja wohl alle, warum wir hier sind._ Doch mit selbstquälerischem Vergnügen lausche ich der langen Liste meiner mutmaßlichen und wahrscheinlichen Vergehen. Eins übler als das andere. Beweisen können sie leider überhaupt nichts davon. Aber das soll mich nicht stören.

„Sie plädieren?"

„Schuldig."

Der Saal explodiert buchstäblich, als alle gleichzeitig, so schien es, aufsprangen, gestikulierten und wild durcheinanderreden. Paradoxerweise erspähe ich gerade jetzt den einen Ruhepol in der Menge. Mir schräg gegenüber sitzt mein ehemaliger Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, zusammen mit Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall und meinem Onkel Alastor. Dumbledores halbmondförmige Brillengläser reflektieren das düstere Licht des Gerichtssaals, als er mir kurz und eigenartig feierlich zunickt. Aus den Augenwinkeln fange ich einen Blick meines Onkels auf. Der überlegt vermutlich gerade, ob ich vielleicht unzurechnungsfähig bin und er's die ganzen Jahre nicht gemerkt hat.

„Ruhe!" dröhne der Grichtsdiener. „Ruhe!"

Ich wende meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Crouch zu, und das tun auch alle anderen.

„In welchen Punkten der Anklage?"

„In allen." Ich bin furchtlos. Plötzlich genieße ich den Tumult, die fassungslosen Gesichter der Jury, die entschlossenen meiner Fürsprecher. Das muss das erste Mal überhaupt sein, dass ein verdächtigter Todesser hier rein kommt und sagt: „Ja, ich war's." Die Zeugenaussagen – Remus, die Longbottoms, Professor Dumbledore – untermauern und untergraben mein Schuldeingeständnis zugleich. Ich sehe ihnen zu, wie sie um mich kämpfen. Sie sind stark, wo ich schwach bin, schwach, wo ich stark bin. Das ist vielleicht die richtige Mischung, um mich hier rauszubringen. Und dann erteilt man mir das Wort.

Ich erzähle die ganze verdammte Geschichte, mit ihren sämtlichen Drehungen und Wendungen. Und sie lassen mich einfach reden, mein dankbares Publikum. Man kann es ihnen nicht verdenken. Jahre des Terrors und sie wissen immer noch genausoviel oder sowenig darüber, was in den Köpfen ihrer Peiniger vor sich geht wie ganz zu Anfang. Und meine Geschichte ist, das kann ich sogar selbst beurteilen, keine alltägliche und hat deswegen einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert. Ich muss tatsächlich aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht verzettle. Crouch beugt dem mit knappen, detailgenauen Fragen vor.

„Welche der Unverzeihlichen Flüche haben Sie angewandt während Sie in seinen Diensten standen?"

„Imperius und den tödlichen Fluch."

„Cruciatus niemals?"

„Nicht an Menschen."

„An Muggeln auch nicht?"

„Die zähle ich in der Tat auch zu den menschlichen Lebensformen." sage ich trocken. Leises Lachen und Gehüstel im Publikum.

„Ruhe bitte! Wann und an wem haben Sie welchen Unverzeihlichen Fluch zum ersten Mal benutzt?"

„26. Oktober 1974." Oh, an dem Tag war ich gut drauf.

„Imperius." Natürlich, was auch sonst? Damit fangen alle an.

„An einem Mitschüler von mir names James Potter."

„_James?" Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn beim Vornamen nannte und der sanfte Tonfall nach allem, was heute schon vorgefallen war, hätte ihn argwöhnisch machen müssen. Er drehte sich um, ungeduldig, in seiner üblichen Was-kostet-die-Welt-Haltung und blickte meinen Zauberstab entlang._

„_Imperio!"_

_Vermutlich hatte er gedacht, Schniefelus würde es keine fünzig Schritte vom Lehrerzimmer entfernt nicht wagen, ihn zu verhexen. Recht hatte er. Die Zeit für Hexereien war vorbei. Anders als er konnte ich mehr tun, als ein Spektakel für die Massen inszenieren._

„Was war der Anlass?" Merlin steh mir bei, von allen Leuten hab ich anno dazumal ausgerechnet dem auf so tragische Weise verschiedenen James Potter etwas angetan. Kein gutes Führungszeugnis.

„Eine Andeutung, die er kurz zuvor gemacht hatte."

_„Mörderkind!"_

_Die gute Nachricht war, dass Evan und Rodolphus direkt neben mir standen und mich gewaltsam daran hindern konnten, Potter sofort die Eingeweide rauszureißen, wie er es verdient hätte._

_Die schlechte Nachricht war, dass Potter unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum stand, als er mich so nannte. Alle, die dort waren an jenem Nachmittag und ihn gehört hatten, wussten das. Er konnte nicht lügen, also selbst wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, was er sagte, so musste er doch zumindest glauben, dass es stimmte._

_Jemand musste es ihm erzählt haben. Und ich musste wissen, wer so etwas sagte über meine Eltern. Deshalb Imperius._

„Ich wollte die Wahrheit herausfinden."

„Und der letzte?"

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung?"

„Welcher Unverzeihliche Fluch an wem zuletzt?"

Unwillkürlich suche ich Alice' Blick, selbst kann ich es nicht sagen. Sie steht auf, erklärt die Geschehnisse an meiner statt. Sie schildert die Ereignisse der Nacht vom 14. auf den 15. September 1981. Und in dem Zusammenhang fällt er dann schließlich, der bewusste Name, und zieht Gemurmel nach sich. Sie ist nicht vergessen. Die Heldin des Widerstandes, der Leitstern ganzer Generationen von zukünftigen Auroren. Die Nadel im Heuhaufen, soweit es meine Geschichte hier betrifft.

„Professor Dumbledores Enkeltochter?" fragt Crouch, als bestünde irgendein Zweifel, wer Eliza McKinnon ist. „Wie passt sie in Ihre Geschichte?"

„Sie war mein Kontakt. Dumbledore hat sie angewiesen, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten, nachdem ich einmal meine Identität enthüllt hatte."

„Sie hat Ihnen einfach so vertraut?"

„_Ich liebe dich! Merlin sei mein Zeuge, dass es so ist!" Sie hielt meine Handglenke gepackt, als fürchtete sie, ich könnte sie von mir stoßen, wenn sie mich gehen ließ. _

„_Nicht näher!" stöhnte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Schmerzen, oh Gott. Die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs, dem ich keine Stunde zuvor ausgesetzt gewesen war, war nichts im Vergleich zu den Qualen, die mir ihre Tränen verursachten. „Wenn du mich liebst, dann tu dir das nicht an. Halt dich fern von mir. Ich bin verdammt."_

„_Dann bin ich es auch!" schrie sie mit einer Wildheit, die ich an ihr noch nie erlebt hatte, nicht einmal im Kampf. „Hab ich nicht auch gefoltert und gemordet!"_

„_Nein, hör auf..." Auf dem kalten Stein wo wir voreinanderkauerten, uns aneinanderklammerten, weinte ich um ihre verlorene Unschuld, wenn ich schon um meine eigene nicht weinen konnte._

„Das musste sie nicht," sage ich leise. „Es genügte ihr, dass ihr Großvater und die Longbottoms mir vertrauten."

Sie schweigen, warten auf mehr. Doch ich bin das Herumgestochere in meinem Hirn plötzlich Leid.

„Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen," tue ich mit einer Stimme wie zersplittertes Glas kund. „und alles weitere geht Sie nichts an. Ich habe mich als Teenager einer terroristischen Organisation angeschlossen – nicht aus Idealismus, sondern aus Neugier, wie weit ich gehen konnte. Ich wollte das Böse mit aller Gewalt – festzustellen, dass ich innerlich nicht dazu fähig war, hat meinem Selbstbild einen Schlag versetzt, von dem es sich nicht mehr erholt hat.

Nachdem ich unvorstellbare Verbrechen für meinen Herrn, Dessen Name Nicht Genannt Werden Darf, begangen hatte, wechselte ich die Seiten zu einem Zeitpunkt, als alles auf Seinen Sieg hindeutete. Ich begann, mithilfe der Okklumentik als Spion für Albus Dumbledore zu arbeiten. Er und die Seinen waren nicht immer in der Lage, die notwendigen Maßnahmen zu treffen, um aus den von mir beschafften Informationen den größtmöglichen Nutzen zu ziehen, daher vermag ich unmöglich einzuschätzen, inwiefern meine Tätigkeit dem Ministerium und dem Phönixorden genutzt hat.

Schaut mich an, ich bin 22 und sehe aus wie 40. Ich bin müde, meine Damen und Herren. Der Gedanke, nach Askaban zurückzukehren, verursacht mir unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen. Die Aussicht, mein Leben wieder selbst verwalten zu müssen, weckt in mir den Wunsch nach einem Dauerkoma. Das war das Schlusswort in dieser Sache, fürchte ich. Die Vorstellung ist zuende, und jetzt macht von mir aus, was ihr wollt."

Stille folgt dieser unglaublichen Impertinenz seitens des Angeklagten – und in diese Stille hinein dringt das Klirren der Ketten, die sich urplötzlich von meinen Armen gelöst haben. Na, wunderbar. Ich hebe den Kopf, sehe meine Jury an, deren Mitglieder so rasch es geht wie professionelle Miene zum emotionalen Spiel machen, doch es ist zu spät. Ich habe das Mitleid auf ihren Gesichtern gesehen.

„Wenn niemand mehr etwas hinzuzufügen hat, bitte ich die Jury abzustimmen," lässt sich Crouch erneut vernehmen. „Wer gegen eine Verurteilung ist, hebe die Hand!"

Eine merkwürdige Formulierung. Ich weiß, dass in solchen Fällen grundsätzlich gefragt wird, wer _für_ eine Haftstrafe in Askaban ist. Und meine Schuld ist zweifelsfrei bewiesen, daran ändern auch die Dinge nichts, die ich im Auftrag des Phönixordens getan habe. Sie können mich nicht freisprechen, denke ich mit einem fast verzweifelten Blick auf die vielen erhobenen Hände. Als ich den Kopf sinken lasse und ihn in den befreiten Händen vergrabe, hält man es sicher für Erleichterung.

Author's Note: Und, hat's ein bisschen gefallen? ;) Das nächste Kapitel spielt wieder in der Gegenwart und führt uns nach Little Hangelton... Feedback wär traumhaft!


	3. II

**Disclaimer:** in alter Frische

**Author's Note:** Da wärn wir wieder. Hey, das freut mich, dass so viele neue Leser dazugekommen sind und dass es Euch so gut gefällt wie mir :)

Heißen Dank an **cardie, meta, darkshadowdancer, chambermaid, hem hem, hildegardis, fairy, knuddelmuff und fabula**. Ich tu mein Bestes, um alle Fragen zu beantworten.

**Meta:** Du hast nichts überlesen. Wie Eliza umgekommen ist, habe ich noch nicht erzählt, in keiner meiner Geschichten. Aber es wird in den folgnden Kapiteln aufgeklärt.

**Fairy:** Snape-und-Moody-Interaktionen wirds noch jede Menge geben, besonders im letzten Teil.

**Fabula:** Ich denk, das ist bei Snape ein echtes Problem - er hat die Seiten gewechselt und als Wiedergutmachung spioniert. Ob sich das moralisch ausgleicht, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob Snape seine Sünden als vergeben betrachtet - aber ich glaub's fast nicht.

So, weiter gehts.

II.

_Children lying in their bed.  
Just remember what your mother said.  
Don't you worry, don't you cry.  
Little back flowers grow in the sky.  
In the sky. _

Make a promise, cross your heart.  
King's vow that we'll never part.  
Sign in blood and hope to die.  
Little black flowers grow in the sky.  
In the sky.

Chris Isaak

Das Brennen des Dunklen Mals hat kaum nachgelassen seit ich es am frühen Abend zum ersten Mal in vierzehn Jahren wieder deutlich habe spüren können. Nach dem, was Potter über sein Zusammentreffen mit Ihm hat verlauten lassen, erklärt sich der anhaltende Schmerz auch von selbst. Sie haben den Jungen entkommen lassen und nun werden sie dafür bestraft.  
Natürlich habe ich nicht fühlen können, wie Er zum Streich gegen sie ausholte, doch so etwas wie eine emotionale Brücke ist nach all der Zeit zweifellos noch vorhanden. Und in Askaban werden sie lächeln, weil sie den lebendigen Zorn des Gebieters spüren können...

Aus all diesen Gründen fällt es mir nicht schwer, meinen wiedererstandenen Herrn ausfindig zu machen. Ich bin noch niemals hiergewesen, obwohl der Ort eines gewissen historischen Reizes nicht entbehrt. Ich sehe den Friedhof, von dem Potter junior vorhin gesprochen hat. Auf einem Hügel in einiger Entfernung ragt das Haus auf. Hier versuchte Lord Voldemort die Spuren seines Muggelerbes auszulöschen. Ich stelle mir den achtzehnjährigen Tom vor, wie er wenige Tage nach seinem Schulabschluss hierher Apparierte, um diese letzte Rechnung mit der Muggelwelt zu begleichen, bevor er mit Minerva zum Kontinent aufbrach. Wo war mein Vater zu diesem Zeitpunkt, hatten sie sich bereits verabschiedet? Wo waren Onkel Alastor und meine damals zwölfjährige Mutter? Und die vielen anderen, die ihre Sünden an ihre Kinder, an uns, weiterreichten: Nathaniel Potter. Ariel Rosier. Tristan Malfoy. Elladora Black, damals noch Seeley. Einen Moment schaudere ich bei der Vorstellung der Gewalten, denen sie uns ausgeliefert haben. Doch es geht vorbei. Mit einem raschen Schritt, zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal nehmend, stehe ich vor der Tür des Riddlehauses.

"Wie mein Herz klopft," denke ich und schelte mich gleich darauf in Gedanken einen Idioten. Was soll es auch sonst tun? Was soll ich denn auch sonst tun als beten, dass der Herzschlag diese Nacht überdauern möge? Ich kehre in die Mitte der Menschen zurück, die mich zu dem gemacht haben, was ich bin, Verrat unter den Händen, Lügen auf der gespaltenen Zunge. Ein Kunsttück liegt vor mir, wie ich es noch nie fertiggebracht habe und soweit mir bekannt auch niemand sonst. Ich muss Ihn, Dessen Name Nicht Genannt Werden Darf, davon überzeugen, dass ich nach vierzehn Jahren, die ich in der Hut von Albus Dumbledore verbracht und keinen Finger gerührt habe, um Ihn zu finden, noch immer würdig bin, zu Seinem Innersten Kreis gezählt zu werden, seinen engsten Vertrauten. Unter diesen Umständen wird doch wohl mein Herz noch ein bisschen klopfen dürfen! denke ich trotzig, als die Tür mit einem Knarren vor mir aufschwingt.

"Du kommst spät." Innozentius Avery steht auf der Schwelle. Feuerrotes Haar und leichenblasse Haut. Noch bleicher, als ich es seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren von ihm gewohnt bin. Die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatusfluchs vermutlich. Ich bin erleichtert und irritiert zugleich, ihn zuerst zu sehen.

"In Hogwarts ist es etwas hektisch im Moment." Wir tauschen ein unfrohes Grinsen. Er bittet mich mit einer Kopfbewegung herein. Am Ende des Flurs sind gedämpfte Schreie zu hören. Dass Avery mir einmal zu Voldemort vorangehen würde, hätte ich mir auch nie träumen lassen. Wir waren immer auf einer Ebene, er hat das Mal sogar später bekommen als ich. Im Nachhinein ist es natürlich leicht zu sagen, wir beiden waren von jeher die Halbherzigen in unserer Clique, Evan und Florence die Passionierten, Rodolphus und Bellatrix die Fanatischen. So hat sich die Sache auch entwickelt: zwei sind tot, zwei in Askaban, Avery und mich hat man damals freigeprochen. Wir beide sind die Überlebenden, aneinander gebunden durch die toten Freunde, die Schrecken früherer Jahre, die wir zusammen durchlebt haben, und die seit damals unausgesprochen zwischen uns hängende Frage, wo der jeweils andere eigentlich war an jenem Tag im Dezember 1981, als die Lestranges versuchten, die Wahrheit aus den Longbottoms herauszufoltern...

In der Theorie macht ihn das zu meinem besten Freund und einzigen wirklichen Vertrauten. Mit der Praxis hapert es dabei allerdings ein bisschen. Ich hatte in den letzten vierzehn Jahren insgesamt gesehen mehr Kontakt zu Lupin als zu ihm. Das sagt eigentlich alles, auch wenn der Trank dabei eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle spielt. Die Wahrheit ist, ich kann Avery ohne die anderen nur schwer ertragen. Nicht nur, weil ein Teil von mir sogar in diesem Augenblick nichts lieber will, als dass 1975 ist und ich mit Evan und Florence im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und den Quidditchpokal polieren kann. Es ist seine exaltierte Persönlichkeit, mit der ich ohne einen Ausgleich (sei es in Form von Evan oder Rodolphus oder Bellatrix) kaum fertigwerde. In der Clique machte das nichts. Ich schätze, wir alle hatten Eigenarten an uns, mit denen Außenstehende nicht klargekommen wären, die wir aber aneinander neutralisierten.

Bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam und Teil der Bande wurde, so scheint mir, habe ich nie jemanden geliebt. Die Erinnerung an meine Eltern war mir abhanden gekommen, weil die Wahrheit so schwer zu ertragen gewsen wäre. Mein Onkel Alastor... nun, der disqualifizierte sich durch sein ewiges Misstrauen und seine Sebstgerechtigkeit von allein. Andere Menschen hatten in meiner Kindheit keine Bedeutung. Wirkliche Nähe lernte ich erst in Slytherin kennen. Um dieser Vertrautheit willen kooperierte ich mit Evans Schwermutsanfällen, Florences Jähzorn und Averys theatralischen Überspanntheiten.

Ich vergesse dabei keine Sekunde, dass ich über die Mörder von Menschen spreche, die ich geliebt habe. Es ist nur so, dass ich sie zuerst geliebt habe. Aber ich leide Avery nicht länger. Vielleicht ändert es sich nun wieder, da die Befreiung von Bellatrix und Rodophus nicht mehr lange auf sich wird warten lassen...

Jemand tritt vor uns aus der Tür am Ende des Flurs. Die Schreie sind für kurze Zeit lauter zu hören. Ich meine, die Stimme zu kennen, aber sie ist vom Schmerz so verzerrt, dass ich sie nicht zweifelsfrei identifizieren kann. Außerdem bin ich abgelenkt, um das mindeste zu sagen. "Werden wir noch erwartet?" fragt Avery.

Der Mann ist klein und untersetzt, leicht fettleibig, um es genau zu sagen. Er hat eine Halbglatze und schwammige, sehr blasse Haut. Sein ganzer Aufzug zeugt von Vernachlässigung. Das machen zwölf Jahre in Rattengestalt aus einem.

Ich starre, wobei ich nicht weiß, was mich mehr verblüfft: Peter Pettigrew lebendig und wohlauf unter Todessern - oder die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Avery ihn um Auskunft angeht. Peter kann mich nicht ansehen. Er begegnet meinem Blick, versucht ein zaghaftes Lächeln und schlägt die wässrigen blauen Augen nieder. Ja, er hat immer schlauer sein wollen als ich, als wir alle. Jetzt hat er es geschafft - ich muss einsehen, dass ich ihm auf den Leim gegangen bin. Und doch dieser verschämte Blick. Er kann mit diesem Erfolg nichts anfangen. Merlin, was für eine Kreatur! Skrupellos, wo er die Nerven verlieren, übersensibel, wo er knallhart sein sollte. Wenn ich eins noch schlechter vertragen kann als unreife Arschlöcher ohne Verantwortungsgefühl wie Sirius Black, dann winselnde Waschlappen wie Pettigrew, die nicht einmal zu dem stehen können, was sie getan haben. Die Erinnerung schlägt über mir zusammen.

Ich sehe James in Dumbledores Büro sitzen, die Brille in der Hand un die Fingersitzen gegen die Nasenwurzel gepresst, als der erste Zorn verraucht war und er sich der Erkenntnis stellen musste, dass wir recht hatten und einer seiner drei besten Freunde dabei war, ihn ans Messer zu liefern.

Ich sehe Lily bei der Faustuspreisvereihung, als unsere Namen genannt wurden und wir gemeinsam von unseren Plätzen aufsprangen, ich ihr lächelnd unter Kollegen die Hand reichen wollte und sie mir kurzentschlossen die Arme um den Hals warf.

Ich sehe Peter über Averys Schulter hinweg und bekomme unwiderstehlich Lust, gleich hier und jetzt ein für alle Mal Schluss mit ihm zu machen. Er ist es. Jeder Zug Peter Wurmschwanz Pettigrew, der schon als Kind seine Erregung nur mühsam zurückhalten konnte, wenn andere gequält wurden. Selber Hand anzulegen, fehlte ihm ja schon immer der Mumm - wie auch das Talent, was das betrifft. Ob Peter sich je Gedanken gemacht hat, wie sein Leben ausgesehen hätte, wenn er ein bisschen intelligenter gewesen wäre und es bei ihm für Slytherin gereicht hätte? Ob er gewusst hat, dass ihn nur ein bizarres Geschick davor gerettet hat, bei Potters und Blacks Aufmerksamkeiten meinen Platz einzunehmen? Es muss ihm klar gewesen sein. Und aus diesem Wissen erwuchsen die Furcht fallengelassen zu werden, der stille Hass, der ihn schließlich dazu trieb, James in den Rücken zu fallen.

Poetische Gerechtigkeit eigentlich. Ich denke, die meisten Leute, die beide gekannt haben, würden mir beipflichten, dass ein solcher Verrat keinem besseren hätte passieren können als James Potter von Peter Pettigrews Hand. Was mich fertigmacht, sind zwei Dinge: Erstens, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe, diese ganze Scharade rechtzeitig zu durchschauen. Und zweitens, dass Lily nicht verschont wurde. Wenn Peter James vernichten wollte, hätten sich tausende Möglichkeiten geboten. Lily und das Kind hätten nicht mit hineingezogen werden müssen.  
Aber das ist natürlich der springende Punkt: Peter entwickelte keinen Plan, er hatte keine Eigeninitiative bei diesem Mord. Er kroch einfach nur vor dem, der die meiste Macht hatte - wie er es schon immer getan hat. Und es bis heute tut.

Ein Silberschimmer blendet meine Augen, als Pettigrew zur Tür hin gestikuliert. Sieh an. Das Blut eines vertrauten Dieners ist nötig, unter anderem, für eine Wiederbelebung. Er muss ihm die Hand abgesenst haben - und hat ihm eine aus Silber gegeben. Das Werwölfen den Tod bringt. Ich kann ein trockenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Es ist Sirius, dessentwegen Pettigrew sich meiner Meinung nach Sorgen machen muss. Er hat das doppelte Temperament und die gewalttätige Ader im Vergleich zu Lupin.

Avery nickt mir zu und tritt vor mit durch die Tür. Fluchlicht schlägt uns entgegen. Cruciatus. Ich hole tief Luft. Und dann kehre ich heim.

Na, wie hats Euch gefallen?

Das nächste Kapitel gibt's hoffentlich bis Ende der Woche. Beinhaltet Schnee, Pilzsuppe, Heiligabend bei Longbottoms, kleine Kinder und große Tragödien.


	4. 24 Dezember 1981, mittags

**Disclaimer: **ich war's nicht

**Author's Note: **"seufz" Ich wünschte wirklich, das hier ginge schneller. Aber die Uni hat wieder angefangen und ich bin schon wieder mit Arbeit eingedeckt. Ich versprech aber, das ich mein Bestes tun werde, damit das hier bald komplett ist. Ich bin froh, dass Ihr mich weiterhin alle so toll unterstützt. DANKE!

**arwen: **Lucius, Lily und James werde ich wie gesagt alle 3 in ein und derselben Geschihcte erzählen lassen. Aber ich freu mich auch schon wahnsinnig drauf :)

**maia:** kein Problem :) Ich hoffe, die neue Geschichte wird so ein schönes Epos wie der "Erlkönig".

**knuddelmuff:** Danke! "lacht" tut mir Leid, dass es immer so ein Nervenkitzel ist. Ich streng mich auch an, wieder schneller abzudaten.

**chambermaid:** Danke fürs Peter-Kompliment :) Ichhab mir über ihn auch ziemlich viele Gedanken gemacht.

**meta: **In der neuen Geschichte werde ich nochmal 3 verschiedene Peter-Portraits liefern - aus Lilys, James' und Lucius' Sicht eben. Ich denke, das wird ein Heidenspaß :) Ist das wahr, berührt Lupin Silber im 5. Band? Daran kann ich mich überhaupt nicht erinnern "confusion" Muss ich nochmal nachlesen. Ich bin mir jedenfalls ziemlich sicher, dass ich mal irgendwo - nicht unbedingt bei JKR - gelesen habe, dass Werwölfe kein Silber ertragen können.

So. Auf ein Neues. Seveus' erstes Treffen mit seiner Kleinen - und der Anfang vom Ende für die Longbottoms.

24. Dezember 1981, mittags

Mit einemmal sind Leute da, man hilft mir aus dem Stuhl, kümmert sich um meine Handgelenke. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, um aus meiner Lethargie aufzuschrecken und festzustellen, dass es nicht mein Onkel ist, der mir zu Hilfe kommt. Dumm von mir, dergleichen so selbstverständlich anzunehmen. Warum sollte er, nach allem was war...? Es sind meine alten Lehrer. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie alle da sind. Aber würde ich nicht auch den Prozess gegen einen ehemaligen Schüler von mir sehen wollen? Ich frage mich, wieviele sie schon mitangesehen haben. Ich bin so schwach auf den Beinen, ich würde zusammenklappen, wenn Minerva nicht meinen Ellbogen stützte. Mehr als alles andere wünschte ich, Professor Karkarova hier zu sehen, doch damit hat ja alles angefangen. In gewisser Weise ist sie deshalb bei mir. Ich weigere mich, nach Alastor Ausschau zu halten. Ich weiß auch so, er muss enttäuscht sein, wie die Sache hier ausgegangen ist. Wenn er etwas hasst, dann wenn Leute, die offensichtlich schuldig sind, straffrei ausgehen. Dumbledore, der sich so vehement für mich eingesetzt hat, gönne ich gleichfalls keinen Blick.

Meine eigene Generation stößt dazu, Remus, Alice und Frank. Es ist erst kurz nach Mittag, stellt sich heraus, als wir das Ministerium verlassen. Ich weigere mich, dort zu essen, obwohl ich mittlerweile vor Hunger fast krepiere. Es wimmelt da einfach von Leuten, denen ich jetzt nicht über den Weg laufen muss. Wenn mich heute noch jemand auch nur schief anblinzelt, könnte ich für nichts garantieren. Das Schneetreiben, das ich früh morgens vom Fenster aus beobachtet habe, während ich darauf wartete, dass mein Fall aufgerufen wird, hat noch zugenommen, als wir in der Winkelgasse ankommen. Ich bin hin- und hergerissen zwischen meinem knurrenden Magen und dem schlichten Wunsch, für eine Weile als freier Mann frische Luft zu atmen. Mir gefällt, was ich sehe: eine weiche, weiße Decke, die noch die grauenvollsten Dinge für eine kleine Weile erträglich machen wird. Doch um in der Kälte vor mich hin zu philosophieren, müsste ich allein sein.

Im Tropfenden Kessel herrscht reger Betrieb, als wir eintreten, doch Frank schafft es irgendwie einen freien Tisch für uns zu ergattern. Ich sehe auf meine Hände: die Haut ist so bleich, dass sie gelblich scheint. Die Fingernägel sind blau vor Kälte. Als sie mich nach Askaban hineinschafften, war ich überzeugt, mir würde niemals mehr warmwerden. Jetzt sitze ich hier - in der Winkelgasse, an einem Tisch mit lauter Gryffindors - und löffle Pilzsuppe. Ein unwirkliches Gefühl. Bis die Suppenschüsseln halb leer sind, will kein richtiges Gespräch in Gang kommen, wofür ich im Grunde dankbar bin. Ich habe mein ganzes Innenleben an einem Morgen ausbreiten müssen, und der Tag ist noch nicht zuende. Ich weiß, was mir bevorsteht, sobald wir von hier aufbrechen. Ich weiß es und sehne mich danach und fürchte mich zugleich davor. Daher will ich lieber erst von den Tragödien anderer Menschen hören. Ich lasse den Löffel in die halbleere Schüssel zurücksinken und frage in die Runde: "Was war in Godric's Hollow? Ist es so gewesen, wie ich denke?"

Das bewirkt, dass auch die anderen ihre Mahlzeit unterbrechen. Alice und Frank tauschen einen raschen Blick. Nur Lupin scheint die Frage auszublenden. Still blickt er durch die nicht eben saubere Fensterscheibe ins Schneegestöber. Frank macht eine unbestimmte Handbewegung. "Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen, was du nicht sowieso schon weißt. Sie hatten einen Fideliuszauber. Sirius Black war der Geheimniswahrer." Er verlagert unruhig sein Gewicht. "Pettigrew hat ihn noch vor uns gefunden. Er wollte Lily und James rächen, aber natürlich war Black schneller." Black heißt er von jetzt an. Er. der so viele Jahre Sirius für sie alle war. "Er hat die ganze Straße in die Luft gejagt. Außer Pettigrew sind noch zwölf Muggel gestorben."

Ich werde jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich es von Anfang an gesagt habe. James ist nicht hier, doch er würde wissen, dass ich es von Anfang gesagt habe. "Ist er in Askaban?" frage ich fast verträumt.

"Black? Ja," sagt Alice. "Lebenslänglich."

"Wann war der Prozess?"

"Wir haben uns gedacht - er braucht keinen."

Dergleichen schockiert mich nun längst nicht mehr. So geht es seit langem zu. Verurteilungen im stillen Kämmerlein statt vor Gericht, der Einsatz der Unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht nur im Kampf, sondern auch bei Verhören. Wir alle erinnern uns wohl noch an Crouchs berühmte Rede vom Herbst 1978, in der er forderte, "Feuer mit Feuer" zu bekämpfen. Und das wurde dann getan. Und die meisten Auroren hießen das scharfe Vorgehen gut und beteiligten sich daran. Auch Eliza. Nach manchen Verhören unter dem Einsatz von Cruciatus konnte es vorkommen, dass beide - der Verdächtige und die Inspektorin - flennend in einer Ecke lagen. Mit dem Unterschied, dass Elizas Tränen niemand sehen durfte. Zuviel Mitgefühl mit Pack wie uns hätte ihr beruflich das Genick gebrochen.

Ich sehe in die Gesichter meiner Tischnachbarn. Zwei von ihnen sind Auroren, ein weiterer hat die entsprechende Ausbildung. Zusammen mit Eliza gemacht übrigens. Ich habe die Longbottoms nie in Aktion erlebt, obwohl jede Menge unschöne Geschichten über ihre "engagierten Methoden" kursierten, wenn der Tagesprophet wieder mal eine Titelstory über einen ihrer spektakulären Erfolge gebracht hatte. Darüber wurde in der Öffentlichkeit natürlich nicht gesprochen, das hätte die Moral der Zauberergemeinschaft untergraben. Und so habe ich nie erfahren, wieviel davon tatsächlich wahr war.

"Es tut mir nicht Leid um Black," gibt Frank bekannt. "Das einzige, was mir Leid tut, ist, dass wir's nicht geschafft haben, den Rest von diesem Pack festzunageln."

Es dauert einen Moment, bis mir klar wird, dass er sich auf den Rest der Familie bezieht. "Ihr habt sie festnehmen lassen?"

Alice nickt. "Wir hatten die ganze Familie vorübergehend in Gewahrsam. Wir konnten ja nicht wissen, wer Kontakt zu ihm hatte. Wahrscheinlich aber alle."

Frank legt den Arm um sie. "Ich weiß noch, wie Black damals bei Ordenstreffen immer über seine Cousinen geredet hat. Wie er uns um jeden Preis

Die Züge seiner Frau verfinstern sich. "Bei denen wusste man aber hundertprozentig, dass sie Rassisten sind. Sie haben nie ein Hehl daraus gemacht. Böses Blut allesamt. und der Junge war auch nicht besser. Es hieß damals immer, dass Black sich von seiner Familie losgesagt hätte, weil er deren rassistische Vorurteile nicht mehr ertragen konnte."

"Keine schlechte Tarnung", stimme ich. All die Jahre hat er wie die andern gebrüllt, _Nieder mit Voldemort, _und zum Schluss lässt er sich erwischen. "Dass man sich in den Menschen so täuschen kann," sage ich nur halb schadenfroh. Auch ich habe schließlich Verrat an meinen Freunden begangen - und bin verraten worden. Frank beschließt an der Stelle, dass wir noch eine Runde Getränke brauchten. Er steht auf und stößt im Gedränge mit einem hellhaarigen, sommersprossigen Jungen zusammen, der erschrocken sein Butterbier ausbalanciert, Frank aber gleich freundlich anlächelt.

„Barty!" Frank lacht. „Tut mir echt Leid! Was machst du hier? Komm, setz dich zu uns." Er organisiert noch einen Stuhl. Barty Crouch junior – denn so gering die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem hochdekorierten Vater auch sein mag, mir wird schlagartig klar, dass das hier Crouchs Sohn sein muss – lässt sich mir gegenüber nieder. Er ist noch ein Junge: grüne Augen, rötlichblondes Haar und Sommersprossen. Ich sehe ihn an und fühle mich alt. Uralt. Alice reicht ihm die Hand über die Tischplatte.

"Was machst du denn hier?"

"Meine Mutter schickt mich, ich soll Vater holen."

"Aber für heute nachmittag sind noch Prozesse angesetzt."

"Ach?" Seine Laune scheint etwas zu sinken. "Das wusste ich nicht."

"Es wird bestimmt nicht lange dauern," fällt Frank beruhigend ein und stellt das frische Butterbier vor uns ab. "Du kannst ja mit uns rüber zum Ministerium kommen und dort auf deinen Vater warten."

"Okay." Er sucht sichtlich nach etwas, das ihn von diesen trüben Aussichten ablenkt und findet mich. Er weiß, wer ich bin und ich erinnere mich an ihn, er war mit uns in Slytherin. Vier Klassen unter uns. Es ist nicht auszumachen, was er denkt, wenn er mich ansieht. Seine Augen sind komplett ausdruckslos. Er ist Crouchs Sohn, ja. Aber er war auch in Slytherin, ist praktisch mit uns als Vorbildern großgeworden. Und ich wäre überrascht, wenn Barty Crouch senior sich als guter Vater herausstellen würde.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was das soll," seufzt Alice. "Ausgerechnet heute drücken sie uns noch diese ganzen Verhandlungen rein, als ob es nichts Wichtigeres gäbe."

"Womit willst du dann den Rest deines Lebens verbringen, wenn nicht damit, die alten Feinde hinter Gitter zu stecken?"

„Severus," sagt Alice leicht vorwurfsvoll. „Wir haben Heiligabend. Wir alle haben Besseres zu tun, denke ich."

Oh, Merlin. Das Fest der Liebe und des Friedens. Vor einem Jahr um diese Zeit arbeiteten Evan und ich den Überfall auf die Bones aus. Deswegen konnte ich Dumbledore rechtzeitig Bescheid geben, was geplant war... und sie konnten trotzdem nicht gerettet werden. Eliza ließ unsere drei Monate alte Tochter in der Obhut ihrer Mutter und elite zum Tatort - von dem ich gerade verschwunden war. Was für ein Leben. Nun soll ich feiern. Mit meinem kleinen Mädchen unter dem Longbottom'schen Christbaum sitzen. Und mich fragen, ob ihre Mutter mich gehasst hat für das, was sie dort sehen musste. Für so viel.

Alice gibt Frank und Barty ein Zeichen und die beiden stehen auf. "Heute wird euch nichts geschehen," sagt sie. "Ihr seid bei uns, in Sicherheit. Du kannst es von allen Dächern schreien, dass sie deine Tochter ist, wenn du möchtest." Sie erhebt sich ebenfalls. „Wir kommen nach, wenn wir im Ministerium fertig sind. Und dann erledigen wir das mit dem Fideliuszauber." Sie zwinkert mir mit beiden Augen zu. „Alles wird gut."

Ich starre in mein Glas, sehe ihnen nicht nach, wie sie den „Kessel" vermeintlich in Richtung Ministerium verließen, Barty Crouch im Schlepptau. Und jetzt gibt es nichts mehr zwischen mir und dem Rest des Nachmittags. Ich kann nicht gut hier sitzen, mit Remus Lupin auch noch, und mein Leben vor mir herschieben. Statt dessen lasse ich mir von ihm das Stichwort geben, das äußerst prosaisch ausfällt: "Gehen wir, Severus?" Und das tun wir.

Vor der Tür überkommt mich plötzlich Panik. Neben Remus gehe ich die Treppenstufen zu Mrs. Longbottoms Heim hinauf. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug dafür bin, sie zu sehen, mein Fleisch und Blut. Ich habe noch nie von jemandem als mein Fleisch und Blut denken müssen. Dies ist eine Verantwortung, der man nicht ausweichen kann. „Alles okay?" fragt Remus mit einem Blick auf mich.

„Was sonst?" frage ich zurück, mir voll darüber im Klaren, dass ich keinen souveränen Eindruck mache. Wenn schon, ich möchte jeden anderen an meiner Stelle sehen: zum allerersten Mal mit dem Kind konfrontiert, desen Existenz ich aus meinem Kopf habe verbannen müssen, schon bevor es geboren war. Wenn sie von ihr erfahren hätten, hätten sie uns alle drei umgebracht.

„Du bist es," sagt Agatha Longbottom.

„Natürlich," antworte ich mit einer Gleichmut, die ich nicht empfinde. „Wer außer deinem Geheimniswahrer könnte so einfach unangemeldet hereinplatzen?"

Wir betreten den Flur, hängen unsere eingeschneiten Roben auf und ziehen die Schuhe aus. Ich weiß, ich sehe zum Fürchten aus. Und ich weiß auch, was Agatha denkt. Was alle denken. Wie kann eine Frau wie Eliza McKinnon ihr Herz an eine boshafte, verbitterte Vogelscheuche wie mich gehängt haben? Ich bin immer unsicher, wie ich mit Leuten umgehen soll, die Eliza gut kannten oder ihr nahe gestanden haben. Obwohl ich der Vater ihrer Tochter bin, gab es so viel in ihrem Leben, worüber ich nichts wusste. Wir hatten nie den Alltag, wie er in einer Familie üblich ist. Wie hätte das auch angehen sollen? Sie jagte Leute wie mich, ich tötete Leute wie sie. Es sind nicht nur Außenstehende, die sich wundern, auch ich selbst finde es bis zu einem gewissen Grad befremdlich, dass Eliza McKinnon und ich es fertiggebracht haben, ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen. Es gibt so viele Hexen und Zauberer, die sie besser kannten: ihre Lieblingsfarbe, ihr Lieblingsessen, tausende Kleinigkeiten und wie es war, mit ihr zusammenzuleben.

Was mir bleibt, sind nur Gespräche - voller Unruhe, Angst, Gewissensbissen, Heimlichkeit - und körperliche Empfindungen. Und die zusammengeklaubten Erinnerungen an unsere kurze gemeinsame Schulzeit. Dinge, die ich vergessen hatte, weil sie mir damals nichts bedeutete. Das Einzige, was ich wirklich von damals behalten hatte, war die Sache mit dem Weihnachtslied. Und etwas, das sie mir einmal während unserer Nachhilfestunden anvertraut hatte. Sie wäre fast in Slytherin gelandet. Der Sprechende Hut (der niemals einem älteren Schüler als ihr auf den Kopf gesetzt worden war) hatte ihr gesagt, sie habe "ein Gryffindorherz und ein Slytherinhirn". Das waren vertraute Worte für mich. Dasselbe hatte der Hut fünf Jahre zuvor zu mir gesagt. "Besser als umgekehrt," hatte ich geantwortet und war in Slytherin gelandet. Eliza hatte sich offensichtlich anders entschieden. Von da an schrieb ich ihren starken Willen dem Slytherinteil von ihr zu. Und es war diese Stärke, ihr funkensprühender Geist, das Bewusstsein, dass sie mir ebenbürtig war, die sie mich bemerken ließen, die mich nachdem wir so lange getrennt gewesen waren, noch immer so in Bann schlugen, dass sie selbst meine abgestumpften Gefühle beeinflussen konnten, zu Respekt, zu Freundschaft und schließlich Liebe zu werden. Aber es gab da eine ganze Welt, die mit ihr ausgefüllt war, sonst hätte sie kein solches Loch bei ihren Mitmenschen hinterlassen, und die ich kennengelernt hätte nach und nach. Wenn wir die Zeit dazu gehabt hätten.

Agatha kommt mit meiner und Elizas Tochter ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Im ersten Moment glaube ich, einen Geist zu sehen. Ich kenne dieses Kind. Ich habe es aus den Ruinen von Godric's Hollow aufgehoben und in den Armen gehalten, das ist gerade mal acht Wochen her. Aber dann huschen Elizas schmale himmelblaue Augen in dem kleinen Gesichtchen zu mir herüber und mit dem Gefühl, als hätte ich ein paar in den Magen verpasst bekommen, vergeht der erste Eindruck. Agatha tritt einen Schritt näher und reicht mir ohne viele Umstände meine Tochter.

Halb rechne ich damit, dass sie zu plärren anfangen wird. Ich verstehe nichts von Kindern und meine Unsicherheit wird sich auf sie übertragen, da bin ich sicher. Doch Rowan trägt ihren Platzwechsel gelassen. Andrerseits hat sie schon so oft in ihrem kurzen Leben die Aufsichtsperson wechseln müssen, dass sie vermutlich so schnell nichts mehr umhauen kann. Zuerst war sie bei Eliza; nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter kümmerte sich Marlene, ihre Großmutter um sie. Und schließlich - keinen Tag zu früh, da die McKinnons auf Voldemorts schwarzer Liste standen - stellten wir sie unter den Fideliusschutz der Longbottoms. Vorsichtig drücke ich sie an mich, nicht zu fest. Sie ist so leicht und zart. Ein warmes, lebendiges kleines Bündel Hexe, zur Hälfte Elizas, zur Hälfte mein Erbe. Das McKinnonhaar, das in alle Himmelsrichtungen steht. Mitternachtsschwarz wie meins. Elizas weitauseinanderliegende kristallblaue Augen. Meine Hände, ganz eindeutig, aber viel, viel kleiner und mit erstaunlich langen Fingernägeln.

Ich könnte heulen, aber ich weine nie. Dass ich sterben wollte, ohne je mein Kind gehalten zu haben. Ich hatte ihre Existenz so erfolgreich verschwiegen und verleugnet, die ganzen letzten zwei Jahre, seit Eliza mir gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war, dass ich mich in Askaban nicht an ihr festhalten konnte. Wir setzen uns, die Rattanmöbel im Wintergarten knarzen. Rowans pechschwarzes Köpfchen lehnt an meiner Brust. Ich wünschte, Agatha und Remus würden sich verpissen. Noch ein Kleinkind ist im Haus. Neville läuft bereits, erklärt mir Agatha ungebeten, Rowan noch nicht. Das interessiert mich jetzt natürlich brennend. Da höre ich es. Der magische Rundfunk kann auf Musik, die der Jahreszeit angepasst ist, nicht verzichten.

_Sti-hil-le Nacht. Hei-li-ge Nacht._

Elizas Lied. Das sie nicht hören konnte bei ihrem ersten Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts, weil es sie so aufregte. Sie weinte. Weil es sie an ihre verlorene Heimat erinnerte, wo es komponiert worden war. Merlin, ich wünschte, sie wäre hier. Heute abend könnte sie es ertragen, da bin ich sicher. Zusammen mit mir und unserem Kind könnte sie sich das anhören.

Das ist etwas, das ich Rowan erzählen muss. Die Kindheit ihrer Mutter in Wolkenkuckucksheim. Wer soll es auch sonst tun? Die McKinnons sind tot bis auf das warme, kleine Bündel auf meinem Schoß. Und James ist tot. Tot ist auch Eliza (zum ersten Mal gestatte ich mir ganz bewusst, es zu denken), aber unsere Tochter und ich, wir leben. Und ich habe noch das ganze verdammte Leben vor mir, um ihr zu erzählen, wer ihre Mutter gewesen ist. Sie soll den Blödsinn nicht hören müssen, der in aller Munde ist und seinen Weg in künftige Geschichtsbücher finden wird. Ich kann ein anderes Bild von Eliza zeichnen. Eins, das Rowan brauchen wird, um sich im Leben zurechtzufinden. Was ja kein leichtes Unterfangen darstellt für ein Kind ihrer Eltern.

Die Öffentlichkeit will aus Eliza den Leitstern künftiger Generationen von Auroren machen, ohne Fehl und Tadel. Mit einer Vorkämpferin gegen das Böse, die ihr reines Herz an eine finstere Kreatur wie mich verloren hat, kann man nicht viel anfangen. Noch weniger mit einer, die im kleinen Kreis mitunter berechtigte Zweifel an der Reinheit besagten Herzens äußerte.

Dieselbe Öffentlichkeit will Lily als sanftes, ehrgeizloses Weibchen sehen, James als reifen, verantwortungsvollen Familienvater und beide als Heilige obendrein. Pettigrew als einen Ausbund an Tapferkeit und Ehrgefühl (da lachen nun wirklich die Hühner). Sirius als Verkörperung des niedrigen Geistes und des durch Inzucht verursachten Wahnsinns unserer alten Reinblutdynastien. (Wobei es selbstverständlich keine Rolle spielen wird, dass das Ministerium schon seit langem scharf ist auf die weitverzweigten Besitztümer der Blacks.)

Und ich? Wenn ich gestorben wäre, wäre die Frage leichter zu beantworten. Niemand will allen Ernstes Slytherins als Helden, also hätten sie meine Rolle im Krieg gegen Voldemort hübsch unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Aber ich lebe noch. Ich kann selbst für mich sprechen. Das macht mich unbequem für eine ganze Reihe von Leuten. Wenn die wüssten, wie wenig mich das alles jetzt noch interessiert. Ich bin so erschöpft, ich wollte mich umbringen. Ich will nur noch meine Ruhe. Und hier, im Longbottom'schen Wintergarten, eingelullt von der Wärme, die meine Tochter ausstrahlt, hat die Erinnerung keine Macht über mich. Binnen Minuten dösen wir beide.

**Author's Note: **Ihr wisst ja: Reviews halten Euren Schreiberling am Leben:)


	5. III

**Disclaimer:** Ich war's nicht...

**Author's Note:** Ich weiß, Gerüchten zufolge bin ich tot und lächle von einer Wolke auf Euch herunter - voll des Bedauerns, Euch nicht mehr schreiben zu können... Tja, ganz so ist es doch nicht, wie Ihr hier seht. Ich bin wieder fleißig am Schaffen und Machen und Tun. Hab grad ein klitzekleines bisschen Zeit und eine sehr kreative Phase. Fast fehlen mir die öden Zeiten an meiner High School, wo ich mich so zu Tränen gelangweilt hab, dass ich jede Menge Zeit fürs Fanfictionschreiben hatte. Die Uni ist zwar toll, aber stressig.

Um so mehr weiß ichs natürlich zu schätzen, dass ich nach wie vor so fleißig unterstützt werde! Danke an lillymonster, arwen, knuddelmuff, Fabula und Meta!

**knuddelmuff:** Du musstest noch zu Chemie? Das passt doch ganz hervorragend! Zaubertränke und Chemie haben viel gemeinsam.

**Fabula:** Ich weiß noch nicht genau, ob ich mal aus Lupins Sicht schreiben soll. Auf jeden Fall kommt er in dieser Geschichte (in der eine abhnbrechende Etdeckung gemacht wird, so dass er seines Lebens ein wenig froher werden kann) noch oft vor.

**Meta:** Eliza war als die McKinnons überfallen und umgebracht wurden, schon nicht mehr am Leben. Sie war die erste aus der Familie, die ums Leben kam. Aber nur Geduld, das klärt sich in dieser Story ganz genau wie das abgelaufen ist. Und ein erster Hinweis (Stuchwort: Legilimentik) findet sich schon in diesem Kapitel.

Mal was rein technisches: Wenn Euch das hier gefällt und Ihr eine Alarm-Mail haben wollt, wenn ich die Story update, hinterlasst mir einfach Eure Email-Adresse beim Reviewen. (Dreist, gell? Sie schreckt vor keinem noch so billigen Trick zurück, um reviews zu kriegen.)

**III.**

_Every finger in the room is pointing at me  
I wanna spit in their faces then I get afraid of what that could bring  
I got a bowling ball in my somach, I got a desert in my mouth  
Figures that my courage would choose to sell out now_

_-- Tori Amos,Crucify_

Ich wusste doch, was mich drinnen erwartet, noch bevor Avery die Tür geöffnet hat. Und doch... Wie magnetisch angezogen saust mein Blick auf die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum: die Funken des Cruciatusfluchs, die sich um den zuckenden Leib von Lucius Malfoy winden. Es war seine Stimme, die ich draußen gehört habe, natürlich. Eine ferne Erinnerung streift mich, etwas das Bellatrix mir einmal erzählte, als sie von ihrer Arbeit in St. Mungo's sprach... Menschen, die weinen können, schreien unter der Folter... Ich ertappe mich bei dem absurden Gedanken, wie unwahrscheinlich ich es finde, dass Lucius Malfoy weinen sollte, aus welchem Anlass auch immer.

Die anderen sehen zu. Sie sind derart absorbiert von dem Geschehen, dass sie überhaupt nicht merken, dass ich dazugestoßen bin. Wie viele von ihnen waren heute nacht schon selbst an der Reihe, weil sie den Jungen haben entkommen lassen? Es sind viele. Ich glaube, alle sind gekommen bis auf Karkaroff. Und Barty Crouch natürlich. Ich richte den Blick an die Person, die Lucius mit dem Fluch belegt hat. Und erstarre. Ich habe ihn selten so gesehen. Manchmal natürlich schon, doch die meiste Zeit erschien er uns damals in seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Ich habe nie herausgefunden, ob der Dunkle Lord in Wahrheit der gealterte Tom Riddle ist - oder dieses _Ding_ und uns als Mensch nur erscheint, weil er selbst weiß, wie abstoßend seine Gestalt ist.

Ich schließe die Augen, atme tief durch und prüfe noch einmal die Atmoshäre im Raum. Hinter mir steht Avery, so still ausnahmsweise, dass ich seine Gegenwart jetzt doch als geradezu tröstlich empfinde. Da sind die anderen... vertraute Bewusstseine ringsum. Ich teste ein paar vorsichtig mit Legilimentik, nur um mich zu beruhigen. Es hat mich immer meiner selbst versichert, die Furcht anderer zu sehen. Ich meide Lucius' vor Schmerz explodierenden Geist, versteht sich - nicht auszuschließen, dass es mir heute nacht noch so ergehen wird wie ihm - und wende meine Aufmerksamkeit sehr sehr vorsichtig meinem Herrn zu.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir vorgestellt habe, doch nun, da ich ihm gegenüberstehe und er mich nur noch bemerken muss, erkenne ich meinen Meister wieder, dem ich Treue und Gehorsam geschworen habe. Ob die anderen Zeit hatten am heutigen Abend, sich über unseren Bruch zu freuen? Ich war immer etwas besonderes für unseren Herrn, das weiß jeder, auch wenn er es nie in Worte gefasst hat und ich immer klug genug war, mich im Inneren Kreis nicht hervorzutun - als hätte ich geahnt, welche Erkentnis mir die Zukunft bringen würde.

Tom Marvolo Riddle war ein Freund meiner Eltern. Er war im selben Jahrgang wie mein Vater, sie waren sieben Schuljahre lang die besten Freunde. Auch meine Mutter erlebte ihn noch in Hogwarts - er war Schulsprecher, als sie dort anfing. Das habe ich ausgerechnet nach meiner ersten Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord. Alles andere hat er mir erzählt. Dass er ihr Trauzeuge war und mein Pate wurde. Etwas, das Alastor stets vor mir verborgen halten wolle und wofür ihm kein Preis zu hoch schien. Aber Voldemort rief mich zu sich, als ich sechzehn war, und erzählte mir von sich und meinen Eltern. Das flößte mir ein Vertrauen ein, das schwerer wog als Alastors Warnungen. Ha! Wenn man es so nennen will - sein ewiges Mistrauen und seine Verdächtigungen. Ob er wohl schon aufgewacht ist zuhause in Hogwarts?

Ich schüttle den Gedanken ab. Das kann ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Ich leere meinen Geist, ich umgebe ihn mit einem Schutzwall aus Okklumentik, denn jetzt ist er da, der Moment, auf den ich mich im Stillen all die Jahre vorbereitet habe. Und ich bestimme, dass der Moment jetzt da ist. Es kümmert mich nicht, ob Voldemort sich gerade jetzt für beschäftigt hält. Ich trete näher, ohne einen Blick an Lucius zu verschwenden oder als sei ich es gewohnt, dass meine Freunde vor meinen Augen gefoltert werden. Was übrigens auch in jenem anderen Leben nicht gerade herkömmlich war. Jeden anderen würde das befangen machen in solch einem Augenblick, aber ich bin Severus Snape, der schon immer zu dumm und zu arrogant war, um zu wissen, was besser für ihn ist.

"Herr, ich bin da!" schreie ich über den Lärm hinweg und fühle einen Schauer durch die versammelten Todesser gehen. Es macht ihnen keinen Spaß mitanzusehen, wie ihr Ältester und Bester gefoltert wird. So sind sie jetzt vermutlich dankbar für die Unterbrechung. Ich lasse die Schultern hängen, kreuze die Handgelenke. Meine Schilde sind an ihrem Platz. Ich stehe still und aufrecht nach diesem Ungeduldsausbruch, wie einst als Prüfling bei den UTZen. Und langsam, tödlich langsam wendet das Reptil seinen schaurigen Korpus von Lucius weg und mir zu. Ich sehe wie sich die feinen Schlitze, die seine Nasenlöcher sind, sich weiten, als ob er entnervt Luft holte, und dann nichts mehr außer diesen durchdringenden grellroten Augen. Panik. Ich bin wie ein aufgespießter Schmetterling. Aber die Schilde sind an ihrem Platz und ich weiß aus jahrzehntealter Erfahrung, dass er sie nicht wird sprengen können.

"Severus." Seine Stimme ist ein seidenweicher Hauch. Meine Knie sind mittlerweile weich genug, dass ich kaum etwas dazutun muss, als ich mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm zu Boden sinke. "Wie erfreulich, dass du es bis hierher geschafft hast." Keine Sekunde nimmt er den Fluch dabei von Lucius, doch ich zweifle nicht daran, dass jeder außer vielleicht dem Gefolterten hören kann, was er zu mir sagt.

"Vergebt mit, Herr und Gebieter," sage ich geschmeidig. "Es war nicht einfach, dem Argusauge des Alten Narren zu entkommen. Ich wäre sonst früher hiergewesen."

"In der Tat?" Ich mache nicht den Fehler, zu ihm aufzusehen, doch das Lächeln in seiner Stimme ist hörbar. Dann spüre ich seine Magie, die mein Bewusstsein umfängt. Mein Geist fliegt an seine selbstgesteckten Grenzen - alle Luken dicht - und beruhigt sich dahinter wieder. Mein Meister hält es nicht für nötig, irgendwelche Mauern um sein eigenes Bewusstsein zu errichten. Doch ich weiß, welchem Zweck diese Offenheit dient. Bilder aus Voldemorts Erinnerung sickern durch meine Schilde. _Evan - goldbraune Augen in Ekstase geweitet, Pupillen wie Stecknadelköpfe, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Feuerschein im Haus und das grünliche Licht des Dunklen Mals darüber. Florence - gerötete Wangen im Mondlicht und eine kleine rote Zunge, die über kleine spitze Vorderzähne fährt. Amüsement und spielerische Zuneigung von Voldemorts Seite. Und da bin ich selbst: Schattenlächeln, windzerzauste Haare, die Arme um den knochigen Oberkörper geschlungen. Seine Drei Gedankenleser._

Ich erinnere mich, wie wir ihm erzählten, was wir planten. Etwas nie Dagewesenes, nie Versuchtes. Etwas worauf ich mich bei näherer Betrachtung nie hätte einlassen sollen, erklärte ich ihm düster, als er mich darauf ansprach. Doch am Ende - nach viel gutem Zureden seitens meiner Freunde, nach viel, viel Training auf dem Quidditchfeld und im Raum der Wünsche gleichermaßen - kamen wir dahin, wo wir hinwollten. Wir gewannen als Erste in der Geschichte von Hogwarts und vermutlich der gesamten magischen Welt ein Quidditchspiel mit Hilfe von Legilimentik. Zufällig war es das Spiel, auf das es ankam, und wir kriegten den Quidditchpokal gleich mit. Oh, die Gryffindors ahnten irgendwie, dass es nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, wie wir drei folgen wie eins. Zumal ich dabei war - im ersten Schuljahr hatte ich nicht mal auf einem Besen setzen können. Aber natürlich konnte uns kein Mensch etwas nachweisen, und wenn wir auch statt zu feiern 24 Stunden durchschlafen mussten, um uns von dieser körperlichen und geistigen Strapaze zu erholen, platzten wir fast vor Stolz auf uns und unsere mühsam erworbene Fähigkeit.

Unser Herr amüsierte sich darüber. Auch als klar wurde, dass wir es nicht nur fürs Quidditch verwendeten, sondern auch um uns gegen seinen Zugriff abzuschirmen. Für ihn waren wir wohl originell: Teenager, die sich in ihrer Freizeit im Raum der Wünsche verbarrikadierten und ihren Geist trainierten, bis wir ins Windeseile die Gedanken und Reaktionen der beiden anderen erraten konnten. Das brachte uns dazu, wie eins zu fliegen. Und später beschützte uns diese Verbindung mehr als einmal davor, den Auroren in die Hände zu fallen. So war das damals zumindest am Anfang. Jeder von uns hätte ohne zu zögern sein Leben für die beiden anderen geopfert. Ich ziehe es vor, nicht zu viel darüber nachzugrübeln, was Voldemort über die kuriose Tatsache denkt, dass aus unserer Clique ausgerechnet die beiden tot sind. Und ich lebe noch. Drei können ein Geheimnis wahren, wenn zwei von ihnen ihm Grab liegen. Aber ahnt er, welches Geheimnis...?

Ich fühle mich entschieden unwohl mit dem Schweigen meines Meisters und seinen Erinnerungen an uns Drei. Außerdem zerrt das Geschrei meines Freundes doch deutlich mehr an meinen Nerven, als ich zuerst angenommen habe. Ich kann nicht umhin, mich zerstreut zu fragen, woran er jetzt denkt. Oder an wen, um präzise zu werden. Bei einer Folterung von dieser Dauer kann es passieren, dass sich die Gedanken vom Geschehen loslösen. Ich hab's erlebt. Und mir fällt zumindest ein Ereignis ein, bei dem ich zwar nicht anwesend war (ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst getan hätte), von dem ich aber gehört habe und weiß, dass es ihn anging. Jetzt ist er an ihrer Stelle. An wen soll er wohl denken, wenn nicht an sie?

Unser Meister beobachtet mich aufmerksam. Ich kann es fühlen, wie er eine Entscheidung trifft und den Fluch abbricht. Er nimmt keine Notiz von Lucius dabei, seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentriert sich voll auf mich. Er will sehen, wie ich darauf reagiere, doch ich bin nicht so dumm, offen zu zeigen, dass ich für den Abbruch der Bestialität dankbar bin. Ich hebe auch jetzt meine Augen nicht vom Boden.

"Was sagt er denn, dein neuer Gebieter, der Mann, der dich vor Askaban gerettet hat und dem du die Treue geschworen hast?" erkundigt er sich träge. Ich wage kaum zu atmen. "Der Alte Narr, an dessen Rockschößen du die letzten vierzehn Jahre gehangen hast. Den du gehasst hast, als du zu mir kamst für seine Selbstzufriedenheit und Selbstgerechtigkeit. Und der dich hassen lernte, als du in meine Dienste tratst. Der alles verkörpert, was du - ein wahrer Slytherin - " Hohn trieft von seinen Lippen, "bis in den Tod verachten müsstest. Was spricht er - über die Lage der Dinge?"

Es ist so still im Raum, man könnte eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen hören. Meine Gedanken flattern unter der beherrschten Oberfläche. Die besten Lügen sind die, die sich nah an der Warheit halten.

"Er fürchtet um mich," sage ich leise.

"Er hat dich zu mir geschickt - und du glaubst, er fürchtet um dich?" spottet mein Meister.

"Mein Herr, Ihr kennt Albus Dumbledore...", sage ich mit erstickter Stimme. Wir kennen ihn beide. Aber im Unterschied zu ihm stelle ich meine persönlichen seit der Schulzeit gediehenen Racheglüste hinter meinen gesunden Menschenverstand. Das habe ich vor langer Zeit getan und daran halte ich fest. Ich will noch etwas sagen, fürchte, dass die Schlichtheit dieser Aussage für ihn nicht genügen wird.

"Severus..." Der Geruch seiner Haut, als er in einer spöttischen Vertrautheitsgeste eine eiskalte Hand unter mein Kinn legt und mich zwingt, ihn anzusehen, ist wie Grabeshauch. Es verursacht mir Brechreiz - und als ausgebildeter Alchemist ekelt mir vor nichts so schnell. Seine Augen starren direkt in meine.

_"Legilimens!"_

**Author's Note: **Fortsetzung sollte bis Ende der Woche da sein. Das Weihnachtsfest bei Longbottoms endet übel, wie Ihr Euch denken könnt. Aber schwingt Euch erst mal an die review...


	6. 24 Dezember 1981, abends

**Disclaimer: **wasn't me

**Author's Note: **Ha! Damit habt Ihr nicht gerechnet, was? Aber ich hatte zufällig grade ein bisschen freie Zeit zur Hand :) Hab mich wieder mal riesig gefreut über Euer Feedback, Ihr seid die Größten!

**Mirija: **Zufällig gings mal recht schnell mit dem Updaten. Aber im Allgemeinen brauch ich länger dafür. Ich studier, weißt Du, und meine Zeit ist knapp. Aber ich tu mein Bestes, so viel kann ich versichern. Das erste Kapitel hab ich schon reingestellt, als ich noch mit einer anderen Story beschäftigt war - die ich erst im März abgeschlossen habe. Daher der lange Zeitraum. Freut mich sehr, dass es Dir gefällt. Schau Dir ruhig meine anderen Stories auch noch an. Es lohnt sich ;)

**Knuddelmuff:** Ja, die richtige Musik ist entscheidend. Ich höre Opeth während ich diese Story schreibe. Kommt auch nicht schlecht ;) Soso, die liebe Candy...

**Candy:** Schönen guten Tag! Also, Deine Meinung über mein Geschreibsel interessiert mich auch brennend. Magst Du mir nicht mal einen Kommentar schreiben?

**Und für alle andern, die immer nur lesen, aber nie was dazu sagen, gilt natürlich dasselbe :):):)**

**Meta: **Also, das Quidditchspiel war der direkte Anlass. Aber natürlich haben sie bald entdeckt, wieviel Spaß man damit haben kann, wenn man die Gedanken seiner Mitmenschen lesen kann :) Und nützlich ist es auch. Stell dir die Genugtuung vor, wenn dein Schulleiter, der dafür berühmt ist, deine Gedanken **nicht **lesen kann...

**Lillymonster:** Danke! Lass mir doch mal Deine Email-Adresse da, dann kann ich Dich immer benachrichtigen, wenn es weitergeht.

**Chambermaid:** Die Freizeit wünsche ich mir allerdings auch :) Ja, ist fraglich,ob Tom und Voldemort noch dieselbe Person sind. Sollte man Bellas Mutter dazu befragen...

24. Dezember 1981, abends 

Ich werde davon wach, dass Rowan sich in meinen Armen regt.

Sie ist brav, streckt nur über meinen Arm hinweg ihre Hände aus, um nach ihren dickbestrumpften Füßen zu greifen, die unruhig zappeln. Ganz absorbiert von dieser Übung, wird sie erst wieder auf mich aufmerksam, als ich mich zu ihr herunterneige und sie auf ihr seidiges, dunkles Haar küsse. Sie hebt den Kopf, lässt ihn richtig in den Nacken sinken und dreht sich dann ganz zu mir um, um mit dunklen, am Rand der Pupillen schwachblauen Augen, von denen ich annehme, dass sie in wenigen Monaten so mitternachtsschwarz wie meine eigenen sein werden, für einen Moment meine zu suchen. Keiner von uns lächelt den andern an – so gut kennen wir uns schließlich noch nicht – aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass meine Tochter mit der Situation nicht unglücklich ist. Sie schreckt nicht vor mir zurück.

Keine Angst vorm schwarzen Mann. Gut für dich, Rowan.

Es heißt, eine Kinderwange sei wie ein Rosenblatt. Aber wer immer das sagt, hat es sich bloß angelesen. Eine Kinderwange ist wie eine Pflaume, fest und kühl und glatt, wenn man darüberstreicht. Diese Erkenntnis gewinne ich jedenfalls, als ich so in Mrs. Longbottoms Wintergarten sitze und das Gesicht meiner Tochter streichele. Merlin, wie schön sie ist! Ich kann mich nicht an ihr satt sehen und bemerke daher Minerva McGonagall, die in dem Sessel uns gegenüber sitzt, erst nach einer Weile.

Sie hat sich bereits für das Fest umgekleidet, das allen widrigen Zeiten zum Trotz heute abend in der großen Halle in Hogwarts stattfinden wird, und trägt ihre Clanfarben in Form eines Shawls um ihre Schultern drapiert. Ich kenne diese Aufmachung von den Weihnachtsfesten, die ich in der Schule verbracht habe. Zuletzt Weihnachten 1975. _Heiligabend, Jägerstrategien am Slytherintisch für das bevorstehende Spiel gegen Ravenclaw... Ein leichtes Pulsieren im linken Arm, gerade unterhalb des Gelenks, ein sanftes Glühen zunächst nur, ein ganz feiner Schmerz... Evan und Florence verraten mir mit Verschwörerblicken über unsere strategischen Zeichnungen hinweg, dass sie dasselbe spüren..._ Warum denke ich jetzt daran?

„Warten Sie auf Professor Dumbledore?" frage ich schließlich.

„Ja, er wollte mit Frank und Alice hierherkommen, wenn sie fertig sind." Zum Glück sagt sie nichts von Moody, aber ich verlasse mich eigentlich fast darauf, dass Dumbledore ihn herschleppen wird.

„Sind die immer noch im Gericht? Wie spät ist es denn?" frage ich und sehe kurz in den dunklen, verschneiten Garten hinaus.

„Gleich sieben." antwortet sie. „Agatha wartet mit dem Essen, aber da die drei noch nicht da sind, haben wir euch nicht geweckt. Besser gesagt dich." Sie schmunzelt geradezu auf Rowan herunter. „Diese da ist schon eine ganze Weile wach."

„Vermutlich hat mein Prozess das Gericht mehr Zeit gekostet, als die eingeplant hatten."

„Und das an Heiligabend," lässt sich Remus vernehmen, der neben meinem Sessel steht, einen Arm auf die Lehne gestützt.

„Gibt Crouch eine Entschuldigung, sich nicht mit seiner Familie abgeben zu müssen," meine ich knapp. Ich denke an Bartys Enttäuschung, als er im Tropfenden Kessel hörte, dass er noch auf seinen Alten würde warten müssen. Ein plötzlicher Gedanke flackert auf, doch er ist zu schnell wieder in den Tiefen meines müden Gehirns verschwunden, als dass ich ihn analysieren könnte. Er hat etwas zu tun mit etwas, das Sirius gesagt hat... Nein, Mumpitz. Mit etwas, das Alice gesagt hat... Etwas, das Sirius getan hat.

„Willst du was zu trinken?" fragt er. „Du kannst dich ja nicht gut vom Fleck rühren.," fügt er schief lächelnd hinzu. Verdammt, ich komme einfach nicht drauf. Aber Remus... Remus war auch da. Irgendetwas, das im Tropfenden Kessel gesagt wurde...

„Ja, wieso nicht." Ich bin immer noch ein bisschen dösig. Er verschwindet in Richtung Agathas Küche und ich wende mich wieder Professor McGonagall zu. „Wer steht denn noch auf dem Plan?"

Sie beginnt abzuzählen. „Mulciber. Nott, so viel ich weiß. Und Igor Karkaroff soll eine Wiederanhörung bekommen."

„Er will singen?"

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken möchtest. Hättest du es sehen wollen?"

„Nein," schnaube ich. „Mulciber wird schweigen wie ein Grab. Nott wird versuchen, die Malfoys reinzureiten. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass Karkaroff zumindest zögert, bevor er dem Gericht meinen Namen nennt."

Sie lächelt mich schwach an, aber ich weiß, dass ihr etwas im Kopf herumgeht. Und ich habe das Stichwort geliefert. „Sind Lucius und Narzissa Todesser?"

_Keine Worte. Es waren keine nötig, als ich an Halloween in die Nockturngasse Apparierte und die beiden gerade die Steinstufen vor Wendeline's heruntergerannt kamen. Blasse, gehetzte, verunsicherte Gesichter umrahmt von hellblondem Haar über ihren dunklen Umhängen. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte ich es oft sagen hören, war selbst zu manchen Zeiten davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie zu uns gehörten. Aber letzte Gewissheit hatte ich erst jetzt, als ich den Horror auf ihren Gesichtern sah und wusste, sie hatten die Vernichtung unseres Herrn durch das Mal spüren können, ebenso wie ich. Narzissa warf sich in meinen Arm. Was war passiert? Sie wollten mich überreden mitzukommen, wir sollten uns verstecken, wir sollten Bellatrix fragen, was zu tun sei. Dabei war ich auf dem neusten Stand, doch es gab keinen Grund hier jemandem zu erklären, warum es mich heute nacht nach Godric's Hollow verschlagen hatte... _

McGonagall ist die erste, die mich direkt danach fragt. Ich halte ihrem Blick stand, größtenteils deshalb mit solcher Leichtigkeit, weil vor meinen Augen ganz andere Bilder auftauchen. „Ich vertraue Lucius," sage ich schlicht. „Ich habe ihm immer vertraut. Er weiß viel von mir... wenn er es auch nicht ausspricht," schließe ich fest. Oh ja, ich könnte ihr noch ganz andere Sachen erzählen über Lucius. Und die meisten würde sie nicht gut finden. Auch wenn sie vermulich verblüfft wäre.

Sie sieht ein, dass sie hier nicht weiterkommt. „Was ist mit Narzissas Schwester und ihrem Mann?" fragt sie also.

„Bei Blacks ist neuerdings scheinbar alles drin." Es tut mir sofort Leid. Ihr, Dumbledores, ganz Gryffindors Sirius... So ein Verrat. Tja, wenn einer von ihnen sich mal die Mühe gemacht hätte, nachzuprüfen was wirklich zwischen Black und seiner schönen, manipulativen Cousine gelaufen ist, dann käme das alles vielleicht nicht als ein so gewaltiger Schock. Aber Bellatrix ist auf freiem Fuß. Ich hole tief Luft. Zum ersten Mal wird mir wirklich klar, was das bedeutet. Sie haben sie alle laufen lassen aus Mangel an Beweisen. Es sind noch viele von uns da und jetzt... Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Werden sie mich kontaktieren? Sollte ich mich bei ihnen melden? Wirkt es verdächtig, wenn ich es nicht tue? Was denken sie, was wissen sie? Was haben sie jetzt vor?

Schlimmstenfalls muss sich das Ministerium auf einen langjährigen Guerilla-Krieg einrichten. Bis man sie wirklich alle geschnappt hat. Und wenn unser Meister nicht tot ist? Wenn Bellatrix es schafft, ihn zu finden und zurückzubringen? Er muss jemandem den Schlüssel zu seiner Wiedergeburt gegeben haben, für den Fall, dass so etwas passiert, denn er arbeitete ja schon so lange daran. Und wem anders als Bellatrix sollte er vertrauen, seiner strahlenden und funkelnden einzigartigen Schöpfung, auf deren Ausbildung er mehr Zeit verwandt hat als auf irgendetwas sonst. Sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist und sie ist frei. In diesem Moment wälzt sie in Grimmauld Place die Schriften, bemüht ihr Denkarium, um Seine Anweisungen wörtlich zu befolgen - oder sie ist schon unterwegs zu ihm. Wenn sie herausgefunden hat, wo er ist...

Ja, das ist der Dreh- und Angelpunkt. Wo hält er sich versteckt? Wie soll sie das herausfinden? Sie muss mit denen sprechen, die zuerst in Godric's Hollow waren. Also mit mir. Sie sucht mich.

Remus kommt zurück und bringt uns Tee. Er hat die letzten Wortwechsel gehört. "Machst du dir deshalb Sorgen? Glaubst du, sie könnten versuchen, dich wieder in etwas mitreinzuziehen?"

Es ist eine gutgemeinte Frage, höflich und sachlich vorgebracht. Genau deswegen geht mir auch die Hutschnur hoch, als ich sie höre. Ich hasse Remus Lupin und er hasst mich - das ist das Resultat unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit. Warum er trotzdem so tun will, als hätte er nichts gegen mich und als könnte er sich deswegen in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen, ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich weiß nicht, was er sich vorstellt, warum ich meine Befürchtungen von allen Leuten ausgrechnet mit ihm teilen sollte. "Wenn mich ein Schlag erwartet," sage ich, "dann weiß ich wenigstens, aus welcher Richtung ich mit ihm zu rechnen habe. Zumindest wird mich keiner meiner Freunde je zu unrecht verdächtigen."

Er blinzelt. In seine braunen Augen tritt ein verdächtiger Glanz. Bis zu diesem Moment erschien er mir beinahe stabil. Aber das ist er nicht. Und es hat nicht mehr als meine Worte gebraucht, um ihn wieder auf das zu reduzieren, was er ist: der einzige, der davongekommen ist. Alle, die er je geliebt hat, und alle, die ihn je geliebt haben, sind tot. Was er jetzt nicht gebrauchen kann, ist Severus Klugscheißer Snape, der acht Wochen außer Gefecht war und jetzt meint, er müsste in anderer Leute unverheilten Wunden herumstochern. Tief durchatmend legt er die Hände auf die Rückenlehne von McGonagalls Sessel und stößt sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab und verlässt den Wintergarten. Sie sagt ebenfalls kein Wort, aber ihre Augen funkeln vor Zorn. Sie hat es nie gut wegstecken können, wenn ihre geliebten Gryffindors mit der Realität kollidierten. Trotzig lege ich die Arme um Rowan und stehe mit ihr auf. Nicht, um Remus nachzueilen und mich zu entschuldigen. Sondern weil die Erkenntnis, dass ich mit Leichtigkeit wieder zur Zielscheibe werden könnte, nachdem ich noch vor ein paar Stunden geglaubt habe, jetzt sei alles ausgestanden, mich nicht an meinem Platz hält.

Ich trage Rowan in die Küche, wo Agatha ihre Gans im Ofen begutachtet. Auf dem Tisch liegen die Zutatenreste herum, an denen sich ein pummliger kleiner Junge von seinem Sitz aus zu schaffen macht. "Neville!" mahnt seine Großmutter streng. "Du lässt die Apfelschnitze in Ruhe. Deine Eltern kommen gleich nach Hause, dann gibt's Essen." Resolut verfrachtet sie den Kleinen aus seinem Sitz auf den Boden und nimmt mir Rowan ab. "Die Kinder gehen in ihre Spielecke, bis es so weit ist," bestimmt sie und trägt Rowan hinaus. Meine Tochter dreht sich verblüfft nach mir um. Neville will schon hinterherzockeln, da reiche ich ihm in einem Anfall von Rebellion gegen die alte Mrs. Longbottom noch einen Apfelschnitz hinunter. Sein rundes Gesichtchen verzieht sich zu einem breiten Lächeln. Ich lächle zurück. Er läuft wirklich schon ganz gut, doch ich denke nicht im Traum daran, seiner Großmutter das zu sagen, nachdem sie heute nachmittag so damit angegeben hat. Dabei ist Neville älter als Rowan, so dass es kein Wunder ist.

Ich muss mich beruhigen, denke ich, und nehme mir selbst einen Apfelschnitz. Hier kann mir nichts geschehen - mein eigener Fideliuszauber beschützt alle in diesem Haus. Vielleicht können wir jetzt tauschen, denke ich mürrisch. Jetzt da die Lestranges aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hinter mir her sind, könnte Frank eigentlich Rowans und mein Geheimniswahrer werden. Wenn wir ein eigenes Zuhause haben... Ich habe mir darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Alice fühlt sich jedenfalls sicher genug, dass sie heute abend den Zauber brechen will. Das hat sie vorhin im Tropfenden Kessel noch gesagt. Jetzt könnten sie wirklich langsam kommen. Solten die Kinder so lange aufbleiben? Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Halb acht zeigt die Uhr über dem Küchentisch. Es drängt mich danach, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der meine Sorgen bezüglich der verbleibenden Todesser verstehen kann. Alice und Frank wissen, dass ich an Halloween in Godric's Hollow war, gleich nachdem es passiert ist, und dass ich so wissentlich oder unwissentlich über Informationen verfügen kann, die nützlich wären, wenn jemand Voldemort finden will.

Ein Gedanke lässt mich plötzlich stocken. In meiner Verhandlung war nie die Rede von der Halloween-Nacht. Ich bin nie in Verbindung gebracht worden mit dem Anschlag auf die Potters. Es hieß immer nur, man habe mich "aufgegriffen" am Morgen nach Halloween - was in der Nacht passiert ist, kam nie zur Sprache. Ich habe nie jemandem erzählt, dass ich in jener Nacht in Godric's Hollow war. Hagrid und Dumbledore wissen es, aber wenn sie es öffentlich gemacht hätten, wäre das während der Verhandlung erwähnt worden. Also woher sollte Bellatrix wissen, dass ich als erster dort war und Sein Verschwinden noch miterlebt habe? Sie kann nicht auf der Suche nach mir sein. Sie kann nur nach Leuten suchen, von denen allgemein bekannt ist, dass sie dort waren. Zum Beispiel nach den Auroren, die den Tatort überprüften und denen ich selbst beinah in die Arme gelaufen bin...

"REMUS!" Ich bin mit zwei Sprüngen im Wohnzimmer. "AGATHA!"

Remus blickt von den spielenden Kindern auf, Agatha dreht sich pikiert nach mir um. "Meine Güte, Severus, musst du denn so..."

"Waren Frank und Alice in Godric's Hollow, nachdem es passiert ist?" unterbreche ich sie.

Sie blinzelt irritiert. "Natürlich. Sie waren die ersten, die dort ankamen."

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich jeden Moment unter mir ein Loch auftun und mich verschlingen muss. "Oh Merlin," höre ich mich flüstern. Warum hat mir das keiner gesagt? Warum hab ich nicht gründlicher nachgefragt? "Dann sind sie auf der Suche nach ihnen," stammle ich, "weil sie denken, dass sie ihnen was sagen können über den Verbleib unseres Herrn..."

"Wer ist auf der Suche nach ihnen?" fragt Remus.

"Wir warten hier und in Wirklichkeit..."

"Severus, was redest du da?" fragt Minerva ärgerlich.

"Dass sie nicht kommen werden!" schreie ich. "Ihnen ist ein Unglück zugestoßen, ich weiß es! Bitte, Agatha, floh doch rüber zu Crouch, ob er schon zuhause ist."

"Das ist er ganz bestimmt nicht," wehrt die alte Mrs. Longbottom ab. "Die sind sicher alle noch im Gericht."

"Es ist wirklich schon sehr spät," meint Remus, der mir allmählich zu glauben scheint, dass etwas nicht stimmt. "Und es ist Heiligabend."

"Aber Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist fort, wer sollte denn jetzt noch..." Agatha Longbottom bricht mitten im Satz ab und starrt an mir vorbei in die Feuerstelle. Ich fahre herum und sehe ein Gesicht, dass ich gut kenne - für tausende Hexen und Zauberer der größte Hüter von Ordnung und Gesetz in diesem Jahrhundert. Für mich der Inbegriff von Paranoia und Gryffindorischer Selbstgerechtigkeit. "Onkel Alastor!"

Ich sehe ihn an und weiß, dass es stimmt. Das letzte Mal, dass ich diesen gebrochenen Blick bei Alastor Moody gesehen habe, war, als ich vom Schicksal meiner Eltern erfahren musste. Er geht nicht auf mich ein, blickt nur auf Mrs. Longbottom, die ihrerseits dasteht und ihn anstarrt wie das Kaninchen die Schlange. "Agatha." Moodys Gesicht ist aschgrau vor Erschöpfung. Abrupt, völlig ungebeten, durchzuckt mich der Gedanke, dass er eines Tages, vielleicht in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft sterben könnte... Und noch etwas wird mir klar, als er noch einmal sagt: "Agatha," und keiner von uns ein Wort herausbringt für mehrere Sekunden, bis sich aus Mrs. Longbottoms Kehle schließlich ein Laut löst, ein leises, verzweifeltes Wimmern, das zunehmende schriller wird und mir durch Mark und Bein geht. Nämlich, dass ich diesen Moment nicht vergessen werde, solange ich lebe. Diesen brutalen Schlag, den wir uns einfangen, gerade als wir dachten, wir wären endlich in Sicherheit.

Rowan fängt an mitzuweinen vor Angst und Verwirrung, aber Neville ist ganz still angesichts der Katastrophe, von der er spüren kann, wie sie uns alle und ihn selbst überrollt, auch wenn er noch nicht begreift, was vor sich geht. Wenn es denn zu begreifen ist. Professor McGonagall strömen die Tränen aus weitgeöffneten Augen, während sie die Arme um Mrs. Longbottom legt und versucht, sie zur nächsten Sitzgelegenheit zu dirigieren. Und ich kann gar nichts tun, während Remus vorsichtig anfängt, Moody auszufragen, was genau passiert ist.

**Author's Note: **"schnief" So weit die aktuelle Lage. Ich hoffe, ich habe genug Zeit, bis Ende nächsterWoche das nächste Kapitel zu bringen. Also, lasst was hören, Leute - das macht mich kreativ ;)


	7. IV

**Disclaimer: **Mich gehts nix an...

**Author's Note: **Sodele, da wärn wir wieder! Im Moment klappts ganz gut mit der Arbeitseinteilung, das seht Ihr ja daran, dass das Update nicht so lange hat auf sich warten lassen... Beten wir, dass es auch so bleibt! Ansonsten möcht ich allen herzlich danken, die mich wieder mal so lieb und nett mit reviews und emails und so weiter unterstützt haben. Das erfreut mein altes Herz, müsst Ihr wissen!

**Mirija: **Zu Rowan gibts noch eine Menge. Ich fand, er braucht ein Kind. Ist Dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass es in der Generation von Harrys Eltern von kinderlosen Junggesellen nur so wimmelt? Bei Peter und Sirius kann mans ja noch verstehen, aber sonst... So geht das doch nicht ;)

**Meta: **Ooooh, die Bilder sind nicht von mir, sondern von der Mitleserin Fairy! Ich kann überhaupt nicht zeichnen, war ich schon immer sauschlecht drin. Umso dankbarer bin ich, dass sie ihr großes Talent verschwendet, um meine Geschichten auszustaffieren. (Sie würde sich bestimmt total freuen, wenn Duihr das mal schreibst, dass Dir ihre Bilder gefallen - stellt den Zaunpfahl wieder hin - ihre Emailadresse findet sich irgendwo bei den reviews.)Ich hoffe, dass wir zur heutigen Rowan noch kommen - bevor JKR mir mit irgendeinem Schlenker alles zertrümmert! Florence Wilkes ist eine Frau. Wird ja nie gesagt, ob der Todesser Wilkes männlich oder weiblich ist. Und Du hast richtig vermutet, ich hab sie mit der unbekannten Küsserin in einen Topf geworfen.

**chambermaid: **Danke! Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass wir Autoren das so machen sollten. Aber bis jetzt ist es unsnoch nciht gelungen, eine geeignete Methode auszutüfteln.

**knuddelmuff: **ich glaube, hier kommt noch ein Gänsehaut-Kapitel für Dich...

**Fabula: **Frank und Alice kommen in "Der Erlkönig" vor. Und sie mögen sich wegen Eliza. Frank hat sie ausgebildet, wie Du Dich vielleicht erinnerst? Außerdem wächst sein Kind bei ihnen zuhause auf. Das verbindet alles irgendwie.

**candy: **GEHT DOCH! lol Willkommen in meiner Lesergemeinde! (3 Monate geht das schon so? hihi) Aber so richtig böse kann ich nicht sein, wenn zu guter Letzt dann so eine Lobeshymne kommt. Ich hoffe sehr, ich kann das HP-Universum, wie ich es mir hier eingerichtet haben, so beibehalten, auch nachdem das neue Buch rausgekommen ist. Also bete ich, dass sie nicht so viele meiner Theorien und Pläe unmöglich macht. Hab nämlich noch einiges vor. Ok, ich nehm Dich beim Wort: regelmäßige reviews -mit dem Finger droht- Aber schreib doch ruhig mal eine Bella-Story. Ich tät sie schon mal lesen. Ist doch nicht schlimm, wenn sie ein bisschen so ist wie meine Bella.

Ja, Kinder, dann mal rein ins Vergnügen! In diesem Kapitel gehts Severus so richig an den Kragen. Hat ja niemand behauptet es sei leicht, Voldemorts Vertrauen wiederzugewinnen... Aber für alle, die sich schon mal gefragt haben, was Severus eigentlich in jener Nacht getrieben hat, als Harrys Eltern ermordet wurden, wirds ne Offenbarung sein...

IV.

_I see my memories in black and white  
They are neglected by space and time  
I store all my days in boxes  
And left my whishes so far behind  
I find my only salvation_

_In playing hide and seek in this labyrinth  
And my sense of connection  
Is lost like the sound of my steps_

– _Elisa, Labyrinth_

Voldemorts Magie umfängt mich und mein Bewusstsein blendet den düsteren Raum und die Todesser, schließlich den Boden unter meinen Füßen und die Luft, die ich atme, aus. Okklumentik ist die Kunst der Selbstbeherrschung, sagen einige. Die Kunst der Verdrängung, sagen andere. Aber wäre letzteres tatsächlich so, dann müssten die Gryffindors wahre Asse darin sein, doch das Gegenteil ist meiner Beobachtung nach der Fall. Man denke an Lily... oder gerade jetzt besser nicht.

Ich habe mir selbstverständlich in den langen Jahren meines Trainings, bevor ich es schließlich zur Perfektion gebracht habe, eine eigene Theorie zusammenschustern können. Okklumentik ist die Kunst der richtigen Auswahl. Es geht nicht nur darum, etwas zu geheimzuhalten, man darf im entscheidenden Moment auch nicht preisgeben, dass man was zu verbergen hat. Meine Begabung auf diesem Gebiet ist sicher kein Zufall. Ich weiß, ich bin ein Kontroll-Freak, meine Tochter hat mich mehr als einmal ... ähm, relativ höflich darauf hingewiesen. Doch die Selbstbeherrschung ist es nicht allein. Man muss auswählen können, was für die Person, die die eigenen Gedanken ausplündern will, ein zufriedenstellendes Bild ergibt, denn - und das ist ein Dilemma, an dem selbst die oberflächlichsten und selbstbeherrschtesten Geister scheitern - man kann einen Legilimens nie völlig ausssperren. Nicht, wenn man keine offene Aggression zeigen kann oder will.

Mein Geist wird zu einem langen, finsteren Flur, durch den mein Herr sich tastet, doch die Türen zu den entscheidenden Bruchstücken meines Lebens schließen sich, bevor er an sie gelangt. Er sieht, was ich ihm erlaube zu sehen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wir wissen es beide und so wird er schon bald die Lust am Stöbern verlieren und mich in Ruhe lassen. So ist es bis jetzt immer gewesen. Ich bin Severus Snape. Ada Moodys Sohn. Mit 16 konnte ich Dumbledore niederstarren, mit 21 gelang es mir die Existenz meines Kindes vor dem Dunklen Zauberer zu verbergen, dem ich bedingungslose Treue und Gehorsam geschworen hatte. Ich werde auch hiermit fertig, ist mein letzter bewusster Gedanke, bevor ein fremder Wille sich Zutritt zu meinen Erinnerungen verschafft...

_Ich bin sieben. James Potter baumelt über mir am Kronleuchter seiner Eltern und ich fühle mich gut bei dem Anblick._ Selbst jetzt, wenn ich mich zu meinem kindlichen Ich hinunterbeugen und ihm sagen würde, wie es in den kommenden gemeinsamen Schuljahren für diesen Streich wird zahlen müssen, weiß ich, dass der kleine Severus finden würde, dass es den Preis wert ist.

_Ich bin 16. Dumbledore tadelt mich wegen irgendetwas in seiner üblichen Art, wobei er mehr andeutet, als tatsächlich sagt. Keine Ahnung, um was es geht. Ich stehe meinem Schulleiter so gelassen gegenüber, dass es schon fast eine grobe Unverschämtheit ist, aber dabei denke ich nur eins: Wie verzweifelt ich mich noch vor einem Jahr bemüht habe, mir den Respekt und das Wohlwollen meiner Lehrer und besonders seins zu verdienen. Jetzt, an der Schwelle zum Dienst für seinen ärgsten Feind, könnte ich mich nicht mal zu einem Gähnen aufraffen über die Frage, ob sie tot sind oder lebendig._

Die Bilder folgen jetzt schneller aufeinander. Belanglosigkeiten und Schlüsselereignisse wechseln sich ab. _Lily, die Nase in ihr Persisch-Buch gesenkt, schlägt skeptisch die Augen zu mir auf. "Natürlich mit Ezafe," höre ich mich sagen. "Ist doch ein Genitiv." Zum Hades mit allen sogenannten Amtssprachen der Alchemistengilde, denken wir beide. Warum konnten wir uns keinen vernünftigen Beruf aussuchen?_

_Ich lege den nackten Arm - totenbleich im Mondlicht - in Voldemorts Schoß. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, als er meinen linken Ellbogen mit seiner rechten Hand abstützt, da es von einer schwarzen Kapuze verborgen wird, aus deren Finsternis nur die Augen rötlich hervorglühen. Er legt die eiskalten Fingerspitzen auf die empfindliche Haut meines Unterarms und initiiert den Zauber, der mich an ihn binden soll. Eiskalt ist auch der Schmerz und gewaltig - doch beides nicht in dem Maße wie mein Drang zur Bosheit._

_Sirius Black dreht sich in einer Gasse in Muggellondon nach mir um, doch kann er mich nicht sehen. Er fühlt sich nur verfolgt. Heutzutage sind ja alle so schrecklich paranoid. "Komm raus!" raunzt er in unverkennbarer Gryffindor-Manier. Als ob er damit seine Angst verbergen könnte. Ich bin gut versteckt, als ich nach meinem Zauberstab fingere_ - doch da bricht die Erinnerung plötzlich ab. Tja, Pech gehabt, mein Herr und Meister. Dieser spezielle Vorfall führt auf eine gefährliche Bahn, den zeige ich nicht jedem.

Der unerbetene Griff um meinen Geist verstärkt sich. Es hat ihm nicht gefallen, abgewürgt zu werden. Der Eindringling witscht von Tür zu Tür, aber die auf die es ankommt, bleiben verschlossen. _Wir finden uns im Ministerium wieder. In der Kommission für Experimentalmagie. Ich schlage James die Tür zu meinem Büro vor der Nase zu, als er mich etwas fragen will. St. Mungo's. Frank beugt sich über eine Zeugin, will sie verhören. Bellatrix wirft ihn raus, das Mädchen ist schwer verletzt und braucht Ruhe. Aber sie stirbt, oh Wunder... und kann nicht mehr aussagen. Eliza stellt sich im Getümmel einer Schlacht schützend vor meinen Obkel Alastor und schleudert mir eine Flamme entgegen. Sie sind Disappariert, als ich wieder klar sehen kann._

Nichts zu holen für Voldemort. Der Triumph schüttelt mich noch, als ich lang hingestreckt auf dem Boden vor ihm zu mir komme. Ich atme schwer, mein Schädel pocht wie verrückt, ich kann kaum ewas sehen - aber meine Geheimnisse sind bewahrt. Wieder einmal. Wieder eine siegreiche Schlacht geschlagen, denke ich bitter und erleichtert zugleich, von der in keinem Geschichtsbuch zu lesen sein wird. Warum mache ich das alles eigentlich?

"Weil du es kannst, Severus." Der seidenweiche Hauch der Stimme des Dunklen Lords lässt mir vor Schreck das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. "Und weil du dir sicher sein musst, dass du es kannst." Ich versuche den Kopf zu heben.

_"CRUCIO!"_

Der Fluch reißt mich in die Höhe. Ich spüre jeden Knochen in meinem Körper, jedes Nervenende, das bloßliegt unter der Gewalt der Folter. In meinem Kopf ist nichts mehr außer Todespein. _Du arroganter Narr_, flüstert Voldemorts Stimme zu meinem Horror in meinem Kopf. Irgendwie muss er die Legilimentik wieder erweckt haben und diesmal befindet sich nichts zwischen ihm und mir. Kein Schutz, keine Abwher, kein Schild. _Vierzehn Jahre hat dein brilliantes Hirn nur dir allein gehört, aber mit mir, fürchte ich, musst du es teilen..._ Unter dem Einluss von Cruciatus, vollkommen überrascht von dem neuerlichen Zugriff auf meine Gedanken, scheint mir die Aussicht, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, in etwa so realistisch wie ein Quidditchspiel unter Wasser. Voldemort kommentiert meine Bemühungen mit grimmigem Amüsement.

Der Schmerz schwächt leicht ab. Er hält es vermutlich selbst nicht aus, in meinem Gehirn herumzustochern, wenn jede Zelle davon vor Schmerz explodiert. Ein Teil von meinem Schmerz ist seiner, solange er mit mir auf diese Art verbunden ist. Ich schnappe nach Luft, mein Bewusstsein wie ein Seestern, der sich zusammenkrümmt, wenn Gefahr droht. Lieber Merlin, nicht denken, nicht denken, es ist alles da vor seinen Augen... Und ich rühre an nichts, um seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht darauf zu lenken. Doch Alastors Worte fallen mir von allein ein, seine Stimme - eine lang verdrängte Erinnerung von damals, als ich in der Nockturngasse dem Vampir begegnete und er mich heimtrug, als alles überstanden war: _Ruhig, Sevvie, ganz ruhig. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun, alles wird gut..._ Ich meine nicht mehr zu ersticken, meine Atmung beruhigt sich ein wenig.

Wie eine Schlange, die zubeißt, stürzt sich Voldemort in diesem Moment auf eine bestimmte Erinnerung, als hätte er die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass sie da war, auf ihn wartete. Als hätte er gespielt mit mir wie eine Katze mit der Maus. _Ich will dir etwas zeigen, Severus, _höhnt er._ Etwas, das deinem berühmten fotografischen Gedächtnis vielleicht entfallen ist._ Er will mir nur Angst machen, denke ich trotzig. Der Schmerz zerreißt mich. Aber ich habe Schlimmeres erlitten als das. Er will mich nur dazu bringen, dass ich in Panik von allein an eins meiner Geheimnisse denke und es ihm dadurch verrate. Mein Kopf ist leer. Ich habe keine Vergangenheit, keine Zukunft. Mein Geist schläft unter den Sternen... _Sieh her, Severus..._

Ein Gesicht erscheint vor meinem inneren Auge. Das Bild einer jungen Frau mit langem, dunkelrotem Haar und mandelförmigen, grünen Augen. Mein Kopf ist leer von Namen, doch bei aller Agonie, die ich leide, bei allem Schmerz, dem ich ausgesetzt bin, bin ich doch für einen Moment verblüfft über so viel Schönheit. Ich sehe jetzt, dass sie im Eingang eines Hauses steht, bei Morgengrauen. Oder in der Abenddämmerung. Der Wind fährt durch die hohen alten Bäume ihrer Straße, bringt Wolken, Regen, Dunkelheit. Ein Schatten legt sich über sie. Und mich, der ich unter dem wütenden Himmel auf einem Feldweg stehe. Aus guten Gründen kann man nicht einfach nach Godric's Hollow hineinapparieren, doch jetzt, wo es, wie ich nur zu gut weiß, auf Sekunden ankommt, wünsche ich verzweifelt, ich wäre öfter hier gewesen, würde die Gegend besser kennen. Dann müsste ich nicht so eine weite Strecke zurücklegen. Aber ich war nur einmal hier.

_September... Sie hat ein altes schwarzes Fahrrad, auf dem sie die Besorgungen für ihre kleine Familie macht, auf dem sie mir entgegenkommt, als ich von der Bushaltestelle auf das Dorf zugehe, das sie ins Gras fallen lässt, um mir entgegenzurennen... "Tut mir Leid, ich bin spät dran." - "Macht nichts, Hauptsache, du bist da."_ Und ich renne durch die Finsternis auf das Dorf zu... Ja, Lily, ich bin da, und das soll das einzige sein, worauf es ankommt heute abend. Regennasse Straßen, mein hämmerndes Herz... Und dann beginnt sich vor meinen Augen die Straße zu verwandeln. Sie wird zu einem Gang unter dem Wurzelwerk, Licht und Gefahr sind an seinem Ende, das ich nie erreiche, weil ich zurückgehalten werde... zurückgehalten von... von..

Ein Junge tritt vor mir auf die Straße und dreht den Kopf nach mir um. Ein schmächtiger Junge mit Brille und wild abstehendem schwarzen Haar. James. Immernoch 16 Jahre alt...

_"NEIN!"_ höre ich mich schreien. Der 22jährige Severus in meiner Vergangenheit und der jetzige - älter, aber nicht klüger, geschunden auf den Knien vor einem rotäuigen Monster - sie schreien beide. Das habe ich mich oft gefragt: Würde ich durch das Band, das uns verbindet, spüren können, wenn James etwas wirklich Schlimmes zustieße? Und es war tatsächlich so. Das Haus taucht vor mir auf, sein Inneres mit einemmal taghell erleuchtet von einem grünen Lichtschein, der mir nur zu vertraut ist, und ich bin mit zwei Sprüngen im Innern. Am Fuß der Treppe liegt James, die Brillengläser gesprungen, die Beine in einem merkwürdigen Winkel. Ich verharre und denke, das war Lily. Lily ist oben, Er hat erst ihn umgebracht und dann sie, ich bin zu spät... Das Kind... Oh, Merlin. Ich springe über den toten Körper seines Vaters, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, ich bin etwa in der Mitte der Treppe, da fliegt uns das Haus um die Ohren.

Eine Hand greift in mein Haar und reißt meinen Kopf nach oben. Gleichzeitig bricht der Fluch und meine Glieder sacken in sich zusammen als seien sie aus Gummi. Nur die Hand meines Herrn hält mich aufrecht, als ich am liebsten tot zu Boden sinken möchte. _Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich wüsste nicht, wo du warst in jener Nacht? Du bist mein, Severus, ich konnte dich spüren und deine Quelen, als dir klar wurde, dass sie tot waren. Du bist nicht nach Godric's Hollow geeilt, um mir deine Unterstützung angedeihen zu lassen! _Mich schwindelt. Was ich gerade wiedererlebt habe, war mein Todesurteil, ich weiß es. Trotzdem: _Du hast nichts gewusst,_ denke ich aufsässig. _Du hast es heute erst erfahren oder zumindest vor Kurzem. Und ich war nur Sekunden zu spät. Ich hätte mit Freuden die Hand gegen dich erhoben, um sie zu retten._

_Ich hasse dich. Wenn ich dich anschaue, tut mir alles weh vor Hass. Und wenn auch nur der winzigste Funke von Lily in mir wäre, würde ich dir das jetzt sagen..._


	8. 31 Dezember 1981, vormittags

**Author's Note: **So, düster und unfröhlich gehts weiter mit meiner geliebten Geschichte...

Am Wochenende war ja schwer was los, konnt mich vor Reviews gar nicht mehr retten: Weiter so, meine Lieben! lol Vielen lieben herzlichen Dank an Cara, mimim, knuddelmuff, meta und candy!

**Meta: **Ja, das war die Sache mit der Heulenden Hütte, auf die da angespielt wurde. Tut mir Leid, wenn das niht so deutlich rüberkam, das hab ich jetzt schon von verschiedenen Seiten gehört, dass man da Probleme hatte. Ich glaube, ich werde Teenager Rowan in dieser Story noch irgendwie unterbringen müssen...

**Candy: **So ists brav! -g- Also ich persönlich hab nix gegen Snape/Bella. Hab mich auch schon ein bisschen dran versucht (siehe Erlkönig) und kanns nur weiterempfehlen!

**Knuddel:** Ja, ich denke, die mittlerweile 14jährigeRowan kreuzt noch auf. Jedenfalls hab ich Lust dazu -g-

**Cara:** LOL Nein, ich hab nicht gehofft, Dich loszusein. Im Gegenteil, als ich Deinen Namen über der Review gesehn hab, entlockte er mir das breiteste Grinsen des Tages -g- Pass auf, zu den ganzenKapiteln mail ich Dir mal was sowie ich Zeit hab, sonst werd ich heute glaub ich mit Updaten nicht mehr fertig. Bin total glücklich, dass Du mal wieder was von ir hören lässt, meine Leserin (&Reviewerin) der allerersten Stunde!

Also, zurück zu den Tragödien des Zaubererdaseins im Winter 1981/82... Jemand wartet auf Heilung, jemand wartet auf seinen Prozess und jemand wartet darauf, dass seinSchwiegerenkel Vernunft annimmt.

31. Dezember 1981, morgens

_Ich hätte es wissen müssen._

Innerhalb der auf die Schreckensnachricht folgenden Woche ist mein ganzes Denken auf diesen Satz reduziert worden. An mein Versagen denke ich von früh bis spät und nachts träume ich auch noch davon. Ich weiß, dass sich die anderen ähnliche Vorwürfe machen, denn zu einem ganz bestimmten Zeitpunkt hatten wir es in der Hand: als wir alle zusammen im Tropfenden Kessel saßen und Frank und Alice davongehen ließen. Mit ihm, Barty Crouch junior. Er war auch dabei, ihn hat man auch verhaftet. Er muss sie direkt zu Bellatrix und Rodolphus geführt haben, als sie aus dem Kessel gingen. Wiedervereinigung der Slytherins. Oder auch nicht. Er leugnet, hat Albus erzählt. Nun, es kann gut sein, dass er einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war und den Lestranges ebenfalls in Netz ging. Aber es wäre Bellatrix-typisch, ihn vorzuschicken und Frank und Alice direkt in ihre Arme zu führen. Nur nichts dem Zufall überlassen.

Man hat Frank und Alice gleich nach St. Mungo's gebracht, wo sie innerhalb der nächsten Tage auf ihre körperlichen und geistigen Funktionen untersucht worden sind. Die Ergebnisse sind bescheiden. Ihre Körper sitzen in diesem Zimmer in der Abteilung für Fluchschäden, aber sie selber sind nicht da. Und ich weiß nicht, wo wir sie suchen müssen. Sie können essen und schlafen, sie gehen umher, wenn man sie führt, aber sie wissen nichts davon. Sie sprechen nicht und erkennen niemanden von uns, auch nicht einander. Die Heiler sind ratlos. Ich weiß nicht, was ihnen mehr zu schaffen macht: eine Behandlungsmethode zu finden, die anschlägt - oder uns sagen zu müssen, was als Diagnose im Grunde von Anfang an feststand. Totalschaden.

Wir waren bisher jeden Tag im Krankenhaus, Mrs. Longbottom, Remus und ich. Unsere Besuche laufen immer nach demselben Muster ab: Wir gehen in ihr Zimmer, bringen ihnen Blumen und Süßigkeiten und frische Sachen zum Anziehen, hören den Heilern zu und versuchen mit ihnen zu sprechen. Nach einer Weile merke ich stets, wie nah ich einem Nervenzusammenbruch bin. Ich verlasse das Zimmer und mache mich auf die Suche nach der nächsten Feuerstelle, damit ich nach Hause zu meinem Kind komme. Auf halbem Weg sage ich mir dann, dass ich Rowan so nicht unter die Augen treten kann. Sie braucht ihren Vater, kein nervliches Wrack. Also schlendere ich durch die Gänge und besuche andere Bekannte. Der halbe Phönixorden ist derzeit hier untergebracht. Einmal begegne ich Alastor, als er Emmeline Vance besuchen kommt. Sie ist quicklebendig, aber gefrustet, weil sie ihre Hände nicht bewegen und daher nicht kommunizieren kann.

Und einmal verirre ich mich hinter eine Tür auf der steht: "Nur für Personal" und sehe mich den Koryphäen der Zunft gegenüber: einer riesigen Fotografie mit allen Mitgliedern des Spezialteams zur Erforschung der Auswirkung von Cruciatus auf das menschliche Gehirn, das St. Mungo's im Frühjahr 1978 gegründet hat. Darunter auch die Frau, die hier die meisten Erfolge bei der Behandlung von geistigen Schäden durch Unverzeihliche Flüche hatte, auf die man aber leider in unserem speziellen Fall nicht zurückgreifen kann - erstens weil sie derzeit in einer dementorenbewachten Zelle im Zaubereiministerium auf ihren Prozess wartet. Und zweitens weil es ihr Cruciatus war, der Frank und Alice dahin gebracht hat, wo sie jetzt sind. Auf wieviele andere von ihren Patienten das zutraf über die Jahre, können alle hier nur vermuten. Ihre Bellatrix, ihr Wunderkind der Medizin, das sich für seinen Beruf so aufopferte. Immer für eine Überraschung gut, die Blacks, nicht wahr? Man denke an ihren Cousin Sirius...

Wenn die Heiler uns heimschicken, weil die Patienten Ruhe benötigen (und wir auch, denken sie vermutlich, aber das sagen sie nicht), sitzen wir in Shropshire im Geisterhaus der Longbottoms. Neville tippelt auf unsicheren Füßen durchs Haus, um regelmäßig von seiner Großmutter geschnappt und an sie gepresst zu werden, als müsste er sie stützen oder gar entschädigen für den Verlust, den sie erlitten hat. So wirkt es jedenfalls auf mich. Sie lässt ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, was zwar verständlich ist, dem Kind aber nicht unbedingt weiterhilft. Für Agatha ist er jetzt schon der Stammhalter, der letzte der Longbottoms, an ihm bleibt alles hängen. Er ist alles, was sie noch von Frank hat und Merlin weiß, was passiert, wenn er in approximativ 16 Jahren lieber Geschichte studieren will anstatt Auror zu werden wie seine Eltern.

Er hat Alice' rundes Gesicht und ihr braunes Haar. Ich weiß nicht, wo er die braunen Augen herhat, aber sie sind so rund und sanft, dass sie gut zum noch leicht speckigen Rest passen. Und diese Augen verfolgen mich. Ich hab's wieder mal geschafft, ein Kind zur Waise zu machen.

Auch wenn Frank und Alice nicht tot sind und voraussichtlich am Leben bleiben werden, wenn man es denn so nennen kann. Wenn es mir passiert wäre, ich wäre lieber tot gewesen als das, was sie jetzt sind. Dann hätte Neville ein Grab, zu dem er gehen könnte, wenn er älter wäre, er müsste nicht sehen, was ich gesehen habe: ihre leeren Gesichter, die ausdruckslosen Augen und die kraftlosen Hände. Aber er hat es ja gesehen, wenn er auch wahrscheinlich noch nicht begreift, was es bedeutet. Denn sie mussten ihn ja unbedingt hinschleppen. Die alte Mrs. Longbottom schien zu glauben, dass Alice wieder zu Verstand kommen würde, wenn sie ihr Neville auf den Schoß setzte. Natürlich reagierte sie überhaupt nicht, Frank desgleichen. Das macht mich so wütend, wie kann die Alte das Kind bloß dahin mitnehmen? Da schon lieber ein Geheimnis aus der Sache machen, bis er alt genug ist, es zu verstehen, wie Moody es mit unserer Familienhistorie gemacht hat. Da schon lieber ein Grab wie das von Lily und James, mit der Inschrift: AMOR VINCIT OMNIA. Die Liebe besiegt alles. Ich persönlich kenne keinen dümmeren Satz.

Ich schlafe schlecht. Ich verbringe die Nächte ans Fußende von Rowans Bettchen gelehnt, in dem Zimmer im Dachgeschoss, das sie mit Neville teilt. Sie schlafen beide ganz friedlich. Immer wieder sehe ich zu Nevilles ungekämmtem braunem Schopf hinüber, der aus den weichen Federkissen aufragt. Ich fühle mich beobachtet, belauert von ihm, selbst im Schlaf.

Verdammt, ich habe es satt, dass die Leute mich anglotzen, als sei ich für alles Elend dieser verkorksten Welt verantwortlich. Selbst, wenn ich Neville sagen würde, wie unendlich Leid es mir tut, könnte er noch nicht verstehen, wovon ich überhaupt rede. Also schweige ich. Tue so, als sei er nicht da. Lasse mich tagsüber anstarren mit diesem waidwunden Blick. So vergeht diese entsetzliche Woche und den Lestranges wird vor dem Wizengamot der Prozess gemacht. Albus besitzt die Grazie, von sich aus zu fragen, ob ich dabeisein will, wenn meine erste Liebe zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt wird, ich muss mich also nicht erniedrigen und darum bitten. Ich bekomme sogar James Potter Tarnumhang, den er für Harry bei Dumbledore zurückgelassen hat, damit ich im Saal Nummer 9 alles sehen kann ohne gesehen zu werden. Nun, ich schätze, wir können den Eigentümer schlecht fragen, ob ihm das recht ist.

Weil aber nichts umsonst ist auf dieser Welt, muss ich für diesen Luxus ertragen, dass die gesammelte Lebensweisheit von Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore über mein nichtswürdiges Haupt ausgeschüttet wird - und das schon vor Prozessbeginn in einem der Nebenräume das Gerichtssaals. Albus zumindest ist sein übliches gelassenes, verbindliches Selbst, aber Moody macht keine gute Figur, wenn es darum geht, mir unangenehme Neuigkeiten zu überbringen, schon von jeher. Er blickt ausgesprochen miesepetrig drein, als er einen Gruß in meine ungefähre Richtung knurrt. Das alles verheißt nichts Gutes. Ich kenne die Atmosphäre im Raum: es ist mal wieder etwas, das mich betrifft, über meinen Kopf hinwegentschieden worden.

"Wir müssen entscheiden, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll, Severus." Albus blickt mich über seine gefalteten Finger an.

"Müssen wir das?" murmle ich und beschäftige mich mit dem Tarnumhang.

"Du kannst nicht für den Rest deines Lebens fremden Leuten auf der Tasche liegen," fängt Moody an, doch Albus bedeutet ihm zu schweigen. "Du musst dir doch sicher schon Gedanken über deine berufliche Zukunft gemacht haben."

Ach, darum geht es. Meine berufliche Zukunft, ha! Meine Partnerin ist tot, mein Meister redet nicht mit mir und meine Prüfung hat nie stattgefunden, weil ich diesen denkwürdigen Tag lieber damit verbrachte, Albus Dumbledore meine dunklen Geheimnisse zu offenbaren, anstatt nur einen Fuß vor den Hohen Rat der Gilde zu setzen. Ich bin erledigt, ich weiß es selbst. Auf eine Entschädigung vom Ministerium wegen mit knapper Mühe und Not überlebter Spionagetätigkeit brauche ich nicht zu hoffen. Und keine Hexe und kein Zauberer, die einigermaßen bei Trost sind, werden mich jemals einstellen mit meiner Vergangenheit. Rowan und ich landen auf der Straße und hausen unter einer Brücke... "Es wird sich schon was finden," sage ich trocken.

Moody schnaubt. "Du hast es in den Sand gesetzt. Gib's doch zu."

"Ich habe getan, was ich musste," sage ich hochmütig. "Niemand hat je behauptet, der Dienst an der Gemeinschaft sei nicht mit Opfern verbunden."

Mein Onkel holt tief Luft, um mir darzulegen, was genau er über meinen Gemeinschaftssinn denkt, doch Albus antwortet rasch: "Desto wichtiger ist es, dass es dir wieder gelingt, in dieser Gemeinschaft Fuß zu fassen. Schon um Rowans willen, sie muss in geordneten Verhältnissen aufwachsen. Das kannst du nur mit einer festen Anstellung erreichen."

Bei dem Gedanken, mir einen Job suchen zu müssen, eine Wohnung, einen Babysitter für meine Tochter, könnte ich zusammenbrechen vor zukünftiger Erschöpfung. Ich habe mir geschworen, nie wieder einen Fuß in die Wohnung zu setzen, die ich mit Evan und Florence geteilt habe. Aber ein anderes Zuhause hatte ich nie. Die Nockturngasse, Hogwarts, Castle Rock, Malfoy Manor - an all diesen Orten, an denen ich gegessen, geschlafen, gearbeitet, gelebt habe, war ich immer nur geduldet. Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, sich allein durchzuschlagen. Mein Leben war in den letzten vier Jahren angefüllt von der Aufgabe, der ich mich mit Leib und Seele verschieben hatte. Als ob ich sonst keine Probleme hätte. Ex-Alchemist, Ex-Todesser, Ex-Spion, derzeit arbeitslos und alleinerziehender Vater. Lasst mich alle in Ruhe! denke ich wild. Als ich nichts sage, spricht Albus weiter. "Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich dir einen Vorschlag zu machen habe, Severus."

Das lässt nichts Gutes ahnen. Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Albus es geschafft haben sollte, Meister Flamel zu überreden, mir noch eine Chance zu geben und mich meine Prüfung als Alchemist ablegen zu lassen. Die Kommission für Experimentalmagie kann es sich nicht leisten, jemanden wie mich für sich arbeiten zu lassen.

"Die Prüfung zum Alchemisten hast du zwar nicht abgelegt, aber als du 19 warst, wurde dir der Meistergrad im Fach Zaubertränke verliehen. Du hast die jahrelange Mitgliedschaft in der Kommission für Experimentalmagie vorzuweisen und deine Veröffentlichungen in _Alchemistry Today_. Jemanden mit deiner Qualifikation könnte ich dem Elternbeirat und den zuständigen Stellen im Ministerium problemlos als neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke präsentieren."

"Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein?" Ich habe nicht fünf Jahre lang die Wissenschaft der Wissenschaften studiert, um mich in Hogwarts lebendig begraben zu lassen und ignoranten Teenagern beizubringen, wie man mit einem Reagenzglas hantiert. Ich bin der letzte Spross der ältesten Alchemistendynastie Großbritanniens und als solcher per definitionem zu Größerem ausersehen. Dieses Angebot ist eine Beleidigung.

"Keineswegs. Ich habe mir das reiflich überlegt. Wir hatten die letzten Jahre, seit Professor Prewett," er fixiert mich aus scharfen blauen Augen, "entlassen wurde, immer nur diverse Vertretungen für Zaubertränke. Der Wissensstand unserer Schüler lässt infolgedessen sehr zu wünschen übrig. Wir brauchen eine feste Fachkraft."

"Es gibt sicherlich einen Grund, warum der Rest meiner vortrefflichen Zunft dankend verzichtet. Wenn der durchschnittliche Intelligenzquotient der Schülerschaft und das Interesse am Fach noch so ist wie zu meiner Zeit..."

„Ich hab's dir gleich gesagt, Albus. Dein Wunderkind ist sich zu schade für den Lehrerberuf," höhnt Moody und fixiert mich voller Geringschätzung. Das kommt der Wahrheit zwar ziemlich nahe, aber ich habe ein besseres Argument, warum ich für die Arbeit in einem Internat völlig ungeeignet bin - und es überrascht mich, dass Albus nicht selbst darauf gekommen ist.

„Nein", sage ich abwägend, überrascht über meine Selbstbeherrschung. Andrerseits habe ich vielleicht mein ganzes Pulver verschossen, während ich vor Publikum noch einmal meinen Todesserwerdegang durchlebt habe. Es ist ganz einfach keine Emotion mehr übrig, die ich darauf hätte verwenden können, mit fanatischen alten Männern zu streiten. „Ich sehe einfach nicht, wie ich Hogwarts und meine Tochter unter einen Hut bringen soll."

Stille.

„Ihr habt hoffentlich nicht gedacht, dass ich mein Kind, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, irgendjemand anders anvertrauen würde, um anderer Leute Bälger auszubilden."

Moody räuspert sich. "Da gibt es eventuell noch ein Problem," meint Albus.

"Was?" Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme lauter und durchdringender wird. In meinem Hinterkopf schrillen die Alarmglocken. Sie werden mir Rowan doch nicht wegnehmen, nach all dem... oder wegen all dem. Das können sie nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo ich sie gerade gefunden habe. Wer das versucht, den bringe ich um. Ich gehe ins Exil und nehme sie mit. Besser sie wächst in der Fremde auf, als dass...

"Da gibt es noch eine Reihe von Leuten, die sich für ihren Verbleib interessieren," erklärt mir Albus. "Im Augenblick steht sie unter der Vormundschaft der magischen Gemeinschaft. Dir muss das Sorgerecht erst erteilt werden. Und bei deiner Vergangenheit..."

"Was ist mit meiner Vergangenheit? Du hast dich damals dafür eingesetzt, dass ich zu Alastor kam, obwohl er meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte. Hast du dir da mal Gedanken über seine Vergangeheit gemacht? Ihm hast du geholfen, aber du willst mir deine Urenkelin nicht geben?" Ich drehe mich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her, blicke vom einen zum andern. "Ich bin ihr Vater! Wer soll sich denn bitteschön um sie kümmern? Es ist niemand mehr am Leben außer mir."

"Das Beste wäre, du würdest Pflegeeltern für sie finden. Eine intakte Familie, jemand, dem du vertraust. Du bist 22, Severus. Du hast keine Wohnung und keine Arbeit, aber eine ganze Menge Feinde. Mehr als genug Leute denken, man hätte dich zurück nach Askaban schicken sollen."

"Ich habe mein Leben riskiert, um die magische Gemeinschaft zu beschützen! Auch die Leute, die mich jetzt am liebsten in Askaban verrotten lassen würden. Diese selbstgerechen Idioten nehmen mir meine Tochter nicht weg! Mein Alter ist ja wohl kein Argument. Lily und James waren jünger als ich jetzt bin, als sie Verantwortung für ein kleines Kind übernehmen mussten. Eliza hielt mich für geeignet, und dass ich mich bisher nicht um Rowan kümmern konnte, ist nicht unsere Schuld. Es hätte sie in Gefahr gebracht."

"Lily und James waren zu zweit. Und Eliza hat sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich ganz allein um die Kleine kümmern musst."

"Nein, ich ganz sicher auch nicht. Aber so ist es nun mal," sage ich. Mein Gesicht glüht. "Also was jetzt?"

"Du wirst der zuständigen Behörde beweisen müssen, dass du in der Lage bist, dich um sie zu kümmern," setzt mir Albus auseinander. "Du musst finanziell und sozial abgesichert sein, um die Kleine aufzuziehen."

"Eine Wohnung habe ich - auch wenn ich mir geschworen hatte, nie wieder einen Fuß dahinzusetzen." Kann ich das tun? Rowan dort aufwachsen lassen, wo ich mit den Mördern ihrer Mutter zusammengelebt habe?

Albus scheint ähnliches durch den Kopf zu gehen, ich lese es in seinen Augen. "Was die Arbeit betrifft, kann ich dir helfen."

"Ich kann nicht in Hogwarts arbeiten," sage ich gereizt. "Von den Lehrkräften wird erwartet, dass sie in der Schule wohnen. Ich kann Rowan dahin nicht mitnehmen - oder würdest du mir erlauben, täglich zwischen Hogwarts und der Winkelgasse zu pendeln? Aber selbst wenn, ich hätte nie im Leben genug Zeit für sie." Albus schweigt. "Zaubertränke!" schnaube ich.

"Es gibt noch einen Grund, warum ich dich auf dem Posten sehen möchte," meint mein alter Schulleiter und rutscht näher. "Slytherin braucht einen Hauslehrer - und es gibt derzeit keinen Slytherin im Kollegium"

Jetzt haben sie mich und sie wissen es. Sieben verdammte Jahre bin ich durch diese Schule gegeistert und dabei von allen erdenklichen Leuten zur Sau gemacht worden: von meinen Lehrern, von meinem Rektor, von meinen Mitschülern aus anderen Häusern. Aber niemandes Gängeleien waren so schwer zu ertagen wie die Gideon Prewetts, des Mannes, der als unser Hauslehrer unmittelbar verantwortlich für uns war. Und der sich schlimmer aufführte als der Rest der Lehrerschaft zusammen. Wie oft habe ich in all dieser Zeit gedacht: Wir brauchen jemanden, der uns versteht, der für uns kämpft, der sich auch mal gegen den Rest der Schule durchsetzen kann, um unsere Interessen zu wahren? Wann ist mir zum ersten Mal der Gedanke gekommen: Ich könnte das besser...? Jedenfalls nicht erst gestern.

Ich glaube, jeder träumt zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt seiner Schulzeit zumindest einmal davon, er könnte den Platz seines Lehrers einnehmen und alles ganz anders und vor allem viel besser machen. An seinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen, seine Macht und seine Verantwortung in Händen zu halten. Die Kerkergemächer sind wunderschön, größer und besser eingerichtet als die aller anderen Lehrkräfte. (Ich weiß das, weil ich als Teenager dort oft eingebrochen bin.) Ich werde zwar wieder nur geduldet sein, aber ich werde ein Zuhause haben. Eine Aufgabe. War ich es nicht, der mehr als alle anderen in meiner Clique über den besonderen Charakter der Slytherins philosophierte? Ich war immer so stolz darauf, zu ihnen zu gehören. Ein Reinblut zu sein, Todesser zu werden - das waren jeweils nur die Voraussetzung und die Folge davon, das zu sein, was ich wirklich sein wollte. Vom Haus der Schlange.

Wie hätten wir uns entwickelt - das frage ich mich dieser Tage häufig - wenn wir jemanden gehabt hätten, der uns verstanden hätte? Aber unser Hauslehrer war kein Slytherin, wir konnten ihm nicht begreiflich machen, was es bedeutete, einer zu sein. Und jetzt - mit Gerüchten im Umlauf, wonach jeder Zauberer, der der Dunklen Seite anheimfiel, aus Slytherin stammte - jetzt werden die Jugendlichen besonders dringend jemanden brauchen, der ihnen zeigt, wo's langgeht. Es war schon zu meiner Zeit kein reines Vergnügen, für Slytherin ausgewählt zu werden. Aber in dieser Situation... Von allen wird man scheel angeblickt, allen scheint man verdächtig. Manche glotzen nur misstrauisch, jahrein, jahraus - andere sagen es dir ins Gesicht. Und dann kommt der Moment, in dem man sich sagt: Gleiche Pflichten, gleiche Rechte. Wenn mich sowieso alle für böse und verderbt halten, kann ich auch gleich tun, was ich will, und für meine eigenen Handlungen bezahlen anstatt für die anderer aus meinem Haus. Ich weiß das, denn ich habe es auch erlebt.

"Die Statuten von Hogwarts erlauben es nicht, dass Lehrkräfte ihre Familie mitbringen," sage ich mit echtem Bedauern in der Stimme.

Albus beugt sich vor. "Severus," sagt er eindringlich. "Sie werden dir Rowan nicht geben. An den Gedanken musst du dich gewöhnen. Du kannst das Sorgerecht für sie nur behalten, indem du es auf Dritte überträgst, so paradox das klingt. Hör auf mich. Wir suchen eine gute Pflegefamilie, in der sie aufwachsen kann. Und komm mit mir nach Hogwarts. Das ist der einzige Weg, wie du als ihr Vater mitbestimmen kannst, was mit ihr geschieht."

Ich weiß, was er denkt. Er hat sich das alles schon so zurechtgelegt, bevor er wir uns überhaupt getroffen haben. Ich soll sie hier bei Agatha lassen. In diesem Trauerhaus. Was würde diese Frau aus meiner Tochter machen? Ich war heilfroh, dass ich es vermeiden konnte, dass Rowan mit nach St. Mungo's gezerrt wurde. In dem Moment, als die Gewissheit, dass es nur einen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma gibt, langsam in mich einsickert, kommt mir urplötzlich die Erleuchtung, wen ich um Hilfe bitten muss. Albus hat sich geschnitten, wenn er denkt, dass ich ihn darüber bestimmen lasse, bei wem Rowan aufwächst. Und Alastor wird Feuer speien, wenn ich das vorschlage - nein, wenn ich es beschließe. Ich bin ihr Vater, ich will das Sorgerecht, ich bestimme, in wessen Haus sie aufwächst. Sie wollten mich aufnehmen und Albus Dumbledore hat es verhindert. Jetzt wird meine Tochter dort aufwachsen und er wird kein Wort dagegen sagen können. Ein respektabler Haushalt. Man hat ihnen schließlich nichts nachweisen können.

"Gut, Albus, ich bin einverstanden. Hilf du mir, das Sorgerecht für Rowan zu bekommen und ich lasse mich in Hogwarts einkerkern."

Albus blickt verletzt, aber was hat er eigentlich erwartet? Dass ich vor Freude an die Decke springen würde, weil mein Leben schon wieder einmal fremdbestimmt wird? Er legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter. "Du tust bestimmt das Richtige. Wegen der Familie für Rowan - mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe schon..."

"Nein, Albus," sage ich eisig. "Diese Wahl ist bereits getroffen."

Er lehnt sich zurück, zieht seine Hand von meiner Schulter. "Du hast das schon mit jemandem besprochen?"

"Oh, ich frage sie gleich nachher. Ich hatte in der letzten Zeit keinen Kontakt zu ihnen, aber bei dem Prozess werden sie wohl anwesend sein. Auch wenn das natürlich ein unglücklich gewählter Moment ist." Ich schaue sie an, die beiden alten Knacker, die mein Leben ruiniert und mich in diese vertrackte Situation gebracht haben, warte, dass bei ihnen der Blitz der Erkenntnis einschlägt, von wem die Rede ist, und lese den Moment an ihrem unterschiedlichen Mienenspiel ab.

Albus' Züge verhärten sich, Alastor bleibt der Mund offen stehen, aber um meine Lippen spielt ein feines Lächeln - das erste seit... ja, wenn ich mal nur wüsste, seit wann.


	9. V

**Author's Note:** So, meine sehr geschätzte Leserschaft, hier bin ich mal wieder. Leider ist das Kapitel diesmal recht kurz geworden, andrerseits hat "man" mir ja zu verstehen gegeben, dass es bei kürzeren Kapitel leichter fällt, sich zu konzentrieren. Dafür wird das nächste voraussichtlich so richtig lang, es passiert nämlich eine Menge.

Wie auch immer, Kinder: Ich freu mich über das meiste Feedback innerhalb der kürzesten Zeit seit ich an dieser Geschichte schreibe! Heißen Dank an knuddelmuff, Candy, Fairy, Meta, Cara, mimim, Cardie & chambermaid!

**Candy:** Naja, ich finde Bella/Sirius auch deutlich besser. Viel mehr Spannung Und Severus' große Liebe ist ja auch jemand anders (zumindest bei mir), aber als ersten Versuch sozusagen könnte ich mir die beiden schon vorstellen. Ich wollte die verkuppeln, seit ich davon gehört hab, dass es in Severus Schulclique ein Mädchen gab Tja, "Love Child"... Ist wahrscheinlich sehr schwer zu lesen, wenn man noch nicht so gut englisch kann. Es gibt davon noch keine deutsche Version, weil ichs komplett auf Englisch geschrieben und nicht ins Englische übersetzt hab. Ich glaube, es würde bei einer Übersetzung auch viel verloren gehen, es würde sich dann einfach nicht mehr so schön anhören Versprechen kann ich nix, allerdings ist mir von einer Leserin mal angeboten worden, das für mich zu erledigen. Mal sehen, was daraus wird.

**Meta:** "Amor vincit Omnia" - nun ja, Liebe hat zumindest Harry gerettet. Trotzdem ist es natürlich makaber. Und dass Severus der Meinung ist, es gäbe keinen dümmeren Satz ist natürlich auch auf seine eigenen Erfahrungen zurückzuführen. -- Nein, Eliza wurde in der Nacht von 14. auf den 15. September ermordet, die Potters an Halloween. Und Peter hatte mit Elizas Tod ausnahmsweise nichts zu tun. Er hat auch erst lange nach Voldemorts verschwinden zufällig erfahren, wer Rowans Vater ist. Hab ich das echt geschrieben? Ich weiß nur, Severus gibt Sirius die Schuld, dass die Potter gestorben sind.

Zu wem Rowan jetzt wirklich kommt, kann ich natürlich noch nicht enthüllen, aber im nächsten Kapitel wirds selbstverständlich aufgeklärt. Aber jetzt erst mal zum aktuellen Geschehen in Littel Hangelton. Wie Ihr Euch erinnern werdet, haben wir Severus in einer leicht unbekömmlichen Lage zurückgelassen...

**V.**

_I will try not to burden you  
I can hold these inside. I will hold my breath  
Until all these shivers subside,  
Just look in my eyes _

I will try not to worry you  
I have seen things that you will never see  
Leave it to memory me. I shudder to breathe

I want you to remember  
I need something to fly  
Over my grave again  
I need something to breathe

_-- R. E. M._

_Das war's dann wohl,_ denke ich, und für einen Moment tauchen ganz andere Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Zwanzig Jahre zuvor. Eine Nacht wie diese - schwarz und still, unter dem spöttischen Mond. Ich, siebzehn, den fettigen, hakennasigen Kopf hocherhoben. Dieselben Menschen um mich herum, die jetzt einen engen Kreis um mich und den Dunklen Lord geschlossen haben. Die Idioten, dachte ich damals, konnten mir nicht das Wasser reichen. Sie mochten glauben, was Voldemort über die Reinheit der Zaubererschaft und die schleichende Gefahr, die von den Muggelgeborenen ausging, erzählte - ich war aus ganz anderen Gründen hier. Meinem Selbstbewusstsein, das sich auf meinen überlegenen Intellekt gründete, konnte die Erkenntnis, dass ich bei den meisten meiner Mitmenschen alles andere als beliebt war, nie etwas anhaben.

Heute Nacht denke ich anders. Heute wünschte ich verzweifelt, einer von den Idioten würde den Mut finden, gegen Ihn aufzustehen und mich zu retten. Denn Rettung tut Not, davon bin ich überzeugt. Albus ist weit weg und kann mir nicht beistehen. Ich kann sie fühlen, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Lucius' Schmerz und Averys stilles Entsetzen. Die Gedanken und Gefühle der anderen - ein Kaleidoskop aus Trauer, Angst, Erleichterung, Wohlbehagen, Schadenfreude.

_Das hätte keinem Besseren passieren können._

_Dieser unsäglich arrogante Spross einer Vampirin und eines liebeskranken Selbstmörders._

_Ein Kind von Verrätern, es muss in der Familie liegen. _

Mein Herr hält mich einen Moment fest, dann schleudert er mich von sich. Es ist aus. Oh, Merlin, wie habe ich so etwas Dummes zu Albus sagen können?_ "Wenn Sie willens sind... Wenn Sie bereit sind..."_ Ich bin nicht bereit für das hier. Ich liege am Boden und kann nur mit Mühe ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Wie kann ich so lebensmüde gewesen sein hierherzukommen? Ich hätte mit Igor fliehen sollen oder mich in Hogwarts verkriechen. Statt dessen musste ich natürlich den Helden spielen und das Schicksal herausfordern. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass ich hier nicht wieder rauskommen werde. Diesmal kann mich keine Macht der Welt retten.

Ich denke an meine Tochter, weit weg und in Sicherheit in Durmstrang. Ob sie inzwischen gehört hat, das Voldemort zurück und ihr Schulleiter geflohen ist? Verdammt, über irgendwas haben wir noch gestritten, als wir uns das letzte Mal übers Flohnetzwerk ausgestauscht haben. Ich war so wütend - keine Ahnung mehr, worüber. Regeln. Ein junger Mensch braucht Regeln. Solange er nicht in der Lage ist, seine Handlungen selbst zu kontrollieren, müssen andere das für ihn übernehmen. Sie kommt in das Alter, in dem ich war, und wird mir jeden Tag ähnlicher. Auch sie glaubt, dass ihr keine Grenzen gesetzt sind.

Und jetzt... Jetzt geht alles zuende. Es ist zu spät, noch etwas besser zu machen. Ich kann nur hoffen, Albus findet die richtigen Worte, wenn ich tot bin. Er muss ihr erklären, wie es dazu kam, und gleichzeitig davon absehen, ihr diesen Hass einzupflanzen, der sie verstümmeln wird für ihr ganzes Leben. So wie es bei ihrer Mutter und mir war. Ich habe Rowan nicht genug vorbereitet auf diesen Ernstfall, sie weiß nicht einmal, was ich tue, was meine Rolle in diesem Konflikt ist.

"McNair." Voldemorts Stimme gibt nicht preis, ob er diese Gedankengänge mitverfolgt hat. Sofort begibt sich Walden McNair an die Seite unseres Herrn uns Meisters. "Ich denke, ich werde mein Versprechen an dich, was bessere Beute betrifft, früher einlösen können, als ich dachte."

Ich erstarre. Kein Avada Kedavra, nicht der Tod eines Zauberers. Nicht für mich. Eine schwarze Woge aus Hass und Verzweiflung schlägt über mir zusammen. Sogar mein Tod ist eine Demütigung. Getötet wie ein Tier. Von der Hand dieses Unterbelichteten. Ich schaffe es nicht einmal, den Kopf zu heben, um McNairs Grinsen - das er mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auf seinen abstoßenden Zügen trägt - mit einem Blick auszulöschen. Er hasst mich, das hat er immer getan. So viele von ihnen tun es. Ein geradezu klassisches Klischee: der Hass der Dummen auf die nicht so Dummen. Mit meiner Intelligenz brauche ich heute abend allerdings nicht anzugeben. Ein intelligenter Mensch hätte sich niemals in diese Situation begeben. Das tun nur spät-idealistische Hohlköpfe wie Severus Snape. Und die bezahlen dann ja auch mit dem Leben dafür.

McNairs schwere Stiefel klackern über den Steinfußboden, als er, die Axt in der Hand, um mich herumgeht und sich hinter mir in Stellung bringt. So endet es. So schnell, denke ich. Keine Zeit, um mir noch einmal über mein elendes Leben Gedanken zu machen. Nur zu bedauern. (_Schade. Schade, dass es vorbei ist._)Ich senke den Kopf, spüre, wie die Haare beiseite gleiten. Ich habe alle enttäuscht. Ich will nicht sterben. _Rowan, mein Kleines... _Ich nehme sie so deutlich wahr, als kauerte sie da vor mir im Dämmerlicht des Raumes: Die zerzausten schwarzen Haare, die klaren himmelblauen Augen, die lange, leicht gebogene Nase, die Sommersprossen. Der unaufdringliche Apfelgeruch der Creme, mit der sie die fettige Haut bekämpft, die sie von mir geerbt hat. Die langen Finger, die Wärme ihres Lachens, Sommersprossen sogar auf den Schultern... Die eisige Klinge der Axt berührt mich im Nacken. Zu Tode erschrocken, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes fahre ich zusammen. Die Todesser brechen in Gelächter aus.

"Vorsicht, Severus," schmunzelt der Dunkle Lord. "Du könntest dir wehtun." _Drollig,_ denke ich. Schweiß steht auf meiner Stirn, auf meinen Handflächen. _Ich werde nicht um mein Leben betteln._ An diesen Gedanken klammere ich mich. Wenigstens das kann ich tun, wenn ich schon auf diese würdelosen Art aus dem Dasein scheiden muss.

"War es das, Severus? Keine eloquenten Worte zum Abschied?" Auf Lord Voldemort kann man sich verlassen, dass er einen dem Tode Geweihten noch verhöhnt. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du eine gute Figur machst als Todeskandidat." Pflichtschuldiges Lachen seitens der Todesser.

"Bedaure," sage ich kalt und sehe ihm in die Augen. "Ist das erste Mal, dass ich hingerichtet werde." Ich kann McNair nicht erkennene, wie er hinter mir steht, doch die Klinge berührt noch immer meinen Hals. Gut. Anfangen mich zu fürchten kann ich, wenn er sie wegnimmt, um mit der Axt auszuholen. Aber noch wartet er freilich auf das Zeichen seines Herrn.

"Du amüsierst mich, Severus," meint Voldemort, ohne dass seine Reptilienmaske den geringsten Hinweis darauf gibt, dass dem wirklich so ist. "Das hast du schon immer getan, unfreiwilligerweise. Ja, ich denke sogar, du würdest mir fehlen. Irgendwie." Seine Hand schwebt mit einemmal vor meinem dem Boden zugewandten Gesicht, Fläche nach oben. Ich zögere, lege aber meine zitternden Finger hinein und lasse mich auf die Füße ziehen. Hinter mir spüre ich McNairs grimmige Enttäuschung. Ich hoffe, irgendein Muggel erschießt ihn dereinst mit einer Pistole, wenn sie bald wieder auf Streifzüge zwecks interkultureller Kommunikation gehen. Unter Umständen finde ich mich selbst dazu bereit, wenn es sonst niemand tun will.

"Ich verschwende keine Ressourcen," überlegt Voldemort laut. "Du magst ein arroganter Narr sein, Severus, aber du verstehst etwas von Zaubertränken, was man nicht von jedermann sagen kann." _Sprich weiter, _denke ich erschöpft, wieder verbarrikadiert hinter meinen mentalen Schilden. _Mach dich nur lustig, lach über mich. Das bin ich gewohnt. Du wirst nicht lachen, wenn ich dir dereinst im entscheidenden Moment in den Rücken falle. _"Nein... Es wäre nicht klug, dein Talent zu eliminieren wegen einer jugendlichen Verirrung - wie sie hier doch einige Herrschaften durchlitten haben." Die Todesser regen sich unruhig bei diesen salbungsvollen Worten. Oh ja, wir haben alle unsere Leichen im Keller - aber das hindert sie nicht, Schadenfreude darüber zu empfinden, dass mir die Knie zittern. Das ist der Nachteil, wenn man sich allen anderen immer turmhoch überlegen gefühlt und damit nie hinterm Berg gehalten hat - man fällt, wenn es so weit ist, in ihrer Vorstellung genauso tief wie in der eigenen.

Voldemort sieht mich forschend an. "Warum bist du hergekommen, Severus? Wollte der Alte Narr es so? Dir muss klargewesen sein, was dich hier erwartet."

_Schande und Tod. _"Er weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin."

"Oh," haucht mein Gebieter spöttisch. "Weiß er das nicht?"

Was kann ich schon sagen? _Atmen, Severus, _denke ich. _Zug um Zug. Es kann nicht mehr viel schiefgehen heute nacht. _

"Du wirst bemerkt haben, dass der Verräter Igor Karkaroff sich heute abend nicht unter uns befindet," fährt Voldemort fort.

"Er ist geflohen," gebe ich bereitwillig Auskunft, wie in Trance. "Er hat seine Schüler in Hogwarts zurückgelassen und sich aus dem Staub gemacht, als er das Mal brennen fühlte."

"Was du nicht sagst," meint Voldemort trocken. "Du hast doch in Hogwarts mit ihm... vertraulich gesprochen?"

"Ja, Herr." Ich denke daran, wie ich das Schuljahr über Haken geschlagen habe, um Igor und seinen Befürchtungen zu entgehen. Darüber, wie das ausgesehen hat, will ich lieber gar nicht nachdenken. Potter zumindest war die ganze Zeit misstrauisch - und hielt damit nicht hinterm Berg, aber das wohl eher unfreiwillig. Überhaupt kein Feingefühl, das Kind. Ob er eigentlich weiß, dass ich seine ständigen Verdächtigungen sehr genau mitbekomme?

"Und ich nehme an, er vertraut dir auch jetzt noch?"

Oh, Merlin. Igor Karkaroff. Ja, das tut er. Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen. Er hütet mein Geheimnis gut. Obwohl ich keinen Zweifel habe, dass er es Voldemort in Sekundenschnelle enthüllen würde, wenn er in die Enge getrieben würde und sich freikaufen müsste. Ich kann nur hoffen, er bleibt, wo er ist - wo immer er sein mag. "Er tut es, Herr."

"Du wirst Karkaroff für mich finden. Und ihn töten."

"Ja, Herr," sage ich reflexartig, nicht darauf achtend, wozu ich meine Zustimmung gebe. Das ist ein Grundprinzip meiner Tarnung: ich sage zu allem Ja und Amen, wenn es mir angeordnet wird. Grundsätzlich, es ist ein Reflex. Später kann ich mir dann meine Gedanken machen, was ich mit dem Wissen anfange - und wie ich gegebenenfalls aus der Schlamastik wieder rauskomme, ohne dass es Tote gibt. Das wird in diesem Fall nicht möglich sein - ich weiß es bereits, als ich meine Antwort gebe.

"Severus?" Ich sehe zu meinem Herrn auf. "Du darfst dem Alten Trottel ruhig davon erzählen." Jetzt ist seine Belustigung fühlbar. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie ich darauf reagieren soll, doch er enthebt mich selbst einer Antwort. "Jetzt geh mir aus den Augen." Ich bin entlassen, falle ihm ein letztes Mal zu Füßen, küsse den Saum seiner Robe und krieche aus dem Kreis. Mein Kopf dreht sich. Ich bin noch zu keinem klaren Gedanken in der Lage, zuviel ist innerhalb der letzten Minuten passiert. Es fehlt nicht viel und ich werde hier zusammenbrechen. Aber dieses Bisschen hält mich aufrecht: dass meine Tochter nie erfahren darf, wie knapp ich dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen bin.

"Du willst vielleicht das Flohnetzwerk benutzen?" kommentiert Voldemort fürsorglich den Umstand, dass ich mich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten kann. Gute Idee. Er blickt nicht einmal zu mir herüber, was praktisch ist. Meine Gedanken wirbeln umher wie Schneeflocken im Sturm. Er will, dass ich Albus erzähle, was er mir aufgetragen hat? Eine Falle? Für mich oder für Dumbledore? Ich werde es ihm sagen müssen, mich mit ihm austauschen. Schon lange mache ich nicht mehr den Fehler, mein Wissen zu lange für mich zu behalten. Und gerade jetzt muss mir dringend jemand helfen, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, denn allein werde ich nicht völlig schlau aus dem, was ich heute nacht erfahren habe. Ich brauche ihn. Eine Handvoll Flohpulver fällt vor mir in den Kamin. "Hogwarts!" In einem Wirbel aus grünem Feuer bin ich zurück.

**Author's Note:** Meine Lieben, ich kann nur hoffen, die Klausuren, die demnächst anstehen, beanspruchen mich nicht so total, dass ich nächste Woche nicht wie gewohnt updaten kann. Es sieht mal wieder düster aus... Nur damit Ihr wist, woran es liegt, wenn das nächste Kapitel etwas auf sich warten lässt. Insgesamt gibt es noch 3. Und im letzten kommt Rowan. Versprochen


	10. 31 Dezember 1981, nachmittags

Author's Note: So, Kinder, HIER kommt das Update. Und im Lauf der Woche kommen die beiden restlichen Kapitel. Ich schaff das noch vor Band 6!

Heißen Dank an alle, die reviewt haben (chambermaid, cara, maia, candy, mimim, meta und fairy!)

Candy: lol ja, hab ich gemerkt, dass das Dein Geburtstag ist. Ich versuch mal, alle Deine Fragen möglichst flugs zu beantworten: 1. sie war an seinem Welteroberungsprojekt beteiligt. 2. mal sehen 3. weil er von ihr vermutete, dass sie am meisten gefährdet war. Er hatte sie schon immer in Verdacht. 4. & 5. niemand wusste es außer Tom und Ella. Minerva hat es nur durch Zufall rausbekommen, als sie Ella einmal mit der kleinen Bellatrix sah. 6. zumindest mehr als für irgendeinen anderen Menschen (aber das heißt bekanntlich noch nichts). Sie hat ihn auf jeden Fall geliebt. 7. also Toms Haar wird als "jet-black" beschrieben, das fällt Harry gleich auf, als er ihn das erste Mal sieht. Und die grauen Augen sind von ihrer Mutter. 8. sie hat ihn verlassen, als es ihr zu bunt wurde mit den Dunklen Künsten. Und ihre Zugehörigkeit zur magischen Gemeinde GBs hat sie aufgegeben, als sie mit ihm abgehauen ist.

Maia: Wie schön, dass Du auch wieder da bist!

Meta: ja, mit Partnerin war Arbeitspartnerin gemeint, also Lily. Tut mir Leid, wenn das irreführend war. Klar bin ich REM-Fan! zu Rowan und Karkaroff gibts mehr im Epilog. Jupp, das ist Ginny - ich wusste da noch nicht, dass sie in Wirklichtkeit Ginevra heißt. Ich fürchte ein bisschen Sarkasmus ist auch mir gegeben. (Snape erinnert mich in einigen Sachen sehr an meinen Vater - vielleicht wollte ich ihm deswegen unbedingt eine Tochter andrehen?)

Dann mal hübsch weiter. Der Prozess steht bevor und Severus muss die künftigen Zieheltern seiner Tochter beschwatzen...

31. Dezember 1981, nachmittags

Dieser Anflug von bitterlich guter Laune ist bereits verflogen, als ich in James' Umhang gehüllt, den Saal Nummer 9 betrete. Hier würde sie sich auch kaum gut machen. Die auf den Rängen versammelten Hexen und Zauberer strahlen kalte, grimmige Aggressivität aus, Zorn, Schmerz und Ohnmacht. Für einen Legilimens im Tarnumhang ist es schwer, sich hier durch die Reihen zu schleichen und sich gegen die Masse der tobenden Emotionen abzuschirmen. Paradoxerweise herrscht zugleich eine gespenstische Stille im Saal. Alle schweigen und harren der Dinge, die da kömmen mögen.

Ich beziehe Stellung, ein blinder Fleck in der Masse der hier Versammelten und betrachte die Menschen, die "Allgemeinheit" für die ich all das durchgemacht habe. Wo sind sie gewesen, denke ich resigniert, als ich vor Voldemort stand und meinen Geist leerte, um zu lügen, zu betrügen, zu heucheln und zu spionieren, alles im Namen der gerechten Sache? Wen haben sie verloren, als ich Regulus und Dorcas und Eliza und Lily verloren habe? Würde mein Leid meine Sünden für sie aufwiegen, wenn sie es wüssten? Ich bezweifle es.

Ich bin verrückt, mir das hier anzutun, denke ich, als die schweren Saaltüren aufschwingen. Aber nicht verrückt genug, mich hier den Gefangenen und den rachedurstigen Zuschauern gleichermaßen zu erkennen zu geben. Es ist meine Sache, wessen Verurteilung ich beiwohnen möchte. Und der ekelerrengend vertraute, kalte Hauch, der die Dementoren begleitet, als sie die Gefangenen hereinführen, schafft es nicht mich zu vertreiben. Unter dem Mantel schlinge ich die Arme um mich. Rodolphus geht wie ein Mann, der mit sich und der Welt abgeschlossen hat. Die Schritte fest und gleichmütig, das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Rabastan, der Jüngere der beiden Brüder, wirkt deutlich mitgenommener.

Doch mein Blick (und der aller anderen, da bin ich sicher), konzentriert sich bereits auf die dritte Person, die den Raum betritt. Das Geräusch ihrer Absätze hallt auf dem Steinboden. Ihre lange, düstere Robe schwingt elegant mit ihr bei jeder Bewegung. Die Dementoren scheinen ihr nichts anhaben zu können. Sie trägt den Kopf wie eine Krone, jeder Zoll die Prinzessin von Slytherin. Die Dumbledore trotzte. Die Er erwählte. Die das Feuer der Sterne für uns vom Himmel holte. Ich frage mich, wieviel der Anwesenden sich an ihre Mutter vor Gericht erinnern und sich nun, da alles enthüllt ist, fragen, wie sie so blind sein konnten.

Sie war es. Ihr Fluch hat Frank und Alice den Verstand geraubt. In diesem Moment, als ich sie jetzt so sehe, habe ich nicht die Spur eines Zweifels daran. Der Wille, Schmerz zuzufügen ist notwendig für die Anwendung von Cruciatus. Neugier verlieh ihr den Willen, als wir jünger waren, Freude am Quälen später und jetzt - Hass. Hass macht sie stark genug, das hier auszuhalten. Der Hass, der ihr hier in diesem Raum entgegenschlägt, kann ihr nichts anhaben. Gelassen nimmt sie auf ihrem Stuhl Platz, mit einer ruhigen Autorität, die das Publikum verhöhnt. Die schweren Ketten schlingen sich um ihre nackten Handgelenke. Ich habe sie geliebt, denke ich jetzt. Damals.

_In der grünlichen Finsternis unseres Schlafraums im Slytherinkerker hebe ich den Kopf von meinem Kissen am Ende dieses furchtbaren Tages und ich bin nicht der einzige, der die schlanke Gestalt im schwarzen Neglige bemerkt, als sie zur Tür hereinkommt. Es ist nichts Besonderes, dass die Mädchen in unserem Schlafsaal ein und ausgehen. Und heute - nach allem, was am See passiert ist - kann ich nicht nein sagen. Zu nichts. Und Bellatrix weiß das auch, als sie zu mir ins Bett klettert, die Vorhänge dicht zieht und einen Zauber murmelt, der keinen Laut nach draußen dringen lässt. Ich füge einen von mir hinzu und sie lacht, weil ich ihren Künsten nicht traue. Sie streckt sich neben mir aus, legt eine Hand auf meine Wange, ich erwidere die Geste, denke, dass ich nie etwas Zarteres berührt habe, als ihre Haut, und dann denke ich nichts mehr..._

Auf dem Stuhl daneben kauert ein Häufchen Elend. Barty Crouch der Jüngere. Bleich, zitternd und den Tränen nahe, fällt es schwer in ihm etwas anderes zu sehen, als das dritte Opfer dieser Tragödie. Aber ich bin in meiner Laufbahn als Todesser und Spion schon anderen Beispielen überzeugender Schauspielkunst begegnet. Aber ich gebe zu, es ist zum Gotterbarmen, wie er nach seinem Vater schreit. Wiedereinmal eine gute Gelegenheit, meinen Hass auf diesen zu kultivieren. Crouch senior speit erwartungsgemäß Gift und Galle. Schwer zu sagen, was dabei in ihm vorgeht. Der unerschütterliche Crouch, dem wir Verbrecher so viel Übles zu verdanken haben - wie geht er damit um, dass sein eigenes Kind sich an so etwas beteiligt hat? Selbst wenn sich rausstellt, dass der Junge unschuldig ist; so was bleibt einfach hängen in den Köpfen den Leute. Crouch ist jetzt ganz oben und bis vor einer Woche war eigentlich klar, wie die Wahl zum Zaubereiminister im April ausgehen wird. Jetzt sind ich und die paar tausend anderen Wahlberechtigten nicht mehr so überzeugt. Sein Stern ist im Sinken.

Und dann erhebt sich Bellatrix von ihrem Platz. Nach Crouchs Gekeife ringt ihre klare Stimme durch den Raum wie eine eherne Glocke. Worte von Rache und Loyalität und Standhaftigkeit. Dieselben Empfindungen, die mich dazu gebracht haben, zu tun was ich musste. Derselbe Sinn ein anderer Zweck. Und ich denke, dass ich selbst in meiner dunkelsten Stunde zu dieser Hingabe an unsere Sache nicht fähig gewesen wäre. Ich kann ihr nicht das Waser reichen. Bellatrix ist rein im Vergleich zu mir. Reines Blut, reiner Geist, so verdreht er auch sein mag. Habe ich nicht dieselben Sünden begangen wie Bellatrix? Bin ich nicht ein Verräter an seinen ältesten und besten Freunden wie Sirius? Ich sollte mit ihnen zurückgehen, denn nichts anderes habe ich verdient.

Aber jetzt, als ich sie so sehe, spüre ich, wie ich gegen meinen Willen auch ein wenig die Schultern straffe unter James' Mantel. Die Leute fangen an zu schreien und Bellatrix verlässt mit raschen Schritten den Saal. Eine besonders heftige Bewegung in meinem Augenwinkel zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zwei schöne, blasse, goldhaarige Menschen stehen mitten in der Halle, der Mann hat den Arm um seine Frau geschlungen, wie um sie davon abzuhalten, eine Dummheit zu machen. „Ich will mich von meiner Schwester verabschieden!" schreit Narzissa Malfoy. Wütendes Gefauche auf den Rängen. Es ist stets eine unangenehme Erkenntnis, dass die gehasstesten Feinde Verwandte und Freunde haben können, von denen sie geliebt werden. Diesen Trost will man Bellatrix hier nicht zugestehen. Hier drinnen - unmittelbar konfrontiert mit dem Verbrechen - können die Leute sich einreden, sie seien erfüllt von einem leidenschaftlichen Gerechtigkeitsempfinden. Aber sie sehen Crouch an und Andromeda Tonks, ja sogar meinen Onkel Alstor Moody und haben dabei nur einen Gedanken: Merlin sei Dank, meine Familie ist normal! Was für Heuchler.

Ich dränge mich durch die Meute draußen, nehme in einem unbeobachteten Moment den Mantel ab. Der nächste, der mich heute nochmal dumm anmacht... ist zu meiner Überraschung der Großmeister der Selbstgerechtigkeit in eigener Person. Crouch hält mich am Arm fest, als ich an ihm vorübergehe. "Snape, ich habe mit Ihrem Onkel gesprochen," informiert er mich.

"Na und, Crouch?" frage ich ebenso höflich zurück. "Ich hatte heute auch schon das Vergnügen."

"Sie wollen das Sorgerecht für... Eliza McKinnons Tochter."

Ich sage nichts. Dieser Mann war Elizas Vorgesetzter. Heute habe ich gesehen, wie er seinen eigenen Sohn verstoßen hat, ohne dass es einen Beweis gäbe, dass der Junge tatsächlich schuldig ist. Wie geht er mit der Erkenntnis um, dass eine seiner engsten Mitarbeiterinnen, die sich seine Philosophie, Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen, zueigen gemacht hat wie keine Zweite, ein solches Geheimnis vor ihm hatte? Ein Kind von einem der Feinde. Vergiftet dieses Wissen seine Erinnerung an Eliza? Hat er sich innerlich schon von ihr distanziert?

"Ich habe ehrlich gesagt meine Zweifel, ob das der Entwicklung des Mädchens förderlich sein wird."

"Ich bin sicher, Sie verfügen über geringfügig mehr Erfahrung in der Kindererziehung als ich. Doch gerade da sollten Sie auch miteinkalkulieren, wie unabdingbar es ist, dass Väter sich um ihre Kinder kümmern." Ich betrachte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. "Man hat ja gesehen, was dabei herauskommt, wenn sie es nicht tun."Er ist wütend, ich weiß, aber mir ist das egal. Er ist der letzte, der mir etwas darüber erzählen darf, was für mein Kind gut ist. Ich bestimme, was wird. Fanatiker, die ihren chronisch vernachlässigten Kindern die Schuld geben, wenn sie auf Abwege geraten, haben mir keine Ratschläge zu erteilen, wie ich mit Rowan verfahren soll.

Lucius Malfoy sieht unglücklich aus, wie ich mit Befremden feststelle, als wir uns in dem kleinen Büroraum neben dem Gerichtssaal gegenübersitzen. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt er wie immer, adrett gekleidet, gepflegt und aufgeräumt. Nur jemand, der ihn wirklich gut kennt, würde merken, dass er mit den Nerven am Ende ist. Vermutlich sollte mich das nicht überraschen. Seine Schwägerin und ihr Mann sind gerade zu einer lebenslänglichen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt worden. Beide - seine Frau und er - standen Bellatrix nahe. Natürlich trägt er eine Leichenbittermiene auf seinen aristokratischen Zügen zur Schau. Aber darunter ist noch etwas anderes. Ich fühle es, auch wenn ich nicht den Finger darauf legen kann. Ich sehe von ihm zu Narzissa. Ihr Leid ist ein anderes als seins.

Bei allen anderen Leuten, die ich kenne, wäre es mir unangenehm, sie in dieser Situation mit einem Anliegen wie dem meinen zu belästigen. Aber wir sind Slytherins, wir schrecken vor nichts zurück - und erwarten auch nicht, dass die anderen uns schonen, wenn ihre eigenen Interessen auf dem Spiel stehen. Im Augenblick haben meine Enthüllungen immerhin den praktischen Nutzen, sie etwas abzulenken. Nun da Bellatrix und die anderen auf dem Weg nach Askaban sind, und sie ohnehin nichts mehr für sie tun können. Sie machen große Augen, als ich erst von meinem Kind und dann von meinem Dilemma erzähle. Unerfreulicherweise hätte ich voraussehen müssen, worauf sich Lucius Hauptinteresse bezieht.

„Ich will es ja nur wissen," fängt er an zu bohren, als ich nicht frei Haus damit herausrücken will. "Ob du von mir verlangst, dass ich ein Halbblut mit meinem Sohn zusammen großziehe. Also war ihre Mutter ein Muggel oder ein Schlammblut?"

„Eliza McKinnon ist ihre Mutter, " sage ich entnervt.

Totenstille.

Tja. Das haben sie nicht erwartet. Die Lichtgestalt des Widerstands gegen unseren Herrn schlechthin. Die eine höhere Quote an Todesserfestnahmen hatte als selbst Mad-Eye Moody.

„Sev..." flüstert Lucius. „Eliza Mc... Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Gedacht?" frage ich zurück. „Ich war verliebt. Ich liebe sie auch jetzt noch."

Er will etwas erwidern, aber Narcissa dreht sich heftig zu ihm um. „Jetzt hältst du ausnahmsweise mal dein großes Maul, Lucius Malfoy." verlangt sie.

Ich weiß, dass es ein Schock ist. Merlin steh mir bei, in manchen Momenten fällt es sogar mir immer noch schwer, es zu glauben. Eliza und ich, Auror und Todesser, Gryffindor und Slytherin... Ich sehe, wie es hinter Lucius' hoher Stirn arbeitet. _Was bedeutet das? Die Kleine ist - wie alt? Anderthalb Jahre? Also lief das so seit mindestens Weihnachten 1979. Da war der Anschlag auf die Prewetts. Hat er uns veraten? Was hat er getrieben? Wie hat er es geschafft, dass Voldemort nicht davon erfuhr? Aber jemand hat es erfahren, jemand wusste... und Eliza starb..._

„_Du_ hast Florence und Evan ihren Henkern ausgeliefert!" Seine Diamantaugen scheinen hell und durchdringend, als er sich über den Tisch beugt, um mein Mienenspiel besser beobachten zu können. "So war es doch? Sie haben es rausgefunden. Und statt zu Voldemort zu gehen, haben sie dir eine Falle gestellt. Und Eliza kam darin um." Er blickt mich ruhig an und nickt, als verriete ihm irgendetwas in meinem Gesicht die Wahrheit. „Sie haben es rausgefunden durch Legilimentik und dann haben sie sie umgebracht als Strafe für deinen Verrat. Und du wolltest sie rächen und hast ihnen Moody und Longbottom auf den Hals geschickt."

Jetzt gibt es nur noch die Flucht nach vorne. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht," flüstere ich böse, „warum du so schlecht von mir denkst. Ich bin selbstverständlich hinter ihnen hergewesen in der Absicht, sie eigenhändig umzubringen. Ja, ich war's. Ich wollte sie töten, bei Evan kam ich zu spät, da hatte mein Onkel mir die Arbeit schon abgenommen. Also ging ich zu Florence und James Potter kam mit, damit ich kein dummes Zeug machte und Alice Longbottom kam mit, damit Potter kein dummes Zeug machte."

_Eliza,_ denke ich,_ ich hätte für dich gemordet. Aber mein Hass auf Florence entsprang meiner Liebe zu dir und der Fluch versagte mir unter den Händen..._

"So war es, " sage ich, den Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet, "jetzt wisst ihr alles. Was ihr daraus macht, ist eure Sache. Sie werden sie mir nicht geben - nur wenn ich eine Familie meines Vertrauens finde, bei der sie wohnen kann. Ihr hättet ein kleines Mädchen, mit dem Draco spielen könnte. Ich würde sie in den Ferien sehen und -"

Narzissa greift über den Tisch nach meiner Hand. "Ja, Severus. Natürlich." Ich hebe den Kopf bei der Berührung. Die stille Narzissa. Spricht nur, wenn sie etwas zu sagen hat. Das trennt sie von 99 der Bevölkerung, meiner Meinung nach. "Wir nehmen sie zu uns. Und dich auch. Du kannst sie immer sehen, wenn du willst."

Lucius räuspert sich. "Am Tod von Evan und Florence ist nichts mehr zu ändern. Du hast getan, was du musstest, um zu überleben. Slytherin," er lächelt mich schief an. "Eine andere Meinung habe ich nicht dazu. Natürlich nehmen wir deine Kleine. Ihr wird es an nichts fehlen. Sag das den alten Knackern, die sie dir wegnehmen wollen."

Jetzt da es entschieden ist, sind mein Kopf und mein Herz merkwürdig leicht. Rowan ist in Sicherheit. Meine Feinde werden sie nicht bekommen. "Sagt es niemandem," bitte ich noch. "Niemand darf wissen, wer ihre Eltern sind." Ich weiß nicht, welche Stimme mir das eingibt. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass ihre Identität bewahrt werden muss - oder zumindest die ihrer Eltern. Wir wissen nicht, was die Zukunft bringt. Aber es ist gefährlich für mich, ein Kind zu haben. Und gefährlich für dieses Kind, mich zum Vater zu haben.

Wir erledigen es ganz schnell. Drei Unterschriften und das Ministeriumssiegel. Eine Kopie für uns, das Original zu den Akten. Ich gehe durch die stille Winkelgasse in mein altes Zuhause. Die Tür zur Wohnung öffnet sich unter meinem Zauber. Daheim. Abend. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und lege mich aufs Bett. Blicke in die leere Feuerstelle. Meine Wange am kühlen Kissenbezug. Alles wie ich es verlassen habe. Alles wie an diesem Morgen.

_Nach dem Mord an den Bones war ich zu Tode erschöpft in mein Bett gesunken, aber schlafen konnte ich nicht. Morgenlicht sickerte ins Zimmer, ich hörte Evan und Florence in der Küche. Sie kommt aus dem Krankenhaus. Informationen sammeln. Für ihren Artikel im Tagespropheten. Florence führt ein makaberes Leben. Sie berichtet über ihre eigenen Verbrechen. Erfragt die medizinischen Details von Bellatrix, die ihre eigenen Fluchopfer behandelt. Evan macht das Frühstück, Florence bringt mir eine Tasse. "Schläfst du nicht?" Ich fühle mich schlecht. In der Feuerstelle taucht Lilys Gesicht auf. Blass und verhärmt. "Severus." Sie hat es schon erfahren. Vielleicht war sie dort. Dass ich James gewarnt habe, er aber zu spät kam, weiß sie nicht. "Ich kann heute nicht zur Arbeit kommen. Entschuldigst du mich in der Abteilung für Experimentalmagie?" Ich verspreche es und gehe zur Arbeit. _

Sie sind tot. Evan und Florence. Rodolphus und Bellatrix auf dem Weg nach Askaban. Lebendig tot. Hier ist es gewesen. Ich stehe auf, gehe zum Fenster und sehe in die Dämmerung hinaus. Ich denke an meine Tochter, an das Abendessen, das ich später für sie machen würde. An Hogwarts, an die Schüler, die ich haben werde, die ältesten von ihnen nur wenige Jahre jünger als ich. An meinen Onkel. An mein Leben, die Zukunft.

_Ich kümmere mich um dich, mein Kleines, _verspreche ich Rowan stumm. _Wir werden keine Familie wie die anderen sein. Ich bin eine dissoziale Persönlichkeit, die keine Ahnung von normalem Leben hat und die erzogen wurde von Leuten, die erst recht keine Ahnung von Normalität haben. Du wirst mich öfter entbehren müssen, als gut ist. Ich werde Zweifel an meinen Erziehungsmethoden haben und meine Unsicherheiten an dir auslassen. Ich werde streng sein, ungeduldig, fordernd und distanziert. Aber ich werde dir vertrauen. Es wird keine Geheimnisse geben, keine Erinnerungslöschungen, keine offenen Fragen. Und kein Mensch wird je in der Lage sein, dir ein Haar zu krümmen, ohne mir dafür Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Das bin ich nicht nur deiner Mutter schuldig - sondern vor allem mir selber._

Ich mache mich auf den Weg nach Shropshire. Das Leben geht weiter. Der zweitdümmste Satz, den ich kenne.

Author's Note: Es geht diese Woche zackig weiter mit den beiden letzten Kapiteln. Wir haben es bald geschafft!


	11. VI

**Author's Note:** Ja, meine Lieben, bald gehts zuende... Hier kommt das letzte Kapitel, das von Sevs Rückkehr nach Hogwarts handelt. Ihr erinnert Euch, an einer Stelle erwähnt er einen Krach mit Rowan? Das wird hier näher erläutert. Sie ist ein Früchtchen g Und im nächten Kapitel darf sie endlich auftreten.

Vielen lieben Dank für die reviews an maia, knuddel, meta und fairy!

**Meta:** Nee, war nicht beim Konzert. Ist ein bisschen weit weg von da wo ich wohne. Aber ich liiiiebe die Musik! Besonders die älteren Stücke.

**Fairy:** Es kommt eine Szene im Epilog, die ist zum Zeichnen wie geschaffen. Weil sie so hübsch beschrieben wird g

Sooo, Endspurt, meine lieben Leser und Innen. Nach diesem Kapitel kommt nur noch der Epilog. Und das bevor einer von Euch HBP in den Händen hält. Versprochen!

**VI.**

_And the sea glistens_

_And the waves pull us in_

_There's something rising up and up_

_Just a little breath on the water now_

_A little strength in our hearts_

_Enough to heal _

_Enough to heal_

_-- Heather Nova_

In Hogwarts stolpere ich aus der Feuerstelle im Lehrerzimmer und habe ein kleines Déjà-vu, als mich dieselben Leute auffangen, die es vor so vielen Jahren vor Gericht getan haben. Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick und Pomona Sprout. Da bin ich also wieder. Als ich aufbrach, ging gerade die Sonne unter. Jetzt geht sie wohl bald auf. Trotzdem haben die drei und Albus hier auf mich gewartet. Das gefällt mir irgendwie - die Vorstellung, dass jemand es zu schätzen weiß, was ich auf mich nehme. „Ich fühl' mich furchtbar," bringe ich nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde mühsam hervor. Meine Kollegen helfen mir, auf einem der Stühle, die um den großen Tisch - unsere Tafelrunde, wie wir sie nennen - herumstehen, Platz zu nehmen.

Ich hänge mehr oder weniger würdevoll über der Tischplatte. Ikann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich verschont worden bin. Gleichzeitig komme ich mir blöd vor. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, ich sollte mehr Vertrauen in Elizas Schutz haben. Ihr Zeichen liegt auf mir und dem Kind, weil sie eher gestorben ist, als etwas über Rowans Existenz preiszugeben. Ein Schleier aus Nichtwissen schützt uns, das Nichtwissen unserer Feinde. Selbst wenn sie mich verdächtigen, so wissen sie doch nichts. Ich denke an Albus' Worte: "Ganz tiefe, undurchdringliche Magie" nennt er dergleichen. Es hat mich geärgert, dass er das sagte. Als hätte jede Geliebte und Mutter an Elizas Stelle so gehandelt. Als sei es nur ein Zufall, dass wir noch lebten. Aber das war es nicht.

Albus sitzt mir gegenüber, ernste, mitfühlende Kristallaugen auf mich gerichtet. Ich lächle schwach, seltsam glücklich jemanden zu haben, dem ich meine Probleme jetzt aufbürden kann. Ich fange an zu sprechen, bevor ich eigentlich dazu bereit bin. Er bittet mich zu schweigen. Der Rand meines Gesichtsfelds ist seltsam verschwommen. Pomona gibt mir etwas zu trinken. Ich erkenne eine von mir selbst gebraute Substanz. Ein Nervenmittel. Ich muss ja einen vorzüglichen Eindruck auf meine Mitmenschen machen. Albus bringt mich in mein Zimmer, hilft mir, mich ins Bett zu legen. Ich blicke zu ihm auf, wie er an meiner Bettkante sitzt. Wie ein Vater oder Großvater. "Das wird eines Tages vorbei sein, Severus. Und dann wird er dir nicht mehr wehtun können. Ich verspreche es."

Sicher wird es vorbeigehen. Alles in meinem Leben ging bisher vorbei, Gutes und Schlechtes. Ich erzähle den Rest. Dass Er weiß, dass ich in Godric's Hollow war. Dass Er mich mit McNair erschrecken wollte. Dass ich ihm, Albus, ruhig von meinem Auftrag, Igor Karkaroff aufzustöbern, berichten solle.

"Und was bedeutet das?"

"Ich denke, du verstehst, was es bedeutet," entgegne ich seufzend.

Albus stützt die umwölkte Stirn in die Hände. "Nein," sagt er. "So etwas kann ich nicht von dir verlangen."

"Du verlangst es ja auch nicht," berichtige ich ihn und zerre an meinem Kopfkissen herum. "Voldemort verlangt es. Und ich tue, was ich kann, damit meine Tarnung nicht auffliegt. Das habe ich so versprochen, wie du dich erinnern wirst." Ich seufze schwer und lasse den Kopf mit einem seltsam wohligen Gefühl angesichts der blutigen Absichten zurücksinken. "Ein Mann, ein Mord - so sagt man doch?"

"Oh, Kind..." Ich weiß, dass ihn die Vorstellung quält, dass ich werde töten müssen, um weiter für ihn arbeiten zu können. Tue ich es nicht, sind wir über kurz oder lang alle tot, aber ich in jedem Fall. Deswegen gibt es für mich in dieser Sache keine moralischen Bedenken. Wenn mir nur die Wahl bleibt zwischen Igors Leben und meinem, hab ich keine Schwierigkeiten mich zu entscheiden. Hab schließlich Familie. Die Augen fallen mir zu. Ich spüre, wie Albus mir eine warme, trockene, altersfaltige Hand auf die Stirn legt. Aber die Gedanken dahinter kommen nicht zur Ruhe. So erschöpft ich bin, ich finde keinen Schlaf. Irgendwann höre ich, wie Albus das Zimmer verlässt und leise die Tür hinter sich schließt. Ich lasse die Augen zu, aber der Gedankenstrom reißt nicht ab. Igor hat mal in einem Gefecht einen Auror getötet, der versuchte, mich mit dem Imperiusfluch zu belegen. Kann ich das tun? Ich mache mir keine Illusionen: er hat mich verraten vor Gericht. Und dennoch...

Ein Kaleidoskop aus Schmerz. Eliza. So still. Ein Marmorengel. Dieser Winkel, in dem ihre Beine dalagen. Unnatürlich. Verdreht. Tot. Florence. Mein Elend. Mein Verrat. Eine Kombination von Flüchen. Keiner kann sich schuldig fühlen. James. Die gesprungenen Brillengläser. Blutig gebissene Lippen. Das Haar. Zerzauster denn je. Fort. Unwiederbringlich.

Ich kann die Bilder nicht aussperren. Also mache ich, was ich immer mache, wenn mir die Nachtruhe versagt bleibt. Ich lasse ein bestimmtes Bild vor meinen Augen erstehen. Das Bild meiner Tochter, wie sie friedlich schlummert. Meistens hilft mir das beim Einschlafen. Meistens kann ich mit diesem einen Bild alle Dämonen bekämpfen. Mir vorzustellen, wie sie schläft in ihrem Bett. Sie schläft immer auf dem Bauch, die Arme ums Kissen geschlungen. Tausende Kilometer weit weg für gewöhnlich. Sicher und nichts ahnend in Durmstrang.

_Durmstrang!_

Oh Merlin, der Brief... Ich quäle mich stöhnend vom Bett hoch und sehe für einen Moment Sterne. Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Die schulische Zukunft meines einzigen Kindes steht auf dem Spiel. Ich wollte mir die richtigen Worte zurechtlegen und mit der Niederschrift bis nach dem Trimagischen Turnier warten. Doch dann kam mir was dazwischen, denke ich grimmig. Und jetzt muss ich mich beeilen, wenn ich noch vor Ende des Durmstranger Schuljahres ein Wort in dieser Angelegenheit mitreden will. Erschöpft schleiche ich zum Schreibtisch und lasse mich in meinen Stuhl fallen. Das amtliche Schreiben der stellvertretenden Direktorin von Durmstrang kam am letzten Freitag. Ein hübscher "blauer Brief", sehr aufmunternd, wenn einem das Wasser in jeder erdenklichen anderen Hinsicht sowieso schon bis zum Hals steht. Seitdem hatte ich ein ernstes Gespräch mit Albus in dieser Sache und ein kurzes, heftiges mit Rowan. Beide ziemlich unergiebig. Ich werde diese Angelegenheit mit der Durmstranger Schreckschraube (über deren Schrecklichkeit ich dank meiner Tochter gut im Bilde bin), selbst bereinigen müssen.

_Sehr geehrte Frau Professor Raskowa, _

schreibe ich, lasse mich in den Stuhl zurücksinken, um meiner nervlichen Anspannung Herr zu werden und drücke dramatisch die verschränkten Finger durch.

_ich wusste zunächst nicht, was ich von Ihrem Schreiben halten sollte. Sie schildern mir den desolaten Zustand der Schüler unter Ihrer Aufsicht, erzählen mir von Heimlichkeiten und Drogenmissbrauch, der sich offenbar über weite Teile des Schuljahrs ihrer Kontrolle entzogen hat. Dann eröffnen Sie mir, meine Tochter sei die Urheberin all dieser Regelverstöße - und beschuldigen mich, ihr in meinem Haus Zugang zu dem Wissen um die Rezeptur dieser Substanzen gewährt zu haben, die sie dann gebraut und an ihre Mitschüler weitergereicht haben soll. Ich mache es kurz: Die Vermutung, dass Rowan anderswo als in der Schule die Anleitung für diese Mittel bekommen hat, ist genau das - eine Vermutung nichts weiter. Fest steht bisher nur, dass die Durmstrang-Akademie ihre Aufsichtspflicht gegenüber meiner Tochter und eines nicht unbeträchtlichen Teils ihrer Mitschüler vernachlässigt hat, indem sie diese Regelverstöße überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hat._

Jetzt wo ich einmal damit angefangen habe, kommen die richtigen Worte ganz von allein. Die richtige Mischung aus Selbstsicherheit und Einschüchterung für die Vizerektorin. Wobei ich ersteres nicht wirklich empfinde. Mir sitzt immer noch der Schock über diese Enthüllung in den Knochen. Ich meine, es war mir immer klar, dass die vielen Verweise, die das Kind über die Jahre kassierte, nicht von ungefähr kamen. Aber mit so einem Aussetzer hätte ich in hundert Jahren nicht gerechnet. Dass sie sich einfach hinsetzen und Pix zusammenmixen würde - und auch noch damit zu dealen. Was würde ihre Mutter dazu sagen? Ich will überhaupt nicht daran denken. Jetzt gilt es den Schaden einzugrenzen, was ich hiermit hoffentlich getan habe.

_In unser beider Interesse ersuche ich Sie höflich, ihre Disziplinarmaßnahmen gegenüber meiner Tochter noch einmal zu überdenken. Wir wissen beide um die unangenehmen Folgen, die es für die Akademie haben würde, wenn der Missbrauch von Drogen in Zusammenhang mit einem Examen an die Öffentlichkeit dringt. Ein Schulverweis für Rowan erübrigt sich meiner Ansicht nach unter diesen Bedingungen von selbst. _

_Dies ist mein Standpunkt. Strafe mag angebracht sein. Auch das Überdenken Ihrer eigenen Versäumnisse in dieser Angelegenheit. Der Schulverweis jedoch nicht. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Severus Snape _

Hochzufrieden mit meiner relativ diplomatischen Lösung rolle ich das Papier zusammen und mache mich auf den Weg in die Eulerei. Wie meine Knochen schmerzen bei jeder Bewegung. Wie bei einem alten Mann. Auf die Reaktion der alten Kuh in Durmstrang durfte man gespannt sein. Es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, Albus die Sache in die Hand nehmen zu lassen, denke ich, als ich der kleinen Eule nachsehe, wie sie in Richtung Durmstrang davonfliegt. Aber in der jetzigen Situation bleibt sowieso abzuwarten, wie die Dinge in Durmstrang weiterlaufen. Rowans Rausschmiss wird mit etwas Glück das letzte sein, worüber man sich dort den Kopf zerbricht. Ich hasse es, wenn das Kind in irgendeiner Form die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Insbesondere zu solch einem Zeitpunkt.

Ich schlendere durch das stille Schloss zurück. Vorbei an der großen Halle. An den verschlossenen Klassenzimmern. Ich komme zum Krankenflügel. Wie magisch angezogen unternehmen meine Füße diese Schritte von allein. Durch die Tür. Zwischen den Betten hindurch. Es gibt nur zwei Kranke. Zwei Helden. Ich stelle mich ans Bettende von Lilys Sohn. Betrachte sein blasses schlafendes Gesicht. Die Narbe leuchtet feuerrot auf seiner weißen Stirn zwischen den zerwühlten Haarfransen hervor. Ich denke an Godric's Hollow. Wie ich mit ihm im Arm auf der seltsam unzerstörten Eingangstreppe saß und versuchte, die Blutung des Fluchmals zu stoppen. An das Kellergewölbe, wo ich den Elfjährigen ohnmächtig vom Boden aufhob, nachdem er Voldemort in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, und in den Krankenflügel zurücktrug.

Die meisten Menschen werden im Schlaf wieder zu Kindern. Die Bewusstlosigkeit macht sie nackt und verletzlich. Aber Harry sieht im Schlaf bereits wie ein junger Mann aus - ohne die Schüchternheit und Ungeschicklichkeit seiner wachen Persönlichkeit. So ist er leichter mit dem Helden zu identifizieren, den alle hier aus ihm machen wollen. Ich natürlich nicht. Ich bilde mir ein, ihn als einziger hier richtig beurteilen zu können. Ohne Schnörkel. Es ist eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, den Jungen zu erziehen, dem wir unser aller Schicksal anvertrauen müssen. Dass ich ihn - im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Lehrkräften - nicht mag und ihm nie etwas durchgehen lasse, kann da nur von Nutzen sein.

Ein junger Mensch braucht einen Feind, an dem er sich messen kann. Harry hat Voldemort, aber der ist die meiste Zeit nicht erreichbar. Er hat Draco, aber aus dieser Feindschaft wird er rauswachsen und das schon bald. Da bleibe nur ich, und ich habe nicht vor, es ihm leicht zu machen. Eigenwillige Pädagogik, ich weiß. Ich strecke die Hand aus und platziere sie auf seinem schwarzen Schopf. Sein Haar ist seidig-weich, es fühlt sich an wie Rowans. Sogar die Farbe ist fast dieselbe. _Lily,_ denke ich. _Kannst du mir nicht beistehen? Kannst du mir nicht ein paar Tips geben, ob und wie ich das hier richtig mache? _Natürlich erhalte ich keine Antwort.

Ich wende mich ab, drehe mich nach dem anderen belegten Bett um. Dort liegt mein Onkel Alastor, aus seiner Truhe befreit. Ich presse die geballte Faust auf den Mund, um nicht hysterisch loszukichern. Die Komik dieser Situation ist mir noch gar nicht richtig bewusst geworden. Alastor Moody, Todesserschreck, in seiner eigenen Truhe für ein Dreivierteljahr eingesperrt. Jetzt wird mir erst richtig klar, was für ein Glück wir gehabt haben. Dass weder Albus noch ich Zeit (bzw. das Bedürfnis, was mich anbetrifft), mit Alastor über Rowans Entgleisungen in Durmstrang zu sprechen. Barty hätte die Information, wo sie sich aufhält,womöglich an Voldemort weitergegeben. Aber dazu kam es ja nun nicht mehr. Barty muss mich gehasst haben - er konnte Alastors Abneigung originalgetreu widergeben. Auch gegen Draco übrigens.

_Was ist los in meinem Leben?_ denke ich erschöpft und lasse mich in den Besuchersessel neben dem Bett meines Onkels falles, darauf bedacht, keinen unnötigen Lärm zu machen. Ich muss mir reiflich überlegen, ob ich Alastor in die Eskapaden meiner Tochter einweihe. Wenn Albus dichthält, sehe ich eigentlich keinen Grund dazu. Ich möchte es von jeher nach Kräften vermeiden, dass Alastor sich in meine Erziehungsmethodik einmischt oder sie auch nur kommentiert. Natürlich - meine Rückkehr zum Licht könnte man dahinehend werten, dass er zu seiner Zeit irgendwas doch richtig gemacht hat mitz seinem Nachtschattengewächs.Vielleicht haben sie alle etwas Anteil an meiner Entscheidung, die mich von Voldemort wegtrieb und zum Phönixorden brachte: Albus, Lily, sogar Alastor. Aber im Grunde weiß ich es besser. Es war meine Entscheidung. Und der Anstoß, der von Professor Karkarova geliefert wurde, ohne dass sie es je wusste. Ihre geplante Ermordung ließ mich zum Verräter werden. Jetzt, Fast zwanzig Jahre später, muss ich ihren Neffen töten, damit diese Rolle nicht auffliegt.

Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was sie dazu sagen würde. Ich weiß nur, dass ich tun werde, was getan werden muss. Über dem Gedanken werde ich allmählich ruhiger. Schließlich reicht es zum Einschlafen.


	12. Epilog

**Author's Note:** Ende! Das war's. Und es gibt Rowan zur Belohnung dafür, dass Ihr Euch da durchgewühlt habt. Vielen vielen Dank, Leute! Ihr habt mir echt geholfen, diese Geschichte fertigzuschreiben, so lange es auch gedauert hat. Und zwar indem Ihr mich immer wieder ermutigt und gelobt habt!

Da sind wir also, genießt den Schluss!

**Knuddelmuff:** ooooh, hast Du schon Ferien? Nicht übel wink Ich muss nochbis morgen warten. Gerade pünktlich zu Band 6! Also, ich freu mich, wieder was von Dir zu hören, wenn Du aus dem Urlaub kommst. Viel Spaß!

**Epilog**

_I'm the suitcase in your hallway, I'm the footsteps on your floor _

_When I'm lookin' down on you, I feel like I know what my life is for_

_-- Neil Young, Good to see you_

"Dich mach ich fertig," verspreche ich meiner Tochter, die mir höchst leichtfüßig entgegenpromeniert, als ich am ersten Tag der Ferien den Kiesweg zu Malfoy Manor hinaufgehe. Der Sommerwind fährt durch die hohen, uralten Bäume des Parks und bläht das kurze, grüne Kleid, das sie angelegt hat, um ihre Freiheit zu feiern. Wie ein Fohlen, denke ich. Großäugig, langbeinig und mit einem wolligen Pferdeschwanz, der bei jedem Schritt von einer Seite zur andern schwankt. "Unterricht und Hausarrest, Hausarrest und Unterricht - die ganzen Ferien."

"Auf was für einem Trip bist du denn?" erkundigt sich Rowan freundlich, als wüsste sie nicht genau, was sie verbockt hat.

"Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen," gebe ich erbost zurück. "Rowan, ich versteh dich nicht." Ich fasse sie bei den Schultern und lehne mich zu ihr hinunter - das bisschen Höhe, das uns noch trennt. "Trink ein Bier. Oder Wodka. Oder was immer ihr da habt in der Hohen Tatra - machen wir doch alle mal..."

"Nee, Severus," windet sich meine Tochter, "vom Alkohol dröhnt mir immer so der Schädel. Pix ist viel gesünder."

"Ja," raunze ich sie an. "Wenn sie dich von der Schule werfen und wegen Missbrauchs psychedelischer Substanzen nach Askaban verfrachten, wirst du schon sehen, wie das die Gesundheit fördert. Außerdem verblödet man, wenn man es auf längere Zeit einwirft."

"Wo denkst du hin?" Meine Tochter reißt ihre kristallblauen Augen auf, ganz verletzte Unschuld. "Ich verkaufe es doch bloß. Ein oder zweimal hab ich selbst was genommen," sie zögert, ein schelmisches Lächeln spielt um ihre Lippen, "bloß zum Testen natürlich. Aber das meiste, was ich hergestellt hab, hab ich den anderen gegeben. Das entspannt ungemein so kurz vor den Prüfungen."

Ich sehe sie kritisch an, begreife immer noch nicht wie _meine Tochter_ so dumm sein konnte, sich mit so was erwischen zu lassen. Das wäre mir nicht passiert. Das _ist_ mir nicht passiert, als ich zu meiner Schulzeit genau dasselbe getrieben habe. Zugegeben, sie ist erst 14 - ich war etwas älter. Irgendwie musste mein Interesse an der Alchemie finanziert werden, da kam mir diese Möglichkeit etwas hinzuzuverdienen gerade recht. Ich braute Mittelchen zur Entspannnung, zur Konzentrationsförderung, zur Anregung der Kreativität (der Renner für die Prüfung in Wahrsagen). Mein schlimmster Moment war, als Susie Abbott mitten im Schriftlichen Flitwick ihren Prüfungsbogen vor die Füße warf und mit den Worten: "Macht euern Kram doch allein!" hinausspazierte. So was kann passieren, wenn man entspannter ist, als man sein sollte. Spätestens da hätte auch dem Beschränktesten unserer Aufsichtspflichtigen klar sein müssen, dass bei diesem UTZ-Jahrgang etwas nicht stimmte. Doch niemand musste zum Pisstest antreten. Anderfalls hätte ich mich sehr schnell in einer sehr üblen Klemme befunden, denn wem außer mir konnte man es noch zutrauen, solche Substanzen herzustellen?

Also was im Namen sämtlicher Holden und Unholden ist davon zu dem Kind durchgedrungen? Was kann ich ihr tatsächlich ankreiden, ohne mich zum Affen zu machen, weil ich seinerzeit auch nichts anderes gemacht hab? Ich trete die Flucht nach vorn an. "Deine neue Schulleiterin," Rowan stöhnt gequält auf, ich quittiere es mit einer kleinen Grimasse, "hat mir einen... äh, relativ höflichen Brief geschrieben des Inhalts, ich solle doch bitte dafür Sorge tragen, dass - Zitat - ,die geistig regsame Hospitantin´ während der Zeit, die sie außerhalb des Internats verbringt, kein schädliches Wissen akkumuliert und ihren Mitschülern nicht aufoktroyiert. Ist diese Frau eigentlich nicht in der Lage, mal einen Satz ohne einen lateinischen Ausdruck darin zu äußern?"

"So schreibt sie nicht nur, so redet sie auch," erwiderte Rowan so missmutig, als sei sie es gewohnt, mit dem Lateinwörterbuch in Professor Raskowas Unterricht zu sitzen.

"Und dann schreibt sie Anti-Oxidanzien falsch!" Solchen Leuten ist die Erziehung meines einzigen Kindes anvertraut. Da wundert mich ehrlich gesagt nichts mehr.

"Was hast du ihr zurückgeschrieben?" will meine Tochter wissen.

Tja nun, der schlimmste Feind eines Pädagogen ist dasjenige Elternteil eines Schülers, das sich selbst als Lehrer entpuppt. Und umgekehrt. Ich habe der unverschämten Pute, die mir unterstellen wollte, ich sei nicht in der Lage, mich gegenüber meiner Tochter durchzusetzen, per Eulenpost gehörig die Leviten gelesen - und dabei gebetet, dass sich Rowans Eskapaden nie bis nach Hogwarts herumsprechen werden. An dem Tag können Albus und ich nämlich unsere Sachen packen, soviel ist schon mal sicher. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ich derzeit ganz oben auf Professor Raskowas Liste mit Leuten, die Voldemorts nächster Säuberung zum Opfer fallen sollten, stehe. Sei's drum. Das war's wert. Außerhalb von Voldemorts Innerem Kreis lasse ich mir von niemandem ans Bein pinkeln. "Das geht dich nichts an," bescheide ich meinen vorlauten Sprössling.

Tief in Gedanken stapfen wir nebeneinander her auf Malfoy Manor zu. Wie wir es in den vergangenen Jahren so oft getan haben, wenn ich für die Sommerferien nach Hause kam. Das ruft Erinnerungen wach. Zuerst war sie ein mageres, kleines Ding mit pechschwarzen kurzen Rattenschwänzen, das an meiner Hand den Hügel hinaufging.

_Remus fühlte sich blendend, nachdem ich endlich das richtige Maß für den Trank gefunden hatte - ich hingegen schlief in jener Vollmondnacht völlig erledigt ein. Die Eltern, die ihre Kinder mit "Ganz toll, ganz toll" abwimmeln, fand ich schon immer unmöglich, doch was hörte ich mich murmeln, als in aller Herrgottsfrühe ein sechsjähriger Springteufel auf meinem Bauch landete und mir unbedingt eine Eigenkreation in Wachsmalfarbe zeigen wollte? "Ganz toll..." Dann erlöste mich Remus, indem er Rowan in Arabella Figgs Küche hinuntertrug: "Komm, wir lassen deinen Dad noch schlafen." _

Später ein überdrehtes Schulkind, das sich gar nicht zu fassen wusste über das Glück, Durmstrang für volle zwei Monate entronnen zu sein. _"Wenn du mich fragst, ist Durmstrang das gleiche wie Askaban - nur wird bei uns nicht gelacht," erklärte meine Tochter im Brustton der Überzeugung. _Noch später ein gewitzter Teenager, der auf Schleichwegen seinen Willen durchsetzte, so wie ihr Vater es immer getan hat. Und jetzt? Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Welchen Sinn hat es, wenn ich es schaffe, sie aus diesem Konflikt heruas- und vor allen verborgen zu halten, wenn sie sich unter der Hand ihre Zukunft ruiniert?

"Rowan," sage ich zu meiner Tochter und lege ihr die Hände auf die Schultern, "mein Engel," es klingt ein bisschen sarkastisch, den Umständen angepasst, "ich bin im Allgemeinen sehr zufrieden mit dir. Du bist eine gute Tochter - und auch wenn du keine wärst, hätte ich wohl kaum eine große Auswahl, nicht wahr?"

"Danke, Vater." Das seltene Kompliment bringt sie zum Lächeln.

"Ich bin noch nicht fertig," unterbreche ich sie in bester Lehrermanier. "Gewiss, du willst nicht immer so wie ich will. Ich respektiere das. Wenn du keine Alchemistin werden willst, geht das in Ordnung. Ich werd mir deswegen keinen Strick nehmen. Und dich auch nicht enterben, da kannst du ganz beruhigt sein. Aber ich würde es wahrhaftig nicht begrüßen, wenn du ohne ZAGs aus der Schule geschmissen würdest und gezwungen wärst, deinen Lebensunterhalt als Drogendealerin zu verdienen." Ich sehe sie sehr eindringlich an. "Ich wage zu behaupten, dergleichen wäre auch nicht im Sinne deiner Mutter."

Sie blickt mich aus Elizas weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen an. Das Argument zieht natürlich meistens. Aber ich hole es wirklich nur in ganz besonders dringlichen Fällen hervor und vorzusehen, dass mein einziges Kind bereits als Teenager in Askaban landet, ist so einer. Sie ist so blass, dass ihre Haut zu leuchten scheint. Was soll man auch erwarten, wenn sie, statt an die frische Luft zu gehen, im Keller von Durmstrang bewusstseinsverändernde Stimulanzien zusammenmixt, um sie hernach an ihre Mitschüler zu verscherbeln. Die Sommersprossen sind trotzdem da, sommers wie winters, und heben sich gegen die Porzellanhaut ab, die sie von mir geerbt hat.

"Will die alte Kuh mich rauswerfen?"

Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie meine Schüler mich titulieren, wenn ich außer Hörweite bin. Als übergroße Fledermaus wahrscheinlich. Wen juckt's? "Ich denke, von der Idee hab ich sie mit viel Einfühlungsvermögen abbringen können," lüge ich ungeniert selbstzufrieden. Ich habe die gute Frau sehr wirkungsvoll erpresst, aber irgendwas sagt mir, dass es besser für die Entwicklung meiner Tochter wäre, nicht zuviel über meine Umgangsformen zu wissen und sich am Ende noch ein Beispiel an mir zu nehmen. Ich bin stets vorsichtig, dass sie nicht zu viel darüber in Erfahrung bringt, wozu ihr alter Herr fähig ist, wenn es sein muss.

"Schade," seufzt das undankbare Balg und streicht sich eine wirren Haarsträhne aus dem Auge.

"_Wie bitte?_" hake ich nach.

Sie wirft mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt drauf gehofft. Warum muss ich in diesem Durmstrang sitzen, Dad?" Ihre Stimme nimmt einen beleidigten Unterton an. "Ich hass' den Laden. Warum darf ich nicht nach Hogwarts? Da hätte ich dich ... und Draco... und Leute, die meine Sprache sprechen..."

"Ich mag dich dort, wo du bist," unterbreche ich sie. "Weitab vom Schuss. Warum bist du nicht einfach froh und glücklich, dass du dort bist, wo dir nichts passieren kann?"

"Achja?" Die Dumbledore'schen Kristallaugen blitzen. "Wie kommt's dann, dass die alte Schreckschraube plötzlich Rektorin ist? Professor Karkaroff ist auf der Flucht. Weil er den Dunklen Lord verraten hat. Das hat mir Lucius gesagt. Von wegen weitab vom Schuss!"

"Das hört eines Tages auf," sage ich zu ihr, wie Albus es mir gegenüber ausgedrückt hat. "Das alles wird ein Ende haben und du darfst nach Hause und den Kopf so hoch tragen wie alle andern auch." Ich lasse absichtlich dahingestellt, was ich meine, das eines Tages vorbei sein wird. Voldemorts Herrschaft - oder der Kampf darum. Ich vergesse keine Sekunde, in wessen Haus wir in keiner halben Stunde zu Mittag essen werden.

Ihre Augen forschen nach etwas in meinem Gesicht. Ergebnislos, versteht sich. Seine direkten Vorfahren und Nachkommen, kann man nicht "lesen". Ich konnte sie Legilimentik und Okklumentik nicht lehren, sie musste es sich selbst beibringen. Sie hat mein Vertrauen, ich habe ihre Loyalität. Wem meine gilt, das weiß sie nicht. Aber sie fragt mich nur selten direkt. Sie hat andere Methoden herauszufinden, was sie wissen will. Und das richtige Maß beim Abwägen, wieviel davon sie Draco erzählt. Danach zu urteilen, wie er sich mir gegenüber verhält, wahrscheinlich gar nichts.Entgegen dem, was ich mir geschworen habe, als ich das Sorgerecht für sie erhielt, gibt es Vieles zwischen uns, was unausgesprochen bleibt. Ich weiß, dass sie weiß... Vielleicht ist es das - die absolute Sicherheit, Antworten zu bekommen, wenn sie nur fragen würde, die sie davon abhält. Ihr Urgroßvater redet mit ihr über diese Dinge, das weiß ich. Vorsichtig.

"Aber du bist hier. Du unterrichtest Harry Potter. Macht dich das vielleicht nicht zur Zielscheibe? Was denkst du denn, wie ich nachts schlafe?"

"Ich weiß, dass dich das beunruhigt. Und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann."

"Du könntest damit anfangen, dass du dich nicht umbringen lässt. Egal von wem." Rowan hakt sich bei mir unter. "Draco sagt, der Zaubereiminister in ein Vollidiot und dass Lucius das Ministerium im Sack hat. Sie glauben dort nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück ist."

"Nein," sage ich. "Dein Urgroßvater hat versucht, mit ihnen zu reden. Aber Fudge denkt, er ist nur scharf auf den Ministerposten, und glaubt ihm deshalb kein Wort."

"Kann ich mit Albus reden?" Sie nennt ihn immer Albus, spricht ihn aber mit Urgroßvater an. "Oder hältst du es für zu gefährlich?" Nicht selten frage ich mich, was sie über die merkwürdige Familie denkt, aus der sie stammt. So viele Tote in jeder Generation. Eine Abfolge von alleinstehenden Männern, keine einzige Frau dabei. Sie sieht uns kritisch, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Aber wir müssen zusammenhalten gegen die beiden alten Knacker. Das habe ich ihr wirkungsvoll eingetrichtert.

"Lucius und Narzissa werden dich vermutlich zu allerhand gesellschaftlichen Aktivitäten schleppen wollen. Aber vielleicht können wir uns mal für die Winkelgasse freimachen und uns bei der Gelegenheit mit Albus treffen. Du weißt, Lucius schätzt das nicht. Und in der jetzigen Lage vermutlich weniger denn je."

Rowan starrt nachdenklich vor sich hin, während wir die Vordertreppe hinausgehen. "Wie hat Er es geschafft, zurückzukehren? Lucius wollte mir nichts darüber sagen, was dort passiert ist, als er sie zu sich gerufen hatte."

Ich schildere ihr in knappen Worten, was sich an dem Abend zugetragen hat. Dass Er das Blut seines Feindes brauchte und Harry Potter bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich ganz erledigen wollte. Von der Fluchumkehr und wie es Potter gelang zu entkommen.

Rowan lächelt geradezu bewundernd. "Das war sehr tapfer von ihm." Sie hat eine kleine Schwäche für ihn, das ist mir schon des öfteren aufgefallen. Zu meinem Missvergnügen. Dank meiner ist sie stets gut auf dem Laufenden über die diversen Charakterfehler von Potter junior. Aber. "Ich habe nie behauptet, er wäre nicht tapfer."

"Nein," grinst Rowan. "Du hast nur behauptet, er sei ein launisches, unausgeglichenes, verwöhntes, arrogantes Balg."

"Zu dieser Aussage stehe ich," erkläre ich würdevoll. Und frage mich ernsthaft, ob Rowan noch zu ihrer steht, die sie mit sechs Jahren in Arabellas Küche gemacht hat.

_Remus und Rowan löffelten Frootloops am Tisch, ich begnügte mich mit schwarzem Kaffee, während ich an die Spüle gelehnt Lilys und James' Sohn durch die Gardine beobachtete, wie er bei der unsäglichen Muggelbrut im Vorgarten spielte. Arabella versuchte meine Tochter zu überreden, mit ihr Mittagessen zu kochen. "Ich will nicht kochen!" erklärte Rowan stur. Und Arabella fragte sie dann, wie sie jemals einen netten Mann zum Heiraten finden wollte, wenn sie nicht einmal kochen könnte. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Doch Rowan strahlte: "Ich werde Harry Potter heiraten!" An dieser Stelle nahm ich mir die Freiheit, meinen Kaffee in die Spüle zu spucken. Während Remus mir mitfühlend auf den Rücken klopfte, fuhr mein Kind fort: "Nachdem er bei den grässlichen Muggeln gelebt hat, wird er so dankbar sein, eine richtige Hexe zur Frau zu haben, dass er sogar für mich kochen wird!" _

So hatte sie sich das ausgedacht. Kinder! Ich denke ungern daran zurück. Aber vorerst haben sie sich noch nicht einmal gesehen, Ich glaube, Harry weiß gar nicht, dass er noch Familie väterlicherseits hat. Und auch Rowan weiß zuwenig über ihre Familie. Ich kann nicht lange bleiben, ich weiß. Aber wenn die Sache mit Karkaroff erledigt ist, werden wir sehen, was wir mit dem Rest der Ferien anfangen. Wir waren lange nicht mehr in Godric's Hollow auf dem Friedhof, zu lange. Remus hat mich das erste Mal hingeschleppt, im Sommer 1982. Alle liegen sie dort: Eliza, James und Lily, Peter oder was man für ihn gehalten hat, als man die sterblichen Überreste all dieser Leute damals von der Straße gekratzt hatte. Eliza hatte zeitlebens eine heftige und für James völlig unerklärliche Abneigung gegen Peter. Dann, im Tod ruhten sie jeder auf einer Seite ihrer Freunde - zumindest dachte man das lange Zeit. Aber wir können dort nicht mehr hingehen. Sie werden dort auf Harry warten. Ich bezweifle, dass er jemals dort gewesen ist, um das Grab seiner Eltern zu sehen. Aber sicher ist sicher. Wenn sie dort Harry auflauern und Rowan und mich finden - keine gute PR.

"Dad?" Ich schaue meine Tochter an, merke, dass wir etwas verloren vor der Eingangstür herumstehen. "Wollen wir nicht essen gehen?"

"Gleich, mein Schatz," ich machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung. "Ich komme gleich nach." Sie geht ins Haus, lässt mich mit meinen Gedanken allein. Ich hatte mich gefreut auf diese Zeit mir ihr. Sie wird so schnell erwachsen und ich sehe sie so selten. Aber nein, ich muss zwischen den Fronten dieses Konflikts herumwuseln und Verantwortung für fremde Leute übernehmen, wenn alles was ich will, ein bisschen Zeit mit meinem eigenen Kind ist. Ich kann nur hoffen, Harry Potter weiß die vielen Opfer, die für ihn und seine Aufgabe gebracht werden, zu schätzen und macht das Beste daraus. Aber ich habe es mir ja selbst ausgesucht. Ich sehe über den Malfoy'schen Park. Hier wächst meine Tochter auf, in der Obhut des Feindes. Und alles, was mich davon abhält, mir das Kind nicht sofort zu greifen und zu Albus zu bringen, ist mein Vertrauen in die Tatsache, dass Lucius an nichts glaubt - auch nicht an Voldemorts Sache. Aber das ist natürlich ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Wieviel ist er bereit zu opfern, um in Voldemorts Gunst aufzusteigen? Meine Freundschaft und das Leben meiner Tochter?

Mein schönes Kind. Elizas Hinterlassenschaft. Ich habe es geschafft, sie 15 Jahre verborgen zu halten. Ich habe es verstanden, die erbittertsten Feinde diesem Ziel zu verpflichten: Albus Dumbledore und Igor Karkaroff, Alastor Moody und Lucius Malfoy. Ich gehe entlang einer gefährlichen Gerade - und darf dabei das Kind nicht wissen lassen, in welcher Gefahr wir tatsächlich schweben. Doch jetzt haben sich die Dinge gewandelt. Im Haus der Malfoys werden wieder die Todesser und ihr Herr ein und ausgehen. Draco wird den Mund nicht halten können. Durmstrang wird in den Konflikt hineingezogen werden. Rowans Elfenbeinturm. Mein sorgfältig zusammengestellter Schutz bröckelt, da ist guter Rat teuer. Ich wende mich nach dem Eingang. Kein Lachen, keine Gesprächsfetzen und kein Essensduft schlagen mir entgegen. Dies ist nicht Rowans Zuhause, denke ich nicht zum ersten Mal. Und selbst wenn, sie wird es aufgeben müssen, um sich zu retten, schon sehr bald.

Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen.

_ENDE_

Oktober 2004 - Juli 2005


End file.
